Uma Visitinha Ao Rússia
by Writer Mione
Summary: Já que uma passagem À Rússia custa mais de mil dólares, vou visitar O Rússia, viajando para dentro... Quem vai comigo?
1. Prólogo

Estava eu, bela e faceira, por um milagre sem nada pra fazer. Digo "por um milagre" tendo em conta que ultimamente a carga de tarefas escolares costuma me esmagar. Enfim, bela e faceira, como ia narrando, decidi ir assistir Hetalia. Coisa mais querida aquele homenzinho de olhos mais fechados que o Nihon gritando "Pastaaaa!". O Inglaterra, pernóstico mas gente boa. E claro, o mais fofo de todos, o meu Rússia... (explodindo cadeiras amaldiçoadas desde 1940 e poucos).

Ele é tirano, mas tão irresistível... Aposto que só precisa de alguém que goste dele pra dar um jeito de tirar aquela nuvem roxa da cara dele.

Acabou a _playlist_, e eu fiquei viajando no assunto por um momento. Aposto que eu punha o Russinha nos eixos. Sei até falar (um pouco) a língua dele. Deixa eu entrar no seu coração, e fazer uma revolução, paz terra e pão... Cacilda, parece até música do Restart, só que mais inteligente. Acho melhor eu parar com isso.

Os olhos estavam embotados de tanto olhar para o PC, e eu os fechei um instante...


	2. Águias da Estepe

Ploft! – foi o barulhinho que eu fiz, ao cair de costas no meio de um monte de grama dourada. Provavelmente seca, mas macia. Era grama alta, de modo que eu me sentei, e mesmo assim não consegui descobrir onde estava. Tive que ficar de pé, e olhei em volta. Sem esperança: mais e mais grama dourada para todo lado. Não que não fosse uma visão bonita. Mas o sol já não estava tão alto no céu, e pela minha grande experiência adquirida através dos filmes, mesmo que o herói veja alguma coisa no horizonte, só chega lá no fim do dia. Imagina sem ver nada!... Quê? Sim, claro, eu era... sou... a heroína.

Dei um suspiro e comecei a andar. Pode pular aí umas quatro horas, porque eu só andei. No fim das contas não estava tão ruim; era fresquinho e cheiroso o lugar. Mas ao cair da noite um vento gelado começou a soprar vindo de qualquer lugar, e eu me enrolei mais na minha jaqueta, louca pra encontrar nem que fosse uma caverna pra me abrigar. Sem morcegos, de preferência; vai que um deles vira o Edward e assim eu sou obrigada a fugir...

No Exato Momento em que eu ia me desesperando, passaram uns caras a cavalo. Bonitões, tirando os longos bigodes, claro. Fortes, em uns casacos super pesados, e com chapéus de pelo de astracã e sabres pendendo dos cintos. Passaram riscando num galope ao meu lado – o que foi bom, porque eu tive desculpa pra ajeitar o cabelo. Então chamei.

– Hey, cossaco!

O último da fila olhou pra mim, encarando-me de maneira soturna. Um belo par de olhos verdes, ele tinha. Não sei se simpatizou comigo, mas de qualquer forma parou, e deu uma espécie de grito de batalha que fez os outros pararem também. Em segundos, o atamã deles veio lá da frente, e dirigiu-se a mim.

– Pois não? – falou, desconfiado. Era um coroa gordão, mas em forma.

– Oi, senhor... Bem... poderia me informar pra que lado há alguma vila ou cidade? E, de preferência, onde é que eu estou...

– Mas o quê uma garota faz sozinha aqui a essa hora? – disse o homem, numa voz grossa, em vez de responder. – De onde você veio?

– Nem eu sei – respondi, com sinceridade.

– Tanto melhor... – um perigosinho já vinha se achegando pro meu lado, com um sorriso lupino que não me agradou nada. Arrepiei-me. Por tudo o que sabia dos cossacos, eles não eram exatamente pessoas _seguras e equilibradas_. Ou bonzinhos. Pra meu alívio, o chefe estendeu a mão, freando a ação do colega.

– A moça pediu nossa ajuda, imbecil, e nós vamos ajudar. Guarde seus instintos para as batalhas. Roman! – ele chamou.

Lá da frente, veio trotando um rapaz. De uns vinte e poucos anos, talvez. O rosto era pálido, de olhos cinzentos. Havia uma longa trança negra, mas nenhum bigode. Ele não parecia exatamente bem-humorado, mas também não me dava medo. Pelos adereços diferenciados, imaginei que devia ser o filho do chefe. O atamã mandou que o rapaz me carregasse. Sem um protesto, ele me ajudou a subir no cavalo. E saímos a galope.

Depois que me acostumei com o ritmo vertiginoso da corrida, e que consegui controlar o enjoo de ver as plantinhas douradas passarem correndo ao meu lado, resolvi puxar assunto com o rapaz.

– Onde estou? – comecei. É, não sou muito sutil. E queria mesmo saber. Embora já tivesse formado minha hipótese...

– Rússia – respondeu o rapaz, monossilábico.

"Isso!", exclamei interiormente, feliz.

– E pra onde vocês estão indo?

– Don – ele retrucou. Sim, eu já tinha ouvido falar nos cossacos do Don. Eram uma espécie de piratas de rio (o Don), bastante temidos. Aquele rio parecia ser o melhor lugar para a... cossacaria. Não digo pirataria porque não era bem a mesma coisa. Os cossacos estavam mais para uma mistura bizarra de soldados-bandidos-ciganos-cantores-piratas.

Seria até interessante passar um tempinho com eles, se não fosse perigoso; e, além disso, eu tinha outros planos. Já que estava na casa do Rússia – no momento, mais especificamente, no seu imenso quintal – eu queria ver o próprio. Ele e sua doçura cruel.

– Você sabe onde mora o Rússia? – eu perguntei.

– Do que você está falando, menina? – disse o atamã júnior, quase rispidamente. Depois ele riu, de forma irônica, mas simpática. – Acho que você está delirando. Durma um pouco.

Eu não estava com sono, mas aproveitei a desculpa para me recostar nele. Senti que ele ficou meio sem reação; endireitou-se, mas não disse nada. Ele era fofinho, especialmente com aquele casaco, e eu acabei dormindo mesmo.

Acordei com as vozes grossas dos cossacos, que entoavam uma canção.

"_Como no terrível Terek os cossacos expulsaram,  
Os cossacos expulsaram 40 mil cavaleiros.  
E cobriram os campos, e cobriram as praias,  
Centenas de pessoas picadas e feridas a tiro._

_Adorável, irmãos, adorável  
Adorável, irmãos, é viver  
Com nosso atamã não iremos lamentar.,,"_

Era uma canção bonita, e cantada por aqueles homens, bem, dava uma impressão de poder, selvageria e liberdade. Como uma ave de rapina. E era isso mesmo que os cossacos eram, voando em seus cavalos, verdadeiras águias da estepe. Continuei ouvindo, e dei uma espiada por cima do ombro do meu cavaleiro, pra ver em que pé estávamos. Já era noite preta. Ao longe, avistavam-se fogueiras. Tinha ficado mais fresco ainda. Em quinze minutos, alcançaríamos o acampamento. Os homens ainda estavam cantando, terminando a música.

"_E minhas tranças castanhas, e meus olhos brilhantes,  
A grama, as ervas e o absinto logo irão cobrir.  
E meus ossos brancos, e meu coração valente,  
Os gaviões e os corvos espalharão pela estepe._

_Adorável, irmãos, adorável  
Adorável, irmãos, é viver  
Com nosso atamã não iremos lamentar.,,"_

E, logo em seguida, chegamos ao acampamento. Os cossacos foram recebidos por seus companheiros, e por algumas mulheres, creio que eram as esposas de alguns deles. Teve inclusive uma mocinha que não ficou muito feliz em me ver na garupa do filho do chefe.

Como eu estava toda dura, fui esticar os pés. Havia uma elevaçãozinha um pouco à esquerda do acampamento. Subi, pra dar uma olhada em volta, a paisagem era tão bonita. E, a uma distância razoável, enxerguei um casarão. O aspecto não me era exatamente conhecido, mas, instintivamente, eu sabia o que era: a casa do Rússia.

O sono passou num instante. Imediatamente, comecei a marchar para lá. Gritei um "Spasibo!" para os cossacos – apesar de tudo, eram hospitaleiros, e capaz que me convidariam para passar a noite ali. Mas eu não queria. "Vou encontrar o Rússia, vou encontrar o Rússia...", eu pensava, com os olhos brilhantes como um vampiro (fajuto). E marchava.


	3. A Visitante

Amanhecera, e eu ainda estava andando. Ou melhor, me arrastando, quase. Cercada por milhares de belíssimos girassóis. O cheiro era inebriante, mexia com meu estômago faminto. Conforme chegava mais perto da casa, pude perceber que, parcialmente disfarçadas nas janelas, no telhado e no jardim, havia diversas armas das mais potentes. Havia até mesmo uma claraboia suspeita, bem larga, que poderia perfeitamente deixar passar um míssil. Para fora, claro. Comecei a pisar com um pouco mais de cuidado, mas avançando sempre. Já tinha ido tão longe; não ia ser um míssil guiado por satélite que ia me parar agora.

Numa das salas mais altas do casarão, havia movimento...

– Quem é aquela criatura atravessando o nosso jardim? – a voz suave de Rússia sobressaltou o pequenino Letônia, que tirava o pó das prateleiras da imensa biblioteca. Ele virou-se para olhar o mestre. Rússia pousara sobre os joelhos o livro que estivera lendo, e fitava intrigado pela janela.

– Deseja que eu ative as armadilhas, senhor? – perguntou Letônia, já estendendo a mão para os botões fatais.

– Não... – respondeu Rússia. – Veja que curioso, ela não está armada – continuou, intrigado.

– Não há um exército junto?

– Até onde a minha vista alcança, não.

Isso era realmente um acontecimento raro. Reunindo coragem, Letônia achegou-se à janela também. Havia uma garota no meio dos girassóis.

– Acho que ela não é uma nação europeia, senhor – opinou o miudinho. – A pele dela não é tão clara como a nossa.

– De onde viria, então?

– Talvez do Oriente Médio.

– Sem armas? Não seja ridículo, Letônia. Além disso, também não é tão bronzeada assim.

– Ela está chegando, senhor. Não devo mesmo ativar as armadilhas? – perguntou de novo, trêmulo. Porque, pra uma pessoa entrar assim no território do Rússia, ou era louca ou mais forte do que ele; em qualquer das hipóteses, Letônia não queria conhecê-la.

Rússia pensava a mesma coisa. Mas como não acreditava que existisse alguém mais forte que ele, não estava com medo. Apenas curioso.

– Já disse que não – retrucou, pacientemente. – Pelo contrário; vá recepcioná-la adequadamente. Mostre toda a nossa hospitalidade...

Como uma nuvenzinha roxa se formasse perto do rosto do mestre, Letônia saiu riscando.

Puf, puf! Até que enfim, alcancei a porta. Era de mogno, bem alta e larga. Quase não tive forças pra levantar a aldrava, mas nem cheguei a bater, pois no mesmo instante Lituânia abriu pra mim. Atrás dele estavam seus inseparáveis companheiros, Estônia e Letônia.

– Bem-vinda, estranha – ele saudou.

– Oi – eu respondi, sorrindo para o trêmulo trio.

Estônia deu a volta em mim, checando discretamente se de fato não tinha uma pistola ou adaga. Lituânia disse:

– A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? Um copo de água, talvez? – Letônia me estendeu um. – Ou prefere ir ver o Sr. Rússia imediatamente? Ele está ansioso por conhecê-la.

– Pode ser – eu disse, fingindo indiferença e devolvendo o copo vazio ao rapaz. Naturalmente, vibrava por dentro.

Segui o trio báltico por uns quatro lances de escada. A casa era enorme e bonita, mas não reparei muito nela; na pior das hipóteses, teria tempo para examinar melhor na saída. Rússia estava curioso pra me conhecer? Pois eu mais ainda. A porta da biblioteca se abriu, e eu o avistei sentado do outro lado da sala coberta por prateleiras até uma altura inalcançável. Tantos livros até foram capazes de me distrair dele por um instante. Mas em seguida, ele me saudou.

– Olá.

– _Zdravstvuite!_ – eu disse, na língua dele, buscando ser simpática. – _Priyatno poznakomitsya_.

– _Priyatno toje poznakomitsya_ – ele respondeu, surpreso. – Quem é você?

– Meu nome é Érika – respondi, decidindo não acrescentar "Sou sua fã!". Não queria parecer muito atirada.

– Érika – ele pensou por um instante. – Soa bem, mas não conheço nenhum país com esse nome. Você conseguiu sua independência muito recentemente? – eu ri.

– Não sou um país. Sou... filha do Brasil – foi a melhor resposta que me ocorreu.

– Ah, uma humana. Mas o Brasil fica muito longe! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O que você está fazendo aqui, do outro lado do mundo? – acrescentou, tentando imprimir o máximo de delicadeza a essa pergunta rude.

– Vim te visitar – eu dei de ombros.

Ele fez uma _poker face. _Tenho certeza que não sabia como responder a isso. Então se levantou e me estendeu a mão, que eu apertei. Meu Deus, como ele era alto! Devia ter mais de dois metros. Como era verão, ele não estava de casaco, mas de camiseta, e dava pra ver que também era forte, embora não ostensivamente bombadão. Recobrando a reação, disse:

– _Nuh, dobro pojalovat'_! Não vou fazer mais perguntas agora. Você parece cansada. Letônia e Lituânia vão providenciar uma refeição e um quarto. Sinta-se em casa, filha do Brasil. Se conseguir.

Ele deu um sorriso agradável e sentou-se novamente, apanhando seu livro. Eu segui Lituânia. A palavra "refeição" tinha disparado uma revolução no meu estômago, que reclamava paz, pão e terra. Bem, terra não. Descemos até as cozinhas, que ficavam no primeiro porão.

Lá havia dois homens de aparência incomum. Um deles usava uma calça azul escura, colete verde-bandeira sobre a blusa branca, e um barrete vermelho. Era careca e com uma sobrancelha só. O outro vestia uma espécie de roupão verde-azulado com caracóis de ouro, e um chapéu estranho da mesma cor e com os mesmos desenhos. Tinha olhos puxados. Eram o Azerbaijão (careca) e o Cazaquistão. Tentei puxar assunto com eles, mas estavam muito entretidos numa discussão entre si. Depois eu vim a saber que todos os _–quistão_ trabalhavam na casa do Rússia, a maioria na cozinha. Ele tinha vários outros subordinados; o trio báltico era apenas o que cuidava da parte administrativa.

Fiz uma substancial refeição de cordeiro assado, com pão preto e sopa, tudo regado a chá preto. Depois, segui o Letônia e o Lituânia até um quarto gigante e luxuoso, com uma cama larga, cujos pés tinham pontas banhadas a ouro em forma de uma águia de duas cabeças. Letônia me deu uma camisola – de fato, ia ser desconfortável dormir de jeans – e, enquanto eu me trocava no quarto de vestir anexo, ele ajeitou as cobertas e fechou as pesadas cortinas.

– Está um dia tão bonito lá fora – eu comentei. – Se não estivesse tão cansada, eu ficaria mais um pouco no meio dos girassóis.

Tanto silêncio cercando a minha chegada estava me incomodando, e eu queria conversar com alguém. Lituânia me olhou com uma mistura de temor e comiseração.

– Não faltarão oportunidades – ele disse. "Agora que você entrou aqui, não poderá mais sair, ainda que queira", completou, em pensamento. "Menina sem juízo".

– Lituânia, diga a ela... – falou Letônia, lançando um olhar ansioso ao colega.

– Certo. Veja, nós não moramos mais aqui – ele falou. – Só estamos aqui durante o dia, para cuidar dos assuntos do Sr. Rússia. De noite, vamos para nossas próprias casas. Só a Xexênia, a jardineira, mora aqui, na ala oeste, mas evite procurá-la, a menos que seja muito urgente. Digamos que ela é... um tanto esquentadinha. O Sr. Rússia já a teria despedido se não precisasse dela; eles se odeiam, e ela já chegou a lhe deixar marcas. Estou dizendo isso pra que você não levante até que a gente volte amanhã. Vamos deixar alguma coisa numa bandeja sobre a cômoda para o caso de ter fome. É que não é prudente andar por aí quando só o Sr. Rússia está na casa.

– Ué, mas ele não dorme de noite? – eu perguntei, em meio a um bocejo, me recostando nos travesseiros. – Tem insônia?

– Ele dorme, mas não nas noites brancas. Nesses dias ele fica especialmente esquisito.

– Noites brancas... – eu murmurei. O nome me soava familiar, mas o sono não me deixou descobrir o que era. – Boa noite, Lituânia. Boa noite, Letônia – bocejei de novo, fechando os olhos.

– Durma bem, senhorita – eles disseram, em coro, com um tom de piedade na voz.


	4. Noites Brancas

Eu dormi muito. Devo ter ido deitar pouco antes do meio-dia; quando despertei, ainda estava claro, como se percebia pela luz cercava a cortina como uma auréola. Todavia, o relógio marcava 20:17. Eu sacudi a cabeça; noites brancas. Claro, as noites brancas de São Petersburgo, quando só havia umas quatro horas sem sol. O que o Lituânia tinha dito sobre isso? Ah, que o Rússia não dormia nessas noites. Também, seria difícil, com a claridade.

Apesar do conselho do báltico, eu decidi que não podia ser uma ideia assim tão má dar uma volta pelo palacete a essa hora. Era um fenômeno que eu nunca tinha visto. Não se pode dizer a alguém "Está acontecendo uma aurora boreal lá fora, mas você não pode sair pra ver". O fenômeno era outro, mas a ideia era a mesma. Nem sequer me ocorreu abrir as cortinas. Fui até a cômoda, onde de fato havia um delicioso lanche de pão com mel e um copo de leite. Lavei minha boca numa bacia com um jarro d'água que havia ao lado da cama, e, não encontrando minha roupa no quarto ao lado – deviam ter pegado pra lavar – peguei um roupão de lã que estava por ali e saí para o corredor.

Andando devagar, desta vez eu prestei atenção na casa. Era muito ampla, todos os cômodos eram largos e altos, e os corredores pareciam ruas. Pelas paredes, havia pinturas francesas, retratos de czares e príncipes, estátuas dos líderes comunistas, uma sala com _ícones_1, volta e meia, estantes com livros ou troféus de guerra – taças ricamente lavradas, baixelas, etc... Havia até mesmo uma sala totalmente vazia, cujas paredes eram pintadas imitando os campos de girassóis lá fora. Nem todos os aposentos eram decorados ou confortáveis; vários eram construídos em madeira e seu interior assimilava-se a uma _isbá_2 pobre das aldeias russas. Havia lareiras de vários tamanhos, em quase todos os aposentos, e não há nem dúvida de que em cinco minutos eu já havia me perdido. Se já me perdi até numa casa de três cômodos!

Eu achei outros quartos com cama, se quisesse voltar a dormir. De verdade, o mais impressionante sobre aquela casa era como ela parecia _vazia_. Durante o dia não era assim, por causa de todos aqueles outros países que transitavam por ali, mas àquela hora o lugar era tão solitário. Por um momento, entendi porque o Rússia vivia arrastando os outros à força para lá: ele só queria companhia.

Quase nessa hora, ao abrir uma porta, me deparei com ele. Estava em uma sala que poderia passar por outra biblioteca, ou por um bar, pois uma parede estava coberta por estantes, e a outra, por uma cristaleira com todo o tipo de bebida. Em frente à porta havia um terraço, e Rússia sentava-se encarando a porta de vidro, aberta. Àquela hora, o sol não estava mais tão alto, e a sombra dele se estendia pelo chão acarpetado. O papel de parede cor de tijolo tinha um padrão que se harmonizava com as elegantes cadeiras vermelhas.

– Também sem sono, senhorita? – Rússia perguntou em voz baixa, e eu tive um sobressalto. No trecho entre as duas portas do terraço, havia um espelho inclinado, e os olhos dele refletiam-se ali, me fitando. Fechei a porta com cuidado e deslizei até a cadeira ao lado dele.

– Na verdade, não – respondi. – Já dormi demais.

– E essa luz não ajuda – ele retrucou, com um sorriso simpático.

– Bem, nem é tão forte assim – eu encolhi os ombros. Ele me olhou de lado.

– Claro, você veio do Brasil. Lá onde há sol e festa o tempo todo. O Carnaval deve ser interessante – ele disse, tentando ser simpático. Girei os olhos para o alto.

– Eu odeio o Carnaval – disse, casualmente.

– Mas parece tão... alegre.

– É idiota.

– Você é quem sabe.

Silêncio. Ele suspirou. Então disse, num tom meio defensivo:

– Sabe, pode não parecer, mas há festas alegres aqui também.

– Eu acredito – respondi, sublinhando com um sorriso. Ele me fitou, novamente com ar intrigado.

– O que veio _mesmo _fazer aqui, Srta. Érika?

– Já disse. Vim te ver.

– Por quê? – ele questionou, desconfiado. – Tem alguma mensagem do seu país? Querem vender soja; comprar ferro, talvez?

– Não. Não vim em mensagem oficial. Vim porque gosto de você.

– _Por quê?_ – difícil reproduzir toda a perplexidade dele ao fazer essa pergunta.

– É complicado responder isso. Li histórias sobre você, fiquei curiosa, procurei saber mais... e acabei gostando.

Ele me olhava. Novamente, era difícil dizer o que estava pensando.

– Meu nome é Ivan.

– Quê?

– Quero que me chame pelo meu nome humano... Ivan Braginski.

– Certo... Ivan.

– Quer vinho? – ele perguntou. Só agora percebi que ele segurava uma taça. Do outro lado dele havia uma mesinha, com uma garrafa verde em cima.

– Não, obrigada. Não sou muito fã de álcool.

Ivan serviu-se de mais um pouco.

– Você tem medo de mim? – ele perguntou, em seguida, bebericando da taça e olhando para fora, o horizonte.

– Em geral, não. Embora...

– Embora?

Hesitei. Será que eu ia botar o Lituânia em problemas se contasse o que ele tinha me dito? O coitado já era tão assustado, não queria ver ele se ferrar.

– Bem... me disseram... que o S... você fica meio estranho nessas noites brancas.

– É porque eu fico depressivo – ele respondeu, após uma pausa. – Não é sempre, mas com alguma frequência. Aí fico pensando... nas coisas do meu passado, feias ou que dão saudade. Às vezes, só escrevo poemas; às vezes faço besteiras. A tristeza não é uma emoção agradável nem segura. Acho que eles têm certa razão em se preocupar – voltou-se para mim com um sorriso. Logicamente ele sabia quem tinha me dito aquilo. – Sem contar o mau-humor em que fica uma pessoa quando não dorme bem.

– Então durma – eu exclamei.

– E quem vigia? – ele respondeu, num tom algo desdenhoso. – Está claro, poderiam vir me atacar. Sem o General Inverno, eles sempre se atrevem. Meus homens lutam bem, mas de forma desorganizada.

– Eu vigio – achei que era a única coisa que poderia dizer.

– Sério? – ele arregalou os olhos surpreso; logo em seguida, um largo sorriso de gratidão e uma carranca desconfiada se sucederam em seu rosto. – Se me atacarem, eu vou dar cabo deles, e depois de você – ele disse, no tom mais educado e natural possível. Engoli em seco.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele levantou-se e foi para o canto da sala que estava mais na sombra. Esticou-se em um divã, colocando um dos braços sobre o olho. Eu também levantei, e fechei a cortina daquele lado da sala. Quando achei que ele já tinha pegado no sono, me aproximei do divã e sentei no tapete, ao lado dele, observando-o. Reunindo coragem, acariciei os cabelos claros e lisos, que se bagunçavam com um sopro.

– Érika? – ele chamou, com voz embargada. Congelei, pensando que ele ia gritar "Vá vigiar!".

– Hm?

– Obrigado...

Notas de rodapé:

1 Não, não os de computador. São retratos dos santos, a Igreja Ortodoxa, mais comum na Rússia, não tem estátuas, mas retratos.

2 Cabana clássica das aldeias russas. Como essa: .


	5. Datcha

Por sorte, não houve ataques naquela noite. Por sorte mesmo, porque eu cochilei umas duas vezes, e na segunda, quando acordei, o Rússia já estava de pé. Ele não fez comentário. Estava perto da janela novamente, polindo cuidadosamente um cano.

Antes que eu pudesse lhe dar bom dia, Letônia entrou no aposento.

– Sr. Rússia, o café está servido – informou. Então, olhando para mim, ofereceu. – Senhorita, gostaria de uma roupa propriamente dita?

Só então reparei que meu roupão havia caído dos ombros, e a camisola era suficientemente suave para deixar ambos os presentes corados.

– Claro! – exclamei, embrulhando-me no roupão branco e seguindo Letônia. Parei na porta – _Poka*_ – disse, me dirigindo ao Ivan.

Pouco depois, quando eu me juntei aos outros – o trio báltico tomava café conosco – na mesa, trajando um vestido florido de verão, Rússia pigarreou e disse:

– Suponho que, como anfitrião, eu deva providenciar alguma distração – ele parecia meio desnorteado, não muito acostumado com isso. Olhou em volta, esperando que alguém lhe desse alguma ideia.

– Talvez fosse interessante fazerem um piquenique – sugeriu Estônia. Eu fiz uma careta; desde que chegara ali, praticamente só tinha comido e dormido.

– Ou caçar – murmurou Letônia.

– Podem também visitar alguma cidade. Moscou, talvez – opinou Lituânia. Mas Rússia descartou essas hipóteses com um aceno de mão, para meu desalento.

– Não, estou com preguiça – não sei se notou a minha cara de decepção, porque acrescentou – Outro dia eu te levo. Queria arranjar alguma coisa por aqui mesmo. Ah, já sei – vamos trabalhar no _datcha_, que tal? – ele sorriu pra mim. – Gosta de mexer com plantas?

– Mais ou menos – respondi. Podia ter adicionado "Só se não tiver outra opção".

– Eu tenho um _datcha_1 magnífico, estou certo de que vais gostar – dava bem pra captar o "mas eu quero e sou eu que mando aqui" por trás da gentileza com que foi dito. Me resignei.

– M-mas senhor – gaguejou Letônia. – O _datcha _é onde a Xexênia fica.

– O senhor falou que devíamos evitá-la e deixá-la em paz – lembrou Estônia.

– E lembra daquela vez que ela... – começou Lituânia, mas Ivan calou-o com um gesto.

– E daí? Ela só trabalha na parte oeste. Há espaço bastante pra nós três lá fora – Rússia parecia aborrecido. Franziu a testa. – E se ela _ousar_ me envergonhar na frente de visitantes estrangeiros, vai ter o que merece.

Eu o segui para fora. Tinha que correr para me manter no mesmo passo que aquelas pernas longas. Depois de um tempo, percebendo o meu esforço, ele desacelerou. Fizemos um desvio para um balcão, onde apanhamos algumas ferramentas, e continuamos a nos embrenhar no campo de girassóis.

Mais um pouco de caminhada, e a paisagem mudou. Subimos uma elevaçãozinha e, além dela, os girassóis – que nunca faltavam – dividiam o lugar com amplos canteiros de outras flores, vários pomares, e hortas que pareciam verdadeiras plantações. Achei um exagero chamar aquilo de _datcha_, que passa a ideia de uma casinha de campo, com seu quintal com agricultura e jardinagem familiar. Só pra ter uma ideia, a "casinha" em questão era aquela de onde acabávamos de sair. Mas depois considerei que aquele ali devia ter _proporções nacionais_, então estava adequado.

Uma mudança se operara no Ivan. Ele estava alegre e sorridente. Não aquele sorriso modesto e sinistro que vinha antes do "Eu os arrastarei pela língua de Moscou até Vladivostok2" ou observações semelhantes. Ele estava muito orgulhoso do seu jardim, e com uma aparência revigorada pelo ar fresco.

Estava mais falante, também. Entregou-me alguns instrumentos e ensinou a usá-los. Ensinou-me o ponto de colher morangos, e de plantar beterrabas, e a distinguir entre amora e framboesa, que eu não conhecia, pois não são frutas comuns no Brasil. Quando eu cansei e me sentei para uma pausa, ele continuou trabalhando, cantarolando distraído.

Me deitei no chão, no meio do cheiro agradável das flores e frutinhas. Mais tarde, Ivan aproximou-se, com uma cestinha cheia das frutas que estivéramos colhendo. Sentou-se ao meu lado e, enquanto comíamos, conversávamos.

– De tarde, vamos cuidar das flores – ele disse. – Há vários tipos por aí, mas minhas favoritas são os girassóis.

Eu ri.

– Sério? Eu nem desconfiava! – disse. Ele olhou em volta e encolheu os ombros, com um sorriso sem jeito. – Porque você gosta tanto deles?

– Porque são grandes – ele respondeu. – Como eu e tudo à minha volta, então se harmonizam bem – tinha lógica. – Trate de comer pra crescer, se quiser ficar aqui – ele brincou, entregando-me um punhado de morangos.

– Bem que eu queria, mas não acho que vá funcionar. Agora, só pros lados.

Ele sorriu. Ficou quieto um instante.

– ...Será que você podia me fazer companhia hoje também? – ele pediu, timidamente. – De noite, eu quero dizer. Não precisa vigiar, eu estou mais acostumado com isso. Apenas pra eu não ficar sozinho. É definitivamente deprimente.

– Claro – eu disse. – Com prazer.

Após um breve descanso, nos dirigimos aos canteiros de flores. Em alguns não havia o que fazer, de modo que fomos nos deslocando entre os canteiros que precisavam ser podados ou regados, percorrendo uma grande extensão do campo, nesse ínterim.

Aqui e ali havia outras pessoas trabalhando; algumas não estavam cuidando de plantas, ficavam perto de pequenos edifícios, em volta dos quais se amontoavam pilhas altas de minérios ou barris, contendo, pelo cheiro, petróleo.

De repente, quando estávamos cuidando de uns arbustos de rosas bravas, perto de uma dessas casinhas, ouvimos um grito de rasgar os tímpanos, mais ou menos como o grito da Xena3. No instante seguinte, alguma coisa explodiu ao meu lado. Era um coquetel Molotov4.

Virei e vi uma mulher alta, não dava pra saber se gorda ou magra, e nem a aparência dela, porque estava toda tapada por uma burca verde-azulada. Só dava pra ver os olhos, e eles eram ferozes. Observei todas essas coisas muito rápido, antes de me desviar de mais um projétil. Ela estava lançando coisas na gente como tivesse tantos braços quanto um moinho. Também falava muito rápido. Por um momento pensei que estava falando árabe; depois, percebi que desfiava pragas em russo, incessantemente. De fato, ela parecia nem me enxergar. Mirava os projéteis no Ivan, e era a ele que estava xingando.

O rosto dele se transformara. A nuvenzinha roxa estava mais roxa do que nunca, e ele fungava como um touro irado. Assim que percebeu que era ela, tinha parado de desviar-se, e começara a retribuir as agressões.

– Fora da minha área, crápula miserável! Tire seus pés imundos do meu chão, bastardo! – gritava Xexênia, porque só podia ser ela – Remova essa carcaça podre do meu espaço, gigante imbecil! Eu vou arrancar seus olhos e alimentar os corvos com eles, vou derramar seu sangue na privada, vou arrancar suas tripas com você ainda vivo!

– Cale a boca, língua de trapo! Quer o seu chão? Engula-o! – rosnou Rússia, e eu tive que me jogar no chão para não ser atingida pelo pedaço monstruoso de solo que ele arrancara e atirava nela. – Vá fazer o seu trabalho e me deixe em paz. Não pisei na porcaria do teu canto.

– Mas é meu! Me dê madeira pra cercá-lo! A minha casa é minha, e não é sua! – deitada no chão, eu reparei que no pé da Xexênia havia uma tornozeleira, do tipo das que se colocam no pé de criminosos, para monitorar seus movimentos e impedi-los de fugir.

– Você não sobrevive sozinha! Come da minha comida, diverte-se nas minhas cidades e incomoda o meu povo. Reclama porque é uma ingrata, Chechnya. Se eu te deixasse ir, no instante seguinte a Geórgia te capturaria.

– Gosto mais dela que de você – rosnou Xexênia, entrando num rompante em seu predinho, talvez para pegar mais projéteis, já que não havia mais nada para atirar à vista.

Eu levantei e fui ajudar o Rússia a apagar o fogo da manga da sua blusa. Havia um galo no canto da testa dele, e um corte no braço esquerdo, feito por uma barra de ferro atirada pela opositora.

– Odeio essa criatura perversa. Ela e Geórgia se merecem – resmungou Rússia, irado. Eu sabia que ele tinha uma bronca da Geórgia, por ser a terra do Stálin. – Tem uma porcaria de cultura diferente, e só serve pra me causar danos.

– Então por que não a deixa ir embora? – eu questionei, perplexa. Ele me fitou. Seu olhar era indiferente e egoísta, e ele não parecia dar por isso.

– Porque preciso disso – ele respondeu, apontando para os pedaços de ferro que Xexênia atirara nele, e que tinha extraído da mina. Em seguida, se afastou.

Eu fiquei ali parada. Por um momento, detestei o Rússia.

Notas:

*Poka = tchau, até logo

1 O datcha é uma segunda casa de verão, onde a maioria dos russos passam essa estação. Mais sobre o assunto: . /search/label/DATCHAS

2 Quem não sabe a distância entre esses dois lugares, dê uma olhada em um tabuleiro de War.

3 Assim: watch?v=Hm_Lv6xvNe4.

4 Bomba caseira feita com um líquido inflamável. No caso, provavelmente vodka. ;)


	6. Conferência Internacional

Cumpri minha promessa ao Rússia. Enquanto duraram as noites brancas, eu lhe fazia companhia, na biblioteca ou em qualquer daquelas milhares de salas em que calhasse estarmos quando todos os outros países iam embora. Nós principalmente líamos – o que muito me fazia gosto – às vezes cada um na sua, às vezes eu lia pra ele, ou ele pra mim. Eu tentava procurar histórias alegres, pra combater a tendência à tristeza que ele já tinha, mas, bem, os autores russos não são muito amigos de finais felizes. Por sorte, havia clássicos de todos os países naquelas prateleiras, porque o Rússia também gostava de ler.

Partilhando as aventuras e desventuras dos personagens, fomos ficando mais chegados. Ele me inventou uma dezena de apelidos, o que é um hábito russo, mas não costumava usá-los porque, segundo dizia, meu nome soa bem na sua língua. No começo, ele não se abria muito; conversávamos sobre generalidades. Com o passar dos dias, porém, foi me contando coisas sobre si; histórias, hábitos do seu povo, ou dos seus sinistros governantes. Naturalmente, eu era uma ótima ouvinte, porque esse assunto me fascinava, e ele parecia sempre agradavelmente surpreso de haver alguém que se interessasse tanto por ele.

O verão foi chegando ao fim. Os girassóis tinham murchado, e o vento, mais intenso, derrubava copas inteiras de árvores. Lá, o outono já era mais frio do que muitos invernos aqui no Brasil, de modo que eu vivia com uma garrafa térmica cheia de chá para todo lado. A propósito, como tenho ascendência gaúcha, ensinei o Rússia e os demais países da casa dele a tomar chimarrão, e eles até que gostaram, se bem que misturavam coisas inusitadas na erva. Vodka, por exemplo. (Claro que me refiro ao Ivan). Além disso, Lituânia e Letônia tinham me arranjado um monte de roupas quentes, porque previam que minha estadia seria longa. Fora o fato de parecerem ter saído de um museu – com o que eu não me importava, afinal, gosto de vestimentas antigas, – eram trajes bonitos.

Numa bela tarde, tinham acendido a lareira, e estávamos sentados numa sala com aspecto de isbá, os bálticos inclusive. Rússia tricotava. (Acho melhor não rir). Estava bem confortável ali, e, como eu gosto de conversar, consegui fazer o Lituânia me contar sua história em voz baixa. Estônia estava ocupado com contas numa escrivaninha próxima, e o Letônia brincava com os dedos, como se fossem bonequinhos, no beiral de uma janela. Então, soou a campainha. De imediato, Estônia levantou e foi atender. Voltou com uma carta na mão, parecendo preocupado. Ele pigarreou.

– Sr. Rússia, notícias da Europa – disse, em voz baixa, aproximando-se do Ivan. Com dificuldade, Rússia arrancou sua mente dos pensamentos profundos sobre o desfolhar despreocupado da bétula que fitava pelo vidro, e ergueu os olhos gentilmente para Estônia.

– Desculpe?

– Chegou uma carta da Europa, Sr. Rússia – explicou Estônia, ou, como eu já tinha descoberto, Eduard von Bock. – O senhor foi convocado para uma reunião do G8.

Rússia piscou e continuou olhando para ele, como se não tivesse entendido. Mas ele entendera sim, pois comentou, em seguida:

– Certo, certo. Querem que eu vá lá ficar quietinho e ouvir as besteiras deles de novo? – não parecia perturbado nem aborrecido. – Tudo bem, é divertido. Só tem um problema – acrescentou, após um instante, uma ruga intrigada vincou sua testa, e me indicou com o queixo – Eu estou com visita. Não posso deixar ela aqui. Deviam ter me perguntado antes se eu podia ir.

Estônia coçou a cabeça, e relanceou um olhar para mim.

– Bem... Acho que o senhor pode levá-la junto no meio dos assessores. Ninguém vai notar... eu espero.

Rússia abriu um sorriso.

– Ótima ideia. Eles são legais, mas às vezes me entendiam mortalmente – ele disse, para mim. – Além disso, não sou muito íntimo de nenhum deles, então não conversamos muito. É, definitivamente, vai ser divertido.

Foi assim que, em primeiro de setembro, junto com alguns assessores humanos, pegamos o trem para Paris e, após cruzar o Canal da Mancha, chegaríamos em Londres, sede daquela conferência. Encontramos o França no barco. Rússia, que tinha uma admiração não muito secreta por ele, foi cumprimentá-lo, e nós o seguimos.

– _Bonjour_, _Monsieur_ Rússia1 – respondeu o loiroso, afetadamente (como sempre. É, não gosto muito dele). Relanceou o olho para nós, humanos, e demorou-se um pouco mais a olhar as garotas. De repente sorriu para as duas assessoras, beijando em seguida a mão delas. – _Oui, oui_2, mas se não é a Srta. Elena, não a via desde a última conferência... E minha Svetlana, Paris têm saudades dos seus tempos de bailarina! Nunca te esqueceremos! – ele disse, pousando a mão no coração com ar sofredor. A tal Svetlana avermelhou, abanando a mão perto do rosto. – Sempre serás bem-vinda em minha casa.

Então ele me notou. Fez uma cara intrigada.

– Você eu não conhecia. _C'est nouvelle, ça petit_3_?_ – perguntou ao Rússia, me analisando atentamente.

– Ah, a Érika. Não é uma assessora, é minha convidada. Está hospedada lá em casa. Veio do Brasil só para me conhecer – Rússia anunciou, evidentemente orgulhoso. Estônia tinha dito pra falar que eu _era_ uma assessora, a fim de não arranjar encrenca. Mas, obviamente, o Rússia não estava nem aí para as consequências do que dizia ou fazia.

– Oh, _Brèsil..._ _Sont belles, ces filles_4– ele curvou-se e beijou a minha mão também, e beijou meu braço até o cotovelo, quando eu me desvencilhei. – _Pardon_5! – ele disse, com um ar fingido de consternação, meio para mim meio para o Rússia, que olhava pra ele visivelmente irritado. – Não pude conter-me. Nós, descendentes do grande Romano somos assim, cheios de fogo e paixão, e se dois se encontram, _oui!_, o que se pode fazer? – ele encolheu os ombros, com ar zombeteiro. – Muito prazer, _Mademoseille_6 – disse, piscando pra mim, que me escondi atrás do Rússia.

– Da, da... – respondeu Rússia, meio incerto. – Sim, é isso que vejo nos seus livros, França. Há tan...

– Mas, veja! – desconversou França, olhando pela escotilha. – Chegamos a essa terrinha imunda. Se marcarem aqui de novo, da próxima vez eu não venho – ameaçou, indo desembarcar, seguido pelos seus assessores e assessoras, igualmente com ar superior. A verdade é que ele vinha passear em Londres o tempo todo, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer.

Rumamos nós também para o hotel em que deviam ficar o Grupo dos Oito. Eu fiquei meio calada durante o caminho, pensando naquele imbecil do França. Claro que não ia levar a sério os elogios daquele galinha, por mais charmoso que ele seja. E com um cabelo bonito. Mas fiquei imaginando o que ele queria com isso; não dava um ponto sem nó, aquela criaturinha sorrateira. Tanto ele como o América e – sim – o Inglaterra, com quem eu simpatizava. Pela cara da Svetlana e da Elena, também estavam pensando no França, embora talvez não do mesmo jeito que eu.

Eu nunca estive em Londres, então estava adorando aquela névoa e tudo que conseguia vislumbrar através dela. Chegamos no hotel pouco depois do meio-dia. A conferência propriamente dita seria amanhã; de noite, haveria uma festa de confraternização, para acalmar os ânimos e, na verdade, introduzir os negócios mais importantes e escusos.

Rússia e os outros foram almoçar. Eu, que tinha mais curiosidade do que fome, resolvi explorar o casarão vitoriano que era o prédio do hotel. Não sei se me confundiram com uma camareira, por minha cara de sulamericana e o vestido azul que estava usando, mas ninguém objetou o meu passeio. Consegui até mesmo entrar no sótão – tinha um monte de coisas bizarras ali, retratos de reis, miniaturas de barcos engarrafados, mas também tinha poeira demais, e então resolvi descer antes de morrer sufocada, e fazer o caminho inverso, até o porão.

Perto da cozinha, ouvi uma voz que me pareceu familiar.

– ... e então, o que mais eu podia fazer?, eu corri. Muito. Assim que encontrei um telefone, liguei para o Doitsu e pedi pra ele vir me salvar, e se desse pra trazer uma _pizza_ com ele, eu agradeceria muito.

Ouvi gargalhadas, e corri na direção delas, porque eu é que não ia perder a chance de ver aquela gracinha do (He)Itália Veneziano ao vivo!

Ele estava sentado no corredor, comendo macarrão e entretendo três camareiras com suas histórias de guerra (isto é, de como fugia e era capturado). Parei um pouco longe e fiquei ouvindo.

– Mas eu não gosto disso, não. Meu chefe que me mandava ir pra guerra, mas eu não queria. Eu gosto é de amassar uvas com os pés, tocar acordeão, dançar... e de PASTAAAA! – ele exclamou, com as fendinhas dos olhos brilhando, e enrolou mais espaguete no garfo. Lambi os lábios – eu também _amo_ macarrão. Rindo, uma das copeiras olhou em volta e me viu. Itália voltou-se para mim também.

– Olá! Eu sou o Itália, e essas são Nancy, Lucy e Bettie. E você? – ele disse. – Venha cá.

– Eu sou a Érika – respondi, com os olhos no garfo dele. Arrependi-me de ter sido tão óbvia, ao próximo comentário dele.

– Você parece estar com fome – disse, gentilmente. – Fugiu lá de cima, também? O Sr. Inglaterra até que é legal, mas a comida que ele serve é quase um insulto. Bettie, pode pegar pra ela um prato daquela macarronada que eu fiz? E, se der, também um vinho e seis taças?

Eu e as inglesas nos divertimos muito com o Itália. A medida que foi (fomos?) ficando mais animado com o vinho, ele cantou, dançou, nos fez dançar a _tarantella_7, contou mais histórias (que foram ficando cada vez mais mirabolantes... na última, era ELE que salvava o Alemanha), e comeu quase a panela inteira de macarrão, de modo que nos perguntamos, espantadas, como ele podia ser tão magro e como não morreu de congestão.

Depois, abraçou duas com cada braço, e subimos todos num passo meio trôpego até o saguão. Se eu estivesse mais lúcida, teria ficado com pena das minhas companheiras, que com certeza iam perder o emprego. No saguão, esbarramos no Rússia.

– Olá, Sr. Rússia! – cumprimentou o Veneziano, curvando-se e nos levando junto. – Quanto prazer em reencontrá-lo! Não nos víamos desde...? Nem tenho ideia.

– Oi, Itália – respondeu Rússia. Estava calmo, mas meio contrariado, porque obviamente já tinha me notado. – Vejo que já conhece _minha_ convidada – ele disse, sublinhando o "minha".

– Quem? – Itália perguntou, inclinando a cabeça inocentemente. – Essa? Essa? Ah, sim, graciosíssima! – comentou, com um sorriso para o Ivan, que me puxara meio bruscamente de debaixo do braço do amante de pasta.

– Da, da, já sei: dois latinos, e blá, blá, blá – retrucou, com um leve vestígio de nuvenzinha roxa no olhar que lançou ao Veneziano. – Você terá que nos dar licença agora, Sr. Itália; vamos descansar um pouco antes do coquetel. Sabe como é, uma longa viagem...

– Claro, claro! _Buona sera_8, Sr. Rússia e Érika! Durmam bem – ele quase gritou, no meio do saguão, de modo que, mesmo estando meio bêbada, até eu fiquei com vergonha.

Preferi não olhar na cara do Rússia e corri para o meu quarto, que era junto com os dos assessores – os países e seus Chefes ficavam em outro andar. Não tive uma crise de consciência porque o peso do macarrão na barriga realmente me derrubou dormindo, de modo que, se Elena não tivesse me sacudido, eu perderia a hora do coquetel.

Ela e a Svetlana me ajudaram com os trajes, e me ensinaram o mínimo de etiqueta, matéria em que, vou confessar, eu fico devendo. Coisa de fresco. A propósito, as duas eram tão bonitas que dava até inveja – altas, rosto redondo, uma era loira de olhos azuis e a outra morena de olhos cinzentos, e ambas de cabelo liso (meu sonho quimérico). Bem, deixemos para lá. Afinal, consegui ficar apresentável, e então subimos.

Subimos, sim: o salão de festas ocupava o penúltimo andar inteiro. Na verdade, eram vários salões e algumas salas com finalidade específica (de fumantes, por exemplo), interligadas por amplas portas. Havia uma orquestra, e tocava música clássica e canções folclórica dos vários países ali presentes – não canções pululantes, claro. Coisas mais suaves9. Havia um rumorejo, um falatório baixo, com algum ar de secreto, por todo o salão. Galanteios e falsidades eram trocados em várias línguas, mas principalmente inglês e francês.

Havia uma mesa ampla, mas discreta perto de uma das paredes, com bebidas e aperitivos, mas a essa altura eu nem podia olhar para aquilo. Fiquei quietinha, perto do Rússia, observando as pessoas bem-vestidas, tentando adivinhar sua nacionalidade. Teve uma hora em que passou por mim o Barack Obama, em conversa discreta com a Angela Merkel10, e em outra parte da sala, a Hillary Clinton atacava o sucessor do Sarkozy11. Verbalmente, claro. Aliás, atacar verbalmente era exatamente o que o América parecia estar fazendo, em outra parte do salão, falando tão alto com um grupo de assessores japoneses que qualquer um poderia ouvir.

– ...então, vocês precisam dar um jeito de produzir i-phones menores, que caibam numa bolsinha de moedas. Porque as velhinhas podem querer ouvir música também. Mas não reduzam de imediato; diminuam uns 8 milímetros por edição, assim terão que comprar cada uma delas...

Pouco depois, houve o jantar, com uma enorme variedade de pratos, alguns deles – por sorte! – originários dos países convidados. Os pratos ingleses mesmo quase não foram tocados. Estavam mais nojentos que as lisonjas que o pessoal dizia entre si. Exceto o Rússia, que como sempre, estava quieto, especialmente depois de quase ter sentado no pobre invisível Canadá.

Encerrado o jantar, alguns homens foram fumar ou tomar um drinquezinho na sala ao lado, e a maior parte das mulheres, retocar a maquiagem. Como não vi nem a Elena nem a Svetlana por perto pra me ajudarem nessa tarefa (e desconfiava que não ia vê-las tão cedo, considerando as companhias com que tinham deixado a mesa do jantar), e que o Ivan optara pelo _drink_, me deixei ficar rondando por ali, até que vi o Inglaterra pensativo, na varanda, e me aproximei.

Antes de ser fã do Rússia, eu era doida pelo Inglaterra, então não ia perder a chance de trocar umas palavras com ele, sobre os fantásticos escritores de fantasia que ele tinha e sobre o Rei Artur e todos os outros cavaleiros, com suas façanhas (imaginárias e) corajosas.

– Está uma bela noite – eu comecei. Se você não sabe o que dizer, o tempo é sempre o melhor assunto. Inglaterra relanceou o olhar pra mim, curvando de leve as sobrancelhas de cinco andares.

– É verdade – ele concordou, reservado. – Há estrelas. Em geral, estão cobertas pelo fog.

– Você organizou uma bela... um belo evento, aqui – eu disse, meio incerta.

– Bem, esse é o trabalho do anfitrião – ele retrucou, com um leve sorriso, sem parar de olhar atentamente em frente.

– O que você está vendo lá? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

– U... Nada – ele emendou, rapidamente, corado e desconfiado. Recostei-me na balaustrada ao lado dele e fixei os olhos em frente, mas não vi mesmo nada.

– Aposto que é um testrálio12 – eu disse, então, de brincadeira.

– Como você sabe? – ele exclamou, espantadíssimo. – Também vê?

– Não – eu ri. Ele fechou a cara. – Por isso mesmo. Porque eu nunca vi a morte – acrescentei, rapidamente – e você sim. Muitas vezes.

– Oh... isso é verdade – ele disse, desanimado, apoiando a testa na mão, enquanto o cotovelo descansava na balaustrada. Suspirou. – Às vezes, eu acho que sou doido. Vejo essas coisas pra todo lado – ele desabafou.

– Testrálios?

– Sim, e gnomos, fadas, duendes, o Holandês Voador13, todos os fantasmas que você imaginar. Só não vejo zumbis, porque não são tradicionais; isso é coisa do retardado do América.

– Assim como vampiros que brilham ao sol14 – acrescentei. Ele riu, irônico.

– Ridículo, não? O América tenta me copiar, mas é a ruína da fantasia.

– Eles nunca produzirão mestres como o Tolkien, a J. K. Rowling, o C. S. Lewis, Terry Pratchett... – eu disse, provavelmente com os olhos brilhando de animação. É um dos meus assuntos preferidos.

– Sem a menor chance – concordou o Inglaterra, animado. Parece que eu achei um assunto em que concordávamos: que o América é um idiota. – Porque tudo o que ele faz é pra vender, no fim das contas. Ele não conhece a arte pela arte.

– Oscar Wilde – eu disse, com um sorriso. Ele também sorriu.

– Sim, ele era o maior defensor da arte. Irlandês de nascimento, inglês de língua, e francês de alma. Saudade daquela criatura, apesar do mau-gosto – admitiu, contrariado.

Conversei ainda um pouco com ele. Tinha conseguido uma façanha, fazer o Inglaterra se abrir comigo. Quando comecei a conversa, não tinha muita esperança. Ficou um pouco mais distante quando perguntou quem eu era e descobriu que eu vinha do Brasil. Argh, europeus nojentos e esnobes. Mas já que já tinha começado, continuou desabafando seus aborrecimentos contra o América, o França, a Rainha e mais um monte de gente. Ele não fazia isso com muita frequência.

– Srta. Érika, vamos nos retirar? – ouvi, no meio de um discurso do Inglaterra sobre como ele não era louco por conversar com elfos. Inglaterra calou-se de pronto. Olhei para trás; era Aleksandr Popov, um dos assessores do Rússia.

– _Minutochku, Aleksandr Petrovich_15 – eu pedi. E, para o Inglaterra. – Tenho que ir.

– Bem, foi um prazer conversar com você – ele respondeu, endireitando-se, e colocando a mão na nuca. Creio que já estava caindo a ficha de que ele tinha destrinchado sua alma para uma estranha. E uma estranha _estrangeira_, ainda por cima. Mas não dei tempo a ele de se arrepender.

– O prazer foi todo meu – retruquei, erguendo-me na ponta dos pés e beijando o rosto dele. Haha! Nunca vi alguém tão perturbado. – Boa noite – disse, rápido, e corri atrás de Aleksandr, abafando o riso.

Sem dúvida, o dia estava sendo muito divertido.

* * *

Notas de rodapé:

1 Bom dia, Sr. Rússia

2 Oui (francês), Da (russo), Ja ou Jawohl (alemão, pronuncia-se ya ou yavol), Yes (inglês) – tudo isso quer dizer "Sim".

3 É nova, essa pequena?

4 Oh, Brasil... São bonitas, essas garotas.

5 Desculpe!

6 Senhorita.

7 Ou "quiamo, quiamo...". Pra quem não conhece, ou não lembra, é essa aqui: watch?v=T4i97cYnJio

8 Boa tarde.

9 Algo mais assim: watch?v=UYW6lp3oFHs (Greensleeves, Inglaterra), watch?v=CGBDWER-wUI&feature=related (Cavalgada das Valquírias, Alemanha) ou assim watch?v=koXO-4j0LIc&feature=related (O lago dos cisnes, Rússia).

10 Chanceler da Alemanha.

11 Sarkozy é o ex-presidente da França. Galinhão igual o personagem do país.

12 Testrálio é um animal fantástico, não sei se criado pela J.K. Rowling, aparece em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (livro 5). Pra quem não conhece, é tipo um cavalo descarnado e voador, negro e com olhos opacos, brancos, cegos. Um animal sinistro. Só pode vê-lo quem já viu a morte de alguém de perto. No livro, Harry é um dos poucos que vê. Os outros são Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom.

13 Quem não sabe quem é ele, que vá assistir Bob Esponja!

14 Desculpem-se fãs de Crepúsculo (e de Walking Deads ou coisa parecida), mas não resisti. ;)

15 Um minutinho, Aleksandr Petrovich. Petrovich é o patronímico, indica o nome do pai da pessoa. No caso, Aleksandr filho de Piotr (Pedro). Usar o nome e o patronímico da pessoa, em russo, é uma maneira formal de tratamento, equivalente a dizer Sr. Aleksandr.


	7. Conferência Internacional II

Não me acordaram, no dia seguinte. Pode ser que pensaram que eu não me interessaria pela parte realmente política do encontro, mas não sei... Mesmo se foi isso, se enganaram– como gostar de Hetalia sem apreciar geopolítica?

Sem nem procurar se havia um café a ser tomado, peguei o passe para entrar na sala de conferência, e corri para lá. Tive que pegar um táxi, pois o evento teria lugar num edifício vizinho da Câmara dos Lordes. Por sorte, ainda estavam na parte das homenagens e coisinhas do tipo. Os países sentavam-se ao redor de uma mesa, no centro, e todos os assessores, bem como outras pessoas importantes, nas galerias, a que se tinha acesso por uma escada revestida de veludo.

Subi lá e sentei atrás dos russos, em silêncio. Alguns deles arquearam as sobrancelhas, ao me ver. Cumprimentei-os com um aceno de mão, e depois me voltei para a frente, decidida a ficar quieta e não atrapalhar a reunião. De qualquer forma, só o fato de estar ali já era uma história para contar aos meus netos, se eu vier a ter algum.

Minha intenção de passar despercebida não deu totalmente certo, apesar da descrição do Alfred ou James que se aproximou de mim, com aquele passo de gato dos mordomos de história de detetive, entregando-me uma correspondência de aparência oficial. Em papel amarelado, com um selo, até parecia uma carta de Hogwarts. Quase rasguei o papel, atrapalhando-me com os dedos na hora de abrir.

"_Cara Srta. Batista, (dizia a carta, digitada em courier new)_

_Considerando o agradável colóquio que mantivemos por ocasião do pós-jantar, na data de ontem, e seus admiráveis conhecimentos sobre as criaturas bizarras que habitam a literatura da nação inglesa (falo também dos autores), venho, por meio desta, convidá-la oficialmente para a Convenção Regional de Fantasia, na próxima semana, que é uma prévia para a Convenção Mundial de Fantasia, que ocorrerá aqui em outubro do ano que vem (2013)._

_As atrações do evento incluem: simulação de batalha medieval; travessia de uma floresta (à noite), festa céltica, e visita a um castelo assombrado. _

_Espero contar com a sua presença, para continuarmos o tópico sobre batalha do bem contra o mal. Caso isso não seja possível durante o evento, você pode se hospedar na minha casa por mais __**um (01) fim de semana**__, e discutiremos o assunto durante o chá._

_Na ocasião, poderemos analisar a possibilidade de futuras visitas._

_Att,_

_Arthur Kirkland (vulgo Inglaterra)."_

Arregalei os olhos, trêmula. Bem, aquele convite era _quase _o mais próximo que um trouxa poderia chegar de uma carta de Hogwarts. Mesmo com aquele ofensivo destaque para o "um (01) fim de semana", que com certeza tinha sido acrescentado por causa da minha nacionalidade – eta pavor de imigrante pobre! Fitei o Inglaterra, com ar um pouco irônico; ele estava olhando para mim, medindo minha reação, e seus lábios delinearam um imperceptível sorriso. Relanceei os olhos para o Rússia, sem muita certeza se ele tinha visto isso; parecia impassível como de costume.

Bem, bem, um convite desse não era de se jogar fora, apesar da secura. "Definitivamente, vou pensar no assunto". Guardei a carta no primeiro bolso que encontrei, e, como o Canadá tinha acabado de ler a pauta da reunião, passei, como todo mundo, a prestar atenção de verdade. Pensei que o América ia falar primeiro, mas não; quem pigarreou e se levantou foi o Alemanha.

– Há uma coisa que temos que resolver. Essa crise econômica na Europa _tem_ que acabar. Não sei como dizer isso de maneira delicada, mas... – ele cruzou os braços – Eu não vou mais pagar as farras de vocês.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – fez França, ofendido.

– Quero dizer que você não trabalha – sibilou Doitsu. – As pessoas no seu país fazem greve cada vez que alguém quebra a unha.

França apontou o dedo pra ele, mas ficou mordendo o ar, sem conseguir dizer nada.

– Ele até fez uma greve em protesto contra as greves – zombou Inglaterra.

– Eu não riria muito se fosse você – retrucou Alemanha, friamente. – Não ajuda nada isolado com a sua libra.

– Devíamos fazer um bloqueio até ele aceitar o Euro – opinou França, sempre feliz de poder estar contra o Inglaterra.

– Nem morto – resmungou o sobrancelhudo. – Não sou tonto, não me agarro a cadáver.

– Eu não te causo problemas, né, Doitsu? – perguntou Hetalia, parecendo mesmo aflito. Foi a vez do Alemanha ficar balbuciando, sem saber como responder àquilo sem um palavrão. E um palavrão em alemão... poderia provocar uma terceira guerra mundial.

– Ah, não faz mais que a sua obrigação em suportar nossas dívidas – disse o Romano, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Você causou muitos problemas à Europa, no século passado, com as guerras e aquele murinho besta – ele totalmente ignorou o fato de ter sido aliado do Alemanha nas duas guerras a que fazia referência. O alemão avermelhou.

– Vocês dois... – ele rosnou, estendendo o dedo para os irmãos italianos. Respirou. – Só não digo que são os piores de todos porque tem o Grécia, que só dorme – Doitsu suspirou e apertou a testa com a ponta dos dedos. – _E _aquelas coisas do Leste Europeu.

O sorriso na cara do Rússia dava pra ser enxergado a anos-luz de distância.

Creio que foi por isso – pra não ouvir uma possível sugestão do Rússia que, quem sabe, de tão desesperados que estavam os europeus, eles poderiam aceitar – que o América tomou a palavra.

– Senhores – ele disse, erguendo ambas as mãos para evitar engalfinhamentos, que pareciam uma possibilidade palpável. – Eu tenho uma solução. Vocês sabem que quando o clima esquenta entre vocês... a humanidade perde. Não destruam seus prédios históricos e obras de arte com batalhas à toa. Minhas crianças precisam desses lugares pra visitar em sua viagem de conclusão de curso. Voltem seus olhos para o Futuro!... – ele exclamou, fazendo um gesto para dentro, com as mãos. Momento épico. Só faltava mesmo a bandeira acenando atrás. Os outros países ficaram olhando pra ele, numa total poker face, sem fazer ideia do que ele estava falando. América irritou-se. – Não enxergam?! – ele exclamou, ainda apontando para si.

– O quê, exatamente, Sr. América? – perguntou o Veneziano, timidamente.

– Exato, a América! _E _a Oceania! O Novo e o Novíssimo Mundo – América estava exaltado. – Vejam vocês, apesar desse nome, eu não sou o único país na América – "Sério?!", resmungou o Canadá, irritado, e ninguém ligou. Estavam prestando atenção no "Hero". – Há toda uma América Central, e, sim, uma do Sul, também...

Foi a minha vez de pensar "Sério?!". Mas aquilo estava ficando estranho; agucei os ouvidos.

–... Até agora, eu não tinha ressaltado esse fato aos olhos de vocês, porque, bem, o continente é _meu_. Só _eu_ devia mandar naqueles países. Ocorre que eles estão um pouquinho rebeldes... Faz uns anos, tiveram até a coragem de derrubar os meus ditadores. E eu, que sempre quis o melhor para aquelas nações tolinhas... – ele fez, com ar sofredor, juntando as mãos no peito. – Só queria livrá-las do comu...

– América-san, pode ir direto ao ponto? – pediu, quase _implorou_ Nihon, que vigiava o Rússia pelo canto do olho.

– Ok, ok. O que estou falando é que lá ainda tem o que explorar. E, se vocês precisarem, eu deixo – ele deu de ombros.

Os países ficaram um momento em silêncio. Tentei imaginar o que eles estavam pensando, e desisti. Eu não estava achando aquilo nem um pouco engraçado.

– Quais são... as condições? – veio a voz grave e cautelosa do Alemanha.

– O Oriente Médio é meu – direto, esse América. – Eu vi primeiro, e _ninguém_ – essa foi dita olhando para o Rússia – tasca.

– Haha, essa é boa; você leva todo o petróleo, e nós, como nos viramos? – sibilou o França, de braços cruzados.

– Você está enganado, França-san – disse Japão, em voz baixa. – Pelo menos na América do Sul, há bastante petróleo. É somente uma questão de encontrar os instrumentos para extraí-lo. Alguns engenheiros meus estavam entre os encarregados de estudar as possibilidades.

– E há muito mais do que isso lá! – exclamou o América, dando um soco na mesa, empolgado. – Agarrem essa oportunidade, amigos, e de quebra poderão levar _a Amazônia..._ Ninguém sabe quantos tipos de plantas há lá, quais suas propriedades, se duvidar acharemos até ervas mágicas. E quantas espécies de animais. Isso sem falar da água, da madeira nobre, _e _dos minerais. Sim, ouro, prata, e muitos outros. Só é preciso descobrir os locais onde ainda sobrou algo, porque o Espanha e o Portugal saquearam bastante aqueles lados, e cavar.

Como todos sabem, _ouro_ é uma palavra muito mais mágica que "por favor" ou mesmo "expelliarmus". Os olhos das nações cintilavam de ambição.

– E como supõe que nós poderíamos... entrar na posse dessas coisas? – disse o Inglaterra, cautelosamente. – Porque isso está na casa de outros países, não está?

– Bem, se virem – América encolheu os ombros. – Já dei a dica e prometi não interferir; não posso mastigar o hambúrguer pra vocês também. Mas... – ele sorriu de modo malvado – existe alguém lá que anda querendo aparecer.

– Se está se referindo ao Argentina, ele é aparecido por natureza – disse o Inglaterra. Tinha uma bronca com esse país por causa de umas tais Ilhas Malvinas, ou Falklands, mas isso é outra história.

– É, América, você se expressou mal – França riu. – Todos os descendentes do Espanha gostam de aparecer. E se fala da Venezuela, embora ela seja uma belezinha, não penso que goste muito de nós, europeus. E nem nós dela.

– O América está falando do Burajiru – deduziu Nihon, que fitava os EUA atentamente.

– Brasil? – todos exclamaram. Os olhares do França e do Inglaterra voltaram-se rapidamente para o alto, na minha direção, por um segundo; espero ter conseguido controlar a palidez.

– Não temos nenhuma razão para atacá-lo... – disse o Inglaterra, lentamente, parecendo _lamentar o fato_.

– Ah, eu tenho – resmungou o Romano. Mas isso também é outra história.

– Bem, não por alguma _ação_ – refletiu o Alemanha, sutilmente. – Mas se ele continuar se omitindo... em cuidar da floresta, eu quero dizer...

– ... teremos que tomar conta da situação – completou o França. E era horrível vê-los se dando bem, até com esse _transmimento de pensação_. Silêncio.

– Bem, isso são coisas pra se pensar no futuro – o Inglaterra despertou todo mundo. – A Bélgica tem uma dívida e precisamos saber o que fazer com isso.

A convenção se prolongou por toda a tarde, e noite adentro, decidindo assuntos do mundo todo, mas principalmente os _déficits_ econômicos dos demais países europeus – Espanha, Portugal, Romênia... Todo mundo. Eu já não conseguia mais prestar atenção. Saí algumas vezes pra respirar, voltei, mas não me acalmava. Da mesma forma que o dia anterior tinha sido divertido, o de hoje estava me aterrorizando. Eu roia as unhas, coisa que não tenho hábito de fazer. Minha cabeça só tinha a palavra "Guerra, guerra, guerra, guerra...", e eu tinha esquecido do convite do Inglaterra, tinha esquecido até do Rússia, só pensava num jeito de voltar pra casa e avisar o governo, ou a população, nem que tivesse que ir na Globo pra isso. Apenas, não era tão simples, pois eu não sabia como tinha ido parar lá, e obviamente aquele não era o meu mundo, com países antropomórficos. Será que existia um Brasil, e alguém tinha o telefone dele, para eu poder avisar?

Encerrada a conferência, voltei sem sentir para o hotel, na companhia dos assessores do Rússia. Não conversei muito com eles. Eu estava preocupada, e eles também não pareciam muito felizes comigo. Me meti logo na cama, mas demorei um tempão até pegar no sono, de puro cansaço...

Na outra manhã, pra variar, novamente não me acordaram. E as surpresas desagradáveis não tinham terminado: estava me vestindo, sonolenta, quando olhei pela janela, para o pátio do hotel, e vi o Rússia e seus assessores dirigindo a arrumação da bagagem no porta-malas de dois carros oficiais.

Eles iam embora sem mim!


	8. Planos

Eu literalmente voei. Até hoje não tenho certeza se não cortei caminho pulando pela janela, mas como meu quarto era no quinto andar, acho pouco provável. O que consta é que, em dois minutos, eu estava lá, bem a tempo de esmagar meus dedos na porta do carro que o Alexandr Popov estava fechando.

Não me importei com a dor, porque consegui meu objetivo, que eles parassem. Além do fato de eu estar ferrada se fosse deixada ali, pois nem podia ficar, nem sabia como voltar pra casa, o que mais me doía era estar sendo abandonada. Porque, na minha cabeça, minha visita ao Rússia não tinha acabado. E eu nunca imaginaria uma atitude rude assim da parte dele. Já tinha visto ele ser cruel, mas nunca rude.

Ivan abriu a outra porta do carro, e saiu por ela. Fitava-me com frieza.

– Sim? – perguntou, polidamente.

– Sim o quê!? – eu exclamei, aborrecida, arregalando os olhos. – Como é isso, eu fico?

– Ora, já que a Convenção Regional de Fantasia é na semana que vem, achei que o Sr. Inglaterra não encontraria problema em te hospedar mais um pouco até lá – ele respondeu, simplesmente, com um pequeno sorriso. Eu gaguejei.

– C-como você...?

– Já ouviu falar dos espiões russos? Não são exatamente lenda, sabe – Rússia retrucou, suavemente. Como o outro carro já dera partida e rodara meio pátio, ele gritou para que parassem. – Enfim, não te culpo – ele continuou, sorrindo ainda, mas um sorriso um pouco amargo. – No seu lugar, eu provavelmente também preferiria os países europeus. Em alguns aspectos, eles são mesmo encantadores. Especialmente as suas tripas – escapou. Ele riu. – Brincadeira. Você conseguiu ficar amiga deles, meus parabéns. É o que eu venho tentando há anos. Divirta-se.

– Ivan, eu não fiquei amiga deles. Eu não sei se você ouviu o mesmo que eu, mas eles estão planejando atacar o meu país.

– Eles? Como sabe se não é _nós_? – ele disse, com ar cruel. Entrou no carro. – Boa sorte – disse, então, fazendo sinal para o motorista seguir. Eu corri e me agarrei na porta ao lado dele.

– Eu não sei como voltar pra casa, e não posso e nem quero ficar aqui. Quero ir com você. Por favor... – implorei, desesperada.

Ele simplesmente ficou me olhando, por pelo menos um minuto inteiro, na tortura da incerteza. Às vezes uma alegria cruel se delineava nos seus olhos, que ficavam mais escuros, mais púrpura; em outros momentos, era ternura e piedade. Vou lhe dizer, confesso que eu mereci, mas agradável não era.

– Sasha, vá buscar a mala dela – ele disse, após um momento. – E depois, vá no outro carro. Tenho negócios a tratar.

Ele abriu espaço pra eu me sentar e fechou a porta. Viu que eu estava descalça – e tremendo, a Inglaterra é fria também – então tirou o cachecol e jogou em cima dos meus pés, em silêncio. Eu corei.

– Desculpa, Rússia... eu... – murmurei, envergonhada. Ele dispensou minhas desculpas com um aceno de mão. Fitava a janela do outro lado.

– Eu já disse que faria a mesma coisa – disse, em voz baixa. Então se virou pra mim, desconfiado. – Quer _mesmo_ voltar para a minha casa, ou só disse isso porque não tem pra onde ir?

Amo esse rapaz, sempre tão sutil.

– Quero sim – respondi. – Muito embora... eu gostaria de poder ir avisar o meu país. Você sabe, toda a minha família e os meus amigos...

– Uhm. Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre esse assunto.

O carro pusera-se em movimento.

– Você acha... – ele disse, após um momento – que o Brasil aceitaria tornar-se um com a Mãe Rússia? – engoli em seco.

– Talvez, se fosse mesmo uma _mãe _Rússia, e não você.

Ele olhou pra mim espantado, e depois riu.

– Como acha que isso acontece? – eu encolhi os ombros, vermelha. – Bastam alguns tratados, sabia? – ele riu, de novo.

– Mesmo assim, eu não sei não, Ivan. Dá trabalho pra caramba cuidar do tamanho que já temos – então me lembrei de uma coisa. – Mas eu não devia estar dizendo essas coisas pra você. Pra depois você invadir o Brasil mais fácil? – perguntei, irônica, cruzando os braços. Ele descartou a possibilidade com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

– O mundo inteiro vai ser um com a Mãe Rússia, um dia. Não tenho pressa pra alcançar o Brasil. E você viu ali como eles gostam de mim – ele riu, sarcástico. – Não pediram meu apoio, e eu não tenho motivo pra oferecê-lo. Adoraria vê-los quebrar a cara – confessou, suavemente, com as mãos cruzadas no colo.

– Está dizendo que vai apoiar o Brasil? – perguntei, esperançosa.

– Não – ele continuou sorrindo. Quando viu minha cara desolada, acrescentou. – Eu também não tenho motivo pra fazer isso, Érika.

Verdade. Droga. Ocorreu-me uma ideia.

– Bem, mas e o BRICS?

– Que BRICS? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Oh, se refere àquela classificação...

–...dos países com maior potencial de crescimento. Se vocês todos se unissem de verdade, além de ocuparem quase metade do espaço da Terra, com certeza controlariam o mundo – ui, parece que eu também tenho uma mente de Pink e Cérebro. Vai ver que no fundo é por isso que me afino com o Rússia. Mas consegui meu objetivo. Os olhos dele começavam a brilhar com uma luzinha roxa, e dessa vez não me assustou, fiquei foi feliz.

– Tem um problema, o Yao. China – ele explicou, em voz baixa. – Antes eu queria ser amigo dele, mas agora abandonei o comunismo. Ele já fugia de mim antes, quem dirá agora. Nunca conseguiremos a colaboração dele.

– Isso não é problema – eu disse, me recostando na porta do carro com o ar faceiro da Chiquinha. – O Brasil tem boas relações com o China. _E_ com a África do Sul.

Yuhu! A nuvenzinha roxa crescia. Agora eu precisava dar o golpe final.

– Claro – eu disse, com um suspiro – que nada disso será possível se eles invadirem mesmo o Brasil. Vão querer dirigir o país, tomar tudo que é nosso, e modificar nossas relações com os outros países segundo a vontade deles. Aí, babau planos de grandeza. Acho que até o sol vai escurecer de tristeza – eu disse, para acrescentar um toque poético. Rússia parecia a ponto de chorar – ...vai apoiar o Brasil? – eu perguntei, em voz baixa, teatral.

– Vou pensar no caso – ele respondeu. Argh! Vai ser durão assim na China! Cruzei os braços, emburrada.

– Pelo menos, podes mandar um emissário na casa do meu pai avisá-lo? – pedi. Referia-me ao país, não ao meu pai de verdade, porque às vezes o Rússia me chamava de filha do Brasil.

– Vou mandar, quando chegar a hora.

– Mande agora, não vai dar tempo de se prepararem! – ele riu.

– Não... Você não entende das sutilezas entre países, menina. Espionagem e contraespionagem. Os europeus ainda nem firmaram propósito de atacar o Brasil. Se eu me antecipasse, descobririam minhas intenções, e me esconderiam os seus planos, o que estragaria tudo – ele explicou, suavemente. Fiquei de cara com como ele era esperto quando queria. Na verdade, ele não dera certeza nem a mim sobre as suas intenções.

Suspirei e me recostei no assento, ainda preocupada. Como não estaria? Brasil e guerra sempre foram palavras incompatíveis pra mim; eu estava diante da perspectiva de _doom_ do meu país. Tem coisas que eu não gosto aqui, como o calor e o Carnaval, mas, puxa...

– Relaxe – Rússia disse, me observando. – Não há razão pra preocupações agora. O futuro sempre nos surpreende. Pode ser que nada do que você está pensando aconteça, então pra quê se preocupar? – ele encolheu os ombros, e me ofereceu seu frasco de bolso, com o sorriso fofo e tranquilo de costume. – Vodka sempre ajuda.

Recusei.

Pouco depois, cruzamos o canal da Mancha.


	9. General Inverno

Rússia continuava gentil como sempre. Parecia ter esquecido por completo os incidentes com os outros países, durante a conferência. Na sua terra, a comemoração do aniversário (que acontece duas vezes ao ano1) não é tão importante quanto na nossa, mas em 8 de setembro ele preparou uma festinha pra mim, à maneira do "cafezinho" brasileiro. Bem inusitada, porque os convidados eram os países que trabalhavam pra ele. Como presentes, ganhei coisas típicas desses países, até algumas comidas. Adorei essa atenção dele para comigo, mesmo desconfiando que a real intenção era me fazer esquecer a Convenção Regional de Fantasia, que devia acontecer nos mesmos dias. E cujo convite tinha sumido misteriosamente.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu continuava preocupada. No fundo, gostaria de ir pra casa, nem que fosse por uns dias, pra conhecer o Brasil e avisá-lo. Além disso, o inverno se aproximava a passos largos e gelados, e a temperatura caía à escala de 5 graus por dia. Por tudo isso, lá pelo meio de outubro, a neve logo começaria a cair, e eu tomei coragem e pedir ao Ivan que me deixasse passar o inverno em casa.

– Vai e não volta – ele disse, após uns quinze minutos me olhando com aquele sorriso imóvel no rosto. O tom de voz foi sinistro. Especialmente porque depois ele riu com aquele "kolkolkol" bizarro que fazia todo mundo derreter. Eu fiquei presa no lugar, ao lado da poltrona em que ele estava sentado; não sabia como agir. Em instantes, ele se controlou. Então me fitou com ar magoado. – Você disse que gostava de mim, porque quer fugir assim que chega o inverno? – jogou na minha cara, embora sem o tom de quem está fazendo isso – É incoerente gostar de mim e não da neve.

– Eu gosto da neve, Ivan... eu acho – respondi. – Mas eu não sei se aguento, não. Nunca nem vi neve. Já ultrapassamos faz tempo as temperaturas mínimas do inverno no Brasil.

– Besteira! – ele disse, com um aceno de mão despreocupado. – Nada que algumas peles e um pouco de chá com vodka não resolvam. Justamente porque você nunca viu neve! Acha que vou deixar você perder? Não, você fica aqui, e nós vamos fazer guerra de bolas de neve, bonecos de neve, patinar no gelo, esquiar... Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir. Agora, coloque o gorro e as luvas, vamos alimentar os meus ursos.

Não havia discussão possível com o Rússia.

No fim das contas, ele tinha razão. Eu me diverti pra caramba, sempre que conseguia superar o formigamento nos membros. Ele era tão fofo que fingia que tinha sido acertado pelas minhas bolas que passavam a verstas2 de distância, e me deixava ganhar; não era muito delicado, porém, e mais de uma vez teve que me desenterrar de debaixo das suas bolas de neve do tamanho de cometas. O primeiro boneco de neve que fizemos era grandão e desajeitado; o Rússia pode ter se identificado com ele, não sei; a questão é que ele achou que o coitado estava muito sozinho, e todo dia fazíamos um boneco novo; na altura do Natal ocidental3, a casa já estava cercada por um exército deles. Apesar de voltar pra casa com as roupas úmidas da neve derretida quase todo dia, e de me recusar a tomar vodka para esquentar, parecia que eu ia aguentar bem aquele inverno.

Até um dia, quando fomos patinar no lago Baikal. Deslizamos por uma parte em que o gelo estava mais fino, e ele cedeu com o peso do Rússia, de modo que nós dois caímos na água gelada (como mil facas cortando o seu corpo, roubando a expressão do finado Jack do Titanic), porque eu só patinava com ele me conduzindo, sob pena de me esborrachar. Ele riu. Pensou que eu também estava rindo, mas a minha expressão estranha era do choque térmico.

Naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir, tossindo e espirrando. Acordei com tanta febre que as coisas ondulavam diante de mim. Não tive forças pra me levantar e ir tomar café. O Lituânia veio saber o que se passava, foi embora, e voltou com o Rússia. Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada na sequência. Acordei algumas vezes. Parecia haver sempre um dos países bálticos ao meu redor, e às vezes algum dos outros. O Rússia eu entrevia de vez em quando. Numa das vezes, dando uma bronca colossal no Letônia; em outra ocasião, ajoelhado em um canto. Associar o que estava acontecendo, no meu estado, era impossível.

Ministraram-me sopas e vários tipos de chá, mas eu não melhorava. Tossia tanto que às vezes chorava de dor nos pulmões. Eu não sei quantos dias isso durou. Uma noite, acordei, com um pouco mais de consciência, e lá estavam os fiéis Lituânia, Estônia e Letônia do meu lado. Lituânia percebeu que meu olhar estava em foco, e correu pra me dar um copo de água.

– Como você está? – perguntou, me ajudando a tomá-lo.

– Bem, eu acho – retruquei, com voz rouca. – Por que vocês ainda estão aqui? Já é de noite. E cadê o Ivan?

– Estamos aqui pra cuidar da senhorita – respondeu Estônia. – E o Sr. Rússia saiu.

– Onde ele foi? – perguntei. Silêncio. Os três se entreolharam.

– Bem – respondeu Estônia – ele disse que ia enfrentar o General Inverno. Disse que ia fazer o General devolver a sua saúde.

– Ou...? – perguntei.

– Ele não deixou um "ou" – respondeu Letônia, em voz baixa.

Lá fora, várias verstas além do nosso exército de bonecos, uma criatura vagava, andando sempre em frente, lutando a cada passo como se estivesse nadando, e não cortando o ar.

– _Zima_4! – gritou Rússia, com ferocidade, para a tempestade de neve que o fustigava e rugia ao redor dele. – Devolva a saúde dela! Deixe-a em paz!

O vento assobiava vertiginosamente em seus ouvidos, e o som assemelhava-se a uma risada zombeteira. Rússia trincou os dentes. Seu caso com o General Inverno era de longa data. Ora aliado, ora inimigo, o General Inverno sempre mantivera a casa de Rússia segura, mas a que preço!

– Zima! – repetiu Rússia. – Zima! Deixe-a! Que foi que ela te fez? Solte-a. Ela vem de longe, de uma terra de sol, não está acostumada a este gelo. Você joga sujo. Solte-a... Por favor... – ele soluçou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. O vento sacudia o seu cachecol e as árvores em volta, impiedoso. Ivan rugiu de raiva.

– Tome a mim no lugar dela, bandido! – ele exclamou, em voz alta, despindo e jogando longe a _ushanka_5, o cachecol, o casaco... até ajoelhar-se na neve, trajando somente as calças. – _Pojaluista_6... – ele murmurou, por entre dentes que batiam.

A nevasca fustigava-o violentamente; somente Rússia conhecia o General Inverno bem o bastante para reconhecer sua voz acre nos assovios da tempestade.

– Acha que eu já não venho tentando fazer isso, ano após ano? Mas você é forte, Rússia, e ambos nos conhecemos há muito tempo, somos previsíveis um para o outro...

– Cale essa boca e faça o seu trabalho!

– ... Além do mais, você sabe que nós fenômenos naturais não podemos extirpar uma nação, a menos que nos seja permitido. Levante-se, idiota! A sua hora ainda não chegou... ainda. Nem a dela. Mas faz mal em se apegar. Os seres humanos duram tanto quanto um sopro...

A voz se afastou. Rússia permaneceu ali, de olhos cerrados, dentes trincados, e tremendo violentamente naquele frio de quarenta graus negativos, enquanto a tempestade se acalmava. Pouco depois, ouviu-se o deslizar de um trenó.

– Sr. Rússia! – gritou Estônia, ainda longe. – Sr. Rússia, ela reagiu. Foi depois que tomou o... mas o que o senhor...?! Perdeu o juízo, Sr. Rússia, quer ficar doente também? – questionou o rapaz, atarantado.

Rússia vestiu-se rapidamente e saltou para o trenó, tragando até a última gota de vodka do seu frasco de bolso. Partiram na corrida e Ivan, impaciente, a toda hora açoitava os pobres cachorros. Assim que chegou em casa, quase arrombou a porta, e disparou para o aposento em que tinha me deixado, doente.

Sentada na cama e embrulhada em cobertores, eu conversava com Letônia e Lituânia.

Ivan soltou uma risada falha – via-se que seu estado de nervos era deplorável – e, inclinando-se para mim, levantou-me como se eu fosse de papel, de modo que fiquei com os pés balançando a meio metro do chão. Ele me deu um abraço sufocante.

– Graças... Graças ao bom Deus! – ele exclamou, na sua voz grave. – Eu estava quase certo de que você morreria, e então seria minha culpa, porque eu te obriguei a ficar...

Os três leais servos do Rússia nos olhavam boquiabertos. Rússia, com crise de consciência por ter (quase) provocado a morte de alguém? Isso era inédito.

Eu e Ivan sentimos o olhar deles, e avermelhamos. Ele me pôs no chão.

– Bem, eu... Eu vou dormir aqui, caso você ainda precise de cuidados – ele disse, indo ao quarto anexo e trazendo um divã de tamanho razoável. Recobrando um pouco da presença de espírito, voltou-se para Estônia e seus companheiros. – Vocês três não estão dispensados – disse, com severidade. – Letônia vai dormir aqui também. Os outros, se arranjem por aí, não muito longe, pra que possam atender prontamente se forem chamados. Boa noite.

Autoritário como sempre, ele apagou as luzes sem perguntar a ninguém se podia, restando apenas a claridade da fogueira. E daqueles olhos violeta quentes e preocupados, aqueles olhos que haviam enfrentado o General Inverno por mim...

1 Tecnicamente, o segundo aniversário corresponde ao dia do Santo com cujo nome a criança foi batizada. Mas no meu caso, era o meu niver mesmo, acho que não existe uma Santa Érika.

2 Medida russa antiga equivalente a 1.067m. É a medida que aparece nos livros de Dostoevsky, Gogol, por isso fiquei com vontade de usar também.

3 O Natal russo, que segue a data da Igreja Ortodoxa, é em 7 de janeiro.

4 Inverno, em russo.

5 O chapéu russo com abas. Tipo esses: . /search/label/USHANKA

6 Por favor. Pronuncia-se "pajalsta".


	10. Mudar?

– Blin![1]

Tomei um susto ao acordar precisamente com aquele par de olhos violeta me fitando no escuro, quando muito a um palmo dos meus.

– Rússia! O que foi? – exclamei, em voz baixa.

– Foi que você está gelada – ele resmungou, preocupado. – Acho que está com hipotermia.

– Hip-potermia? Não s-seja tolo! – eu disse, tremendo dos pés à cabeça debaixo da espessa pilha de cobertores.

– Vodka? – ele me ofereceu novamente sua garrafinha de bolso. Fiz que não com a cabeça. – Para fins medicinais! – insistiu. Fiz que não de novo, e ele suspirou. Olhou para a lareira acesa, para os cobertores. – Você não me deixa outra escolha – disse, dando a volta na cama. – Chegue um pouco para lá.

Obedeci, sentindo o colchão afundar com o novo peso. Arregalei os olhos no escuro, enquanto o Rússia esticava um braço e me puxava para perto. Me senti como o Finlândia no episódio 17 do Hetalia World Series[2], com a diferença de que eu estava gostando. Vou lhes dizer, o frio passou rapidinho. Quem parecia meio sem jeito era o Rússia. Respirava ruidosamente, e parecia estar fazendo de tudo pra não encontrar os meus olhos. Aproveitei a oportunidade para observa-lo à vontade.

Ele estava acordado, fitando o teto, as bochechas levemente coradas. Tive ímpetos de beijá-lo, mas me contive porque isso o deixaria aterrorizado, tirando pelo que acontecia com a Bielorrússia. Era tímido, aquela coisinha. Bem, não tão "sinha" assim. Deitei a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo a maciez do pijama de flanela, e ouvi que o coração estava batendo além do ritmo. Sinceramente, como alguém podia ter medo dele, como podiam odiá-lo? Verdade que ele era dominador; mas era como uma criança egoísta e mimada, não fazia por mal, apenas não tinha sido educado. Sua natureza era carinhosa e protetora, só que nunca lhe davam a chance de mostrar isso.

Quem sabe... Quem sabe eu poderia educá-lo? Poderia mudá-lo. Ensinar-lhe a controlar seus impulsos, a medir suas atitudes. E então os outros países o conheceriam, e gostariam dele.

– Ivan – eu perguntei, baixinho. – Você gostaria de mudar?

– Mudar? – ele repetiu, também aos sussurros. – Como assim?

– Bem... – não sabia direito como começar. – Você assusta um pouco as pessoas.

– Oh, isso. Você quer dizer, mudar o meu jeito pra não terem mais medo de mim? – pausa. – Então eu teria amigos? – ele perguntou, interessado, fitando-me com a cabeça inclinada de lado, como um passarinho... gigante.

– É a ideia. Mas você precisa eliminar alguns hábitos seus que não são muito saudáveis.

– Como...?

– Como isso – sussurrei, escorregando minha mão até o bolso da camisa dele, enquanto ele prendia a respiração, e pescando o frasquinho de vodka. Ergui o frasco aos olhos dele, e recebi um pequeno sorriso malicioso de volta.

– Isso eu acho que não vai dar – ele murmurou, risonho.

– Bem, pelo menos diminuir – implorei. – E há outras coisas... Você podia pelo menos ouvir quando alguém te contrariar. Você nem considera os argumentos da pessoa.

– Contrariar... – ele repetiu, devagar, como que testando a palavra. Arregalei os olhos. Meu Deus, será que esse termo não existia no vocabulário dele? Mas então ele riu, e vi que estava tirando com a minha cara. – Diga, Érika, pra que eu faria isso? Ignorar evita tanta discussão que você nem imagina.

Meu queixo caiu; Ivan levantou-o com um dedo, rindo baixinho. Estava ainda mais fofo, se é que isso é possível. Balbuciei:

– M-mas discussões são necessárias às vezes. Pra manter relacionamentos equilibrados. Ninguém gosta de ser ignorado. É preciso ceder à vontade do outro, de vez em quando.

Ivan não disse nada. Ficou me olhando serenamente, por um longo tempo, até que eu é que comecei a me sentir sem jeito. Não sei se ele estava pensando no que eu dissera; vestira aquela expressão ilegível que lhe era tão própria. Mas tenho um palpite de que estava, sim. Por fim, ele bocejou. Estava cansado, e aparentava mesmo isso.

– Durma, Érika, _da_? – murmurou, fechando os olhos, e me pressionando levemente para que eu, que tinha me soerguido pra falar com ele, voltasse a deitar. Eu me acheguei a ele, que estremeceu novamente.

– _Spasibo_... – murmurei, sonolenta, agradecendo por... bem, por tudo.

Recebi um ronco fingido como resposta.

Quando acordei, no outro dia, e olhei para o lado em que estivera o Rússia, o que encontrei foi um panda!

* * *

**Notas:**

1 Literalmente, "Panqueca!"; no coloquial, é equivalente a um "Merda!" mais educado.

2 Desculpem, o melhor que achei foi com legenda em espanhol: watch?v=c0lhxOqpzTQ


	11. As Reviravoltas da Política

Fiquei com o panda de pelúcia pra mim. Era quase do meu tamanho, com um cheirinho de naftalina de quem estivera no armário por décadas.

Minha recuperação foi gradual, mas firme. Assim que teve certeza de que eu ficaria bem, num acesso de bondade, Rússia deu uns dias de folga aos bálticos, que visivelmente (olheiras, magreza, queda de cabelo, etc.) estavam precisando. Logo veio o Ano Novo; presenteei o Rússia com cachecol de uma cor mais de macho e um livro que eu tinha feito à mão ao longo do ano anterior, com a tradução dos meus poemas e contos brasileiros favoritos. Recebi dele uma inusitada picareta – "Nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar", ele comentou. Também fiz cachecóis (a única coisa que sei tricotar, porque é reto) para o Letônia, o Estônia e o Lituânia, mas só pude entregar quando eles voltaram, após o Natal1.

Não voltei a ficar doente naquele inverno. Ele sim, ficou um pouco resfriado depois do encontro com o General Inverno, mas curou-se logo – para bem da solidez da casa, que balançava sempre que ele espirrava. Rússia não me deixava mais mexer com neve, mas às vezes me levava para dar uma volta de trenó, ou fazer alguma outra coisa fora de casa, pra eu não enlouquecer pelo confinamento. Foi assim que conheci São Petersburgo, os Urais, e Vladivostok – minha visita não estaria completa se eu não visse esse lugar. E, é claro, Moscou, onde visitei o Kremlim, a famosa e colorida Catedral de São Basílio, e assisti a um espetáculo do Balé Bolshoi. Sinceramente, há outras danças mais másculas naquele país.

A primavera não era tão florida lá quanto aqui, porque flores não nascem na lama; mas com a aproximação do verão, a terra conseguiu beber toda a neve derretida, e os girassóis começaram a pontilhar os campos, o que melhorou bastante o humor do Rússia. Deixou os livros e entreteve-se com o _datcha_, e com outras atividades ao ar livre, me arrastando sempre junto, naturalmente. Ele tinha um cuidado enorme por mim; às vezes eu pensava que ele me considerava uma espécie de mascote, até o Gatussia tinha ciúme – se bem que eu mimava aquele gato estranho, colossal, e mais assustador que o dono.

Lituânia achava que não.

– O Sr. Rússia trata todo mundo assim, como se pertencesse a ele – ele disse, certo dia. – Mas eu gosto que você esteja aqui, você lhe faz bem. Ele está muito mais tolerante, conosco, quero dizer, e já faz um mês que ele não fala em invadir ninguém, você notou?

Eu conversava bastante com o Lituânia, principalmente quando o Rússia se isolava, e eu não tinha com quem falar, o que ocorria às vezes, sempre de maneira imprevisível. De todos os países que serviam ao Rússia, o Lituânia era com quem eu me dava melhor; tínhamos ficado bem amigos. Naquela tarde, no fim do verão, estávamos sentados com o meu panda na porta de casa, observando o Rússia, os outros dois bálticos e o Cazaquistão jogarem vôlei, enquanto eu ajudava o Lituânia a costurar o casaco e cerzir as meias do Ivan.

– É – eu disse. – Se bem que vocês tem medo dele à toa, Toris... – eu comecei, mas ele me fez calar com um gesto, e deu-me as costas.

– Levante a minha blusa – falou, em voz baixa. Eu fiz isso. As costas dele tinham cicatrizes longas, e brancas. Remanescentes de vergões de chicotadas. Estremeci.

– Foi ele...? – murmurei, incrédula. Toris fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Você acha que quando ele diz que vai arrastar alguém amarrado a um cavalo ou coisa parecida, isso são ameaças à toa? – ele disse, sentando-se direito. – Tão naturalmente quanto ele diz, ele faz. É verdade que já faz tempo que não me bate. No fim das contas, passei um tempão na casa do América. Desde que voltei, ele tem me deixado... relativamente... em paz.

Fiquei observando o Rússia, jogando bola, feliz, na maior inocência. Eu sabia que ele era cruel, às vezes, mas olhando assim, era difícil acreditar. O que não me impedia de me sentir triste e decepcionada.

– Não consigo acreditar que ele faz por mal – eu disse. – Acho que ele simplesmente... não tem muita noção _do outro_. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que lhe falta um parafuso – completei, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

– É bem possível – concordou Lituânia, parando o trabalho por um instante para fitar o Rússia também. – Sabe, a história do Sr. Rússia é um banho de sangue, tortura e miséria. Por causa das guerras e dos próprios chefes que ele teve. Ele sofreu horrores. Acho que isso fez ele... perder a noção dos limites da dor ou coisa parecida, e da própria força dele. Não sei se ele entende que nem todos somos tão resistentes.

Fazia sentido a ideia do Toris. Todavia:

– A história de todos os países europeus também é cheia de guerras e outras sangrias desatadas – contestei.

– E qual deles é normal? – Lituânia perguntou, com um sorriso.

– O Alemanha sempre me pareceu bem razoável... – respondi, abraçando os joelhos.

– Ele invadiu a Rússia duas vezes no século passado. Que pessoa em seu juízo perfeito faria isso?

No jogo, Ivan acabava de "desferir" uma bolada que quase desamassou os olhos do Cazaquistão. É, o Lituânia tinha razão. Suspirei.

– Mas como eu disse – ele falou, talvez querendo me consolar – sua amizade tem uma influência positiva nele. Ele andava querendo imitar o jeito do América, e além de não dar certo, ficava ridículo e ele só se irritava. E o Sr. Rússia irritado é algo que ninguém gosta de ver – Toris estremeceu. – O teu interesse levantou a autoestima dele. Acho que ele vai acabar melhorando muito, se você ficar por aqui. Ele gosta muito de você. Porque ninguém nunca gostou dele pelo que ele é, exceto a... a Natasha – Toris concluiu, corando.

Eu sorri por dentro. Ele estava falando da Bielorrússia. Tinha uma queda do tamanho de um precipício por ela, o Lituânia. Aí vai uma coisa que eu não entendo – tem medo do Rússia, mas gosta da irmã dele, que é bem pior!

– Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria mudá-lo? – eu perguntei, lembrando da conversa que tivera com Ivan na outra noite. Toris sorriu.

– Os seres humanos podem mudar muita coisa, desde que se dediquem com todas as suas forças – ele disse, e não pôde acrescentar mais nada, porque Rússia se dirigia a nós com um largo sorriso.

– Venham jogar conosco, vocês dois! – ele mandou.

– Tenho que terminar essas costuras, Sr. Rússia – protestou Lituânia.

– Tem todo um outono pela frente pra você fazer isso. Não vou precisar delas até o inverno, mesmo. Venham – dizendo isso, ele me levantou pela cintura, com panda e tudo, e puxou o Lituânia pelo pulso, arrastando-nos para o campo da bat... ops, do jogo. – Você vai ter que ficar no outro time porque eu já tenho um baixinho no meu, tudo bem, Erikushka? – ele disse, indicando o Letônia com o queixo. – Lamento – "Não vai lamentar no fim do jogo", eu pensei, prevendo o resultado, mas não disse nada.

De fato; eu sou um déficit horrível para qualquer time, até de futebol de botão. Assim que, por mais que o Estônia e o Cazaquistão jogassem bem, não conseguiram compensar isso; e naturalmente o humor do Rússia ficou melhor ainda por ter ganhado, o que deixou todos felizes; suados, vermelhos e rindo, fomos tomar café.

– Veja só, Erikinha, só você e o Kazak ficam bonitos depois de tomar sol – Rússia disse, servindo-se de suco de groselha e me observando. – Nós outros estamos vermelhos como porcos mal assados – ele riu gostosamente, contagiando todos nós.

– É, pra alguma coisa eu presto – eu encolhi os ombros.

– Aposto que você é melhor no futebol – disse Letônia, timidamente, tentando me consolar do fracasso absoluto no vôlei. Eu ri, e ia responder-lhe pra não ter esperanças quanto a isso, quando a campainha tocou.

– Já vou! – berrou Estônia, esquecendo-se dos seus modos, no clima descontraído. Recebeu um olhar sério do Rússia e foi rapidinho atender.

Quando ele voltou, sua face estava transtornada, e ele tremia dos pés à cabeça. Tinha uma carta nas mãos. Sem dizer nada, estendeu-a para o Rússia. Ivan leu a carta, e sua expressão sorridente não se alterou uma vírgula, mas todos soubemos que a coisa era séria, porque ele exclamou baixinho:

– Blin! – e, após um momento, levantou-se da mesa, sumindo no interior da casa.

Para entender o que está acontecendo, é preciso voltar um pouco e examinar os acontecimentos na Europa nesse meio tempo. A ideia de atacar o Brasil tinha sido cozinhada mais um pouco, mas logo abandonada, o que eu soubera pelos espiões do Rússia. Em contrapartida, a economia da Europa estava praticamente pulando de um prédio, e já que os Estados Unidos também não podiam ajudar muito, porque o América enfrentava seus próprios problemas monetários, os europeus tinham dado as costas a ele e virado as bocas uns contra os outros, começando uma sessão de culpas e de ofensas que não poderia resultar em nada bom. Até o momento em que Portugal deu uma tremenda – e merecida – bofetada no Romano, e recebeu uma chifrada dos Espanha nas costas, em resposta. França correu ao auxílio de Portugal, e Inglaterra danou a bater no França. Nesse meio tempo, Veneziano já tinha ido pedir ajuda ao Alemanha, que recusara-se, até que o Polônia lhe pisou no dedinho, pensando estar acertando o Inglaterra, e o Alemanha entrou na guerra, atirando para todo o lado, trazendo Áustria e Holanda com ele. O negócio virou um Deus nos acuda, e já fazia cerca de um mês que estavam lutando todos contra todos. Já sabíamos desses fatos, e Rússia tinha nos anunciado sua firme intenção de não se envolver dessa vez. Estava muito bem onde estava, no momento.

Todavia, a guerra o perseguia. Estônia tinha ido atrás do Rússia, então nós outros nos debruçamos para ler a carta que ficava sobre a mesa. Estava redigida em uma infinidade de letras diferentes, e dizia o seguinte.

"We're going to catch you, BASTARDO. _Retour_ La MiTAd **dell'Europa** that you occupy, betrunkene Schwein! TUDO O QUE SE COLOCAR NO NOSSO CAMINHO SERÁ DERRUBADO."2

Não trazia assinatura, mas não precisava.

Até os girassóis empalideceram naquela tarde.

* * *

1 Lembrando que o Natal russo é em 7 de janeiro, e é uma festa essencialmente religiosa. Uma comemoração parecida com o nosso natal é feita no Ano Novo, lá.

2 "Nós vamos te pegar, bastardo. Devolva a metade da Europa que você ocupa, porco beberrão. Tudo o que se colocar no nosso caminho será derrubado."


	12. Às Primeiras Neves

Há dois dias, o exército inimigo tinha invadido as casas do Letônia e do Lituânia. Estônia também estava com problemas na fronteira, e havia mais de uma semana que eu não os via. Estava preocupada com eles, mas mais preocupada ainda porque, a qualquer momento agora, Rússia entraria em guerra.

Ele andava silencioso, soturno. Carregava o cano pra onde quer que fosse, ocupado com os preparativos, acumulando mantimentos, fabricando armas. Quase não falava comigo, e nunca sobre a guerra por vir. Mas eu monitorava cada movimento dele, e soube quando o dia chegou.

As primeiras neves caiam. O vento, embora calmo, já estava bastante frio. Após o jantar, não vi mais o Rússia. Peguei um livro e tentei ler; fiquei nisso até de madrugada, lendo o mesmo parágrafo cinco vezes porque a todo momento afiava o ouvido ou olhava para a porta, a fim de detectar algum sinal da presença dele. Pouco depois da meia-noite, saí a procurá-lo. Perturbada e desatenta, acabei me perdendo de novo na casa, mas por volta das duas e meia, avistei-o de uma janela do segundo andar. Ele estava na varanda de um chalezinho de madeira, que se comunicava com a parte principal da casa por um corredor.

Levei ainda um pouco para chegar lá. Ivan estava sentado na mureta, pensativo. Ao lado dele havia uma mochila militar, e algumas armas. Vindo de dentro, parei na porta, sem coragem de interromper o fio dos pensamentos dele. No entanto, dali a pouco, ele falou.

– Volte para dentro, Érika. Está frio. Você não quer ficar doente de novo – disse, gentilmente.

– Estou bem agasalhada – eu garanti, me aproximando. – Mas se você quiser, eu...

– Não, fique.

Ele pegou sua capa militar da mochila e jogou-a sobre os meus ombros. Depois continuou a olhar em frente, com ar sério. Eu não sabia o que falar, então simplesmente fiquei ali do lado dele, quieta. Horas devem ter se passado, até que Ivan quebrou o longo silêncio.

– Você vai ter que se virar sozinha nos próximo dias, Érika. Pode ser que mais tarde tenha dificuldade pra encontrar comida, e lenha, e como eu não sei o quanto isso vai durar, acho melhor você poupar.

– Você fala da... – eu disse, timidamente.

– Sim, da guerra – ele completou, sereno.

– Eu nunca estive na guerra – murmurei, nervosa, esfregando meu braço sob a capa, com a mão enluvada, e chegando mais perto do Ivan.

– E não vai ser desta vez que estará – ele disse, firme. – Não vou deixar que eles cheguem aqui. Não vou ceder uma polegada.

Nossa respiração virava nuvenzinha na nossa frente, e o meu nariz estava gelado.

– Quando você vai... pra lá? – perguntei, me referindo ao campo de batalha.

– A qualquer momento agora – ele respondeu. – Só estou esperando o sinal.

– Ivan... Tome cuidado, certo? – eu murmurei, com um nó na garganta e um peso no estômago. – Não... não morra – pedi. Ele me dirigiu um pequeno e pálido sorriso.

– Não vou. Eu sou forte. Volto sempre gravemente ferido, mas não é assim tão fácil acabar comigo. Apenas... – o rosto dele se ensombreceu – sabe de uma coisa? Eu odeio tudo isso. Guerra, de novo e de novo. Afinal de contas, o que foi que eu fiz _para eles_? Pra que invadir minha casa, o que eles querem aqui? Só há gelo e mais gelo! Será que eles lá não se cansam? Porque eu estou cansado, Érika, muito cansado... – ele desabafou, voltando o rosto para mim e abanando de leve cabeça.

A expressão sofrida naqueles olhos violeta derreteu meu coração. Num impulso, inclinei-me para Ivan e o beijei, enlaçando seu pescoço com a mão. Ele ofegou, surpreendido, mas correspondeu, pousando uma mão em minha cintura e a outra na nuca, os dedos longos e frios enterrados no meu cabelo.

– _Ya lyublyu tebya_, Érika – ele murmurou, quando nos separamos.

– _Ya tebya lyublyu toje, Vanek _[1] – respondi, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

Silêncio.

– Érika, se as coisas ficarem feias por aqui, me prometa que vai voltar para o seu país.

– Não, Ivan, eu vou esperar você voltar.

– Não seja tola – ele disse, sério. – Não quero que você seja obrigada a comer carne humana para sobreviver – completou. Soltei-o, arrepiada. Ele suspirou. – Você não pertence a essa realidade. Frio e guerras, eu quero dizer. Eu te peço que fique, enquanto eu puder te deixar a salvo dessas coisas. Mas se eu falhar, vá embora.

Eu não respondi. Não tinha uma resposta naquela hora. A linha cinzenta no horizonte ficou um pouco mais clara, e uma trombeta soou.

– Preciso ir – ele disse. – Permite... – hesitou, avermelhando – permite que eu te dê mais um beijo? – pediu.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça. Ele inclinou-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus com força, rapidamente, colocando uma coisa na minha mão. Um papel meio amarrotado. Depois, alçou rapidamente a mochila ao ombro, pegou as armas e o cano, e partiu, sem falar, sem olhar pra trás.

Eu abri o papel. Era uma página rasgada de livro. Uma poesia.

"_Espere por mim, e eu voltarei._

_Apenas espere muito,_

_Espere, quando trouxerem tristeza_

_As chuvas amarelas,_

_Espere, quando varrerem a neve,_

_Espere, quando houver calor intenso,_

_Espere, quando os amigos não esperarem,_

_Pois esqueceram ontem._

_Espere, quando do lugar distante_

_Cartas não chegarem,_

_Espere, quando já se cansaram_

_Todos que aí esperam._

_Espere por mim, e eu voltarei,_

_Não deseje bem_

_Àqueles que sabem por experiência_

_Que é hora de esquecer._

_Ainda que meu filho e mãe acreditem_

_Nisso: que não mais existo_

_Ainda que os amigos se cansem de esperar,_

_Sentem perto do fogo_

_Bebam vinho amargo_

_Numa missa pela alma..._

_Espere. E em concordância com eles_

_Não beba do preparado._

_Espere por mim, e eu voltarei,_

_A despeito de todas as mortes._

_Quem não me esperou, então vai_

_Dizer: – Teve sorte._

_Não entenderão, pois não esperaríamos por eles_

_Como entre o fogo_

_Ansiamos um pelo outro,_

_Tu me salvaste._

_Como eu sobrevivi, saberemos_

_Somente eu e você, –_

_Simplesmente por você ter esperado,_

_Como nenhum outro." _[2]

No horizonte, alguns clarões iluminavam o céu, mais que o sol nascente. E, abaixo do canto dos pássaros, os poucos que ainda não haviam migrado por causa do inverno, era possível ouvir o troar dos canhões na distância. Era a guerra.

* * *

1 "Eu te amo" e "Eu também te amo". "Vanek" é um dos milhares de apelidos para Ivan. O mais comum é Vanya, mas em português ia ficar estranho. :)

2 Autor: Konstantin Simonov. Aqui, a poesia em russo, com tradução: .


	13. Battlefield

_**27 de outubro**_

Eu já estou longe de casa. Como eu sei? Não, não olhei pra trás – nunca é algo sábio a se fazer se você está indo de encontro a um destino irreversível. Apenas o som das explosões ficava mais próximo, e os minutos passavam – afinal de contas, eu estou andando, não dando passos no mesmo lugar. E meus pés doem.

A verdade é que é inútil me preocupar com isso. Com os pés doendo, eu quero dizer. É até um bom sinal – quer dizer que eu ainda tenho pés. Pode parecer uma constatação idiota numa situação normal, mas na guerra isso significa ser sortudo. E embora eu ainda não tenha chegado à linha de frente, eu já _estou_ na guerra. Falta comida, não durmo nem um quarto do que necessito, e se meus pés doem como agora, não posso parar pra descansar, tenho que continuar marchando. Até eles sangrarem, se for necessário. Mas não há razão pra reclamar _disso_. Perto de todo o sangue que eu verei nos próximos dias...

Um avião acaba de passar por cima de mim. _Blin_... duas vezes mais tranquilo se soubesse que minha casa está segura. Bem, eu não tenho asas, não posso fazer nada contra esse daí. Espero que ela saiba ativar as defesas. E que ela pense nisso. Numa hora dessas, não é lucro ter sido criada num país que ninguém ataca. Caramba, é difícil acreditar que isso existe.

Foi um longo caminho desde a minha casa. A habitação do Lituânia já ruiu pela metade. Aquele retardado do Polônia não conseguiu segurar o invasor nem por dez dias. O front está a leste de Kovno [1]. Lituânia tenta retomar a cidade; vou ajudá-lo; se eu conseguir, vou reivindicá-la para mim. Aos poucos ele voltará a ser um com a mãe Rússia.

Honestamente, esse pessoal têm que fazer botas melhores. A qualidade delas caiu muito nos últimos anos. Se a neve estivesse um pouco mais grossa, meus dedos já teriam congelado e caído. Assim que eu voltar pra casa, os responsáveis serão localizados e executados.

Viu: rasgou!

_**01 de novembro **_

Cheguei ao front antes de ontem. Já consertei minhas botas. De qualquer maneira, isso é provisório. Pego de algum cadáver, mais tarde. O problema vai ser o tamanho.

Eu disse que cheguei ao front, mas o mais correto é dizer que o front chegou até mim. Não estamos mais em Kovno. Tivemos que correr para Daugavpils, na casa do Letônia, porque o Lituânia foi feito prisioneiro. Não sei se o Alemanha vai ficar com ele dessa vez, ele anda meio farto de sustentar países pobres, mas têm uma gana insanável de território. Realmente, não sei. Talvez o deem ao América de novo. Se bem que ele não está nessa guerra... ainda... e acho que ninguém lhe daria um centavo por bem. Jura que o amam, aquele lá. Coitado.

Pior que isso foi que perdi três dedos da mão esquerda. Levaram a província de Kaliningrad e tudo em volta. Isso o Alemanha não devolve nem pagando; já foi terra dele. Doeu, mas não pude fazer nada, estava muito longe e ainda estou.

Deixe estar, que eu os pego. Apenas preciso encontrá-los, se escondem como cobras. Na verdade, nem sei quantos deles estão realmente atirando na gente. Podem ser todos, ou um só, com armas muito potentes. Bem, não devem ser todos, tem alguém incomodando muito o Estônia lá em cima. Eu correria em socorro dele, se Letônia não estivesse em situação mais grave. O inverno o pegou mal dessa vez, padece de febre. Quase não tem força para atirar, e perdemos terreno a cada dia. Droga de fronteira larga que eu tenho. Bem, tudo vai dar certo no final.

_**08 de novembro **_

Perdi o Letônia também. Eu dormia quando o levaram. Naturalmente que me bateram pra roncar, mas despertei a tempo e consegui lançá-los longe antes que me liquidassem. O que me preocupa é que eram só o Inglaterra e o Alemanha. Onde estão França, Espanha, Itália e os outros, então? Espero descobrir antes que eles me contem.

_**12 de novembro**_

Descobri; apenas, meus espiões chegaram tarde demais, porque eu já estava vendo a coisa acontecer.

Aqueles malditos invadiram as minhas irmãs! E teriam invadido o Finlândia, se ele não tivesse dado passagem. Mais tarde eu ajusto as contas com aquele covarde. Agora eles marcham por cinco caminhos pra cima de mim. Já não duvido que haja gente tentando entrar pela Sibéria, também. É bom armar-me por este lado. Mandar nem que seja meia companhia para lá, e o General Inverno faz o resto – é a área dele.

E agora, onde eu me concentro? Se derrotarem a Bielorrússia, têm o caminho aberto para Moscou; é de lá que eu estou abatendo quem entra pela Letônia. Mas o Estônia já não está aguentando a barra, e da casa dele até São Petersburgo é um pulo. E agora?

Com a Ucrânia não me preocupo; mandaram os irmãos italianos para lá. Me admira o Alemanha ainda acreditar, depois de tantas provas em contrário, que aqueles dois prestam para alguma coisa. Ela os derrotará num piscar de olhos. Isso se não se apaixonarem por ela, e nesse caso são eles que correm perigo.

Ai, irmãzinha... Aguente mais um pouco, você é valente. Eu já volto. Tenho que socorrer aquele rato de escritório.

_**23 de novembro**_

_Slava Bogu, slava Bogu! _[2] Conseguimos retê-los em Paide. Eles têm metade da casa do Estônia, mas não avançam mais. Fiz rombos enormes nas pernas do Inglaterra. Ele fugiu se arrastando. Como, eu não sei, mas ele é bom em fugir. Agora luto só com o Alemanha aqui. Creio que o Inglaterra foi ajudar o França contra a Bielorrússia. Assim que solidificarmos a base em Paide, corro ao auxílio dela.

Ucrânia vai me facilitar o trabalho, atraindo o Alemanha para longe daqui. Combinei com ela que deixasse os italianos entrarem, e depois os aprisionasse. A qualquer hora Doitsu recebe um telefonema, e eu aproveito a distração dele pra terminar as barreiras que estamos construindo e carcar para Minsk. O _front_ é logo abaixo, em Baranavichy. Vou descansar um par de horas antes de descer para lá, ultimamente eu quase não paro.

A noite está agradável. O pessoal comemora. Dançam, cantam. Músicas russas e estonianas. Estônia, ao meu lado, parece feliz porque estou aqui, apesar da careta de dor permanente em seu rosto. Como não doeria?, ele está partido pelo meio.

– Calma, rapaz – eu lhe digo. – Vamos retomar o resto também.

– E o Letônia? E o Lituânia? – ele pergunta, ansioso.

– Claro.

– Posso pedir uma coisa, Sr. Rússia? Não se vingue do Finlândia.

– ...

– Ele só estava com medo. Mas ele gosta do senhor, ele voltou atrás, não foi? – Letônia mentiu descaradamente. O Finlândia de fato voltou atrás, e barrou o avanço dos europeus em Oulo e em Imatra, mas apenas porque tem mais medo de mim do que de todos os europeus juntos, e eu... andei dando uma passadinha lá. Só tenho que voltar a me preocupar com aquele lado se o Suécia resolver entrar na guerra. Se bem que seria engraçado ver o desespero nos olhos do Fin.

– Sr. Rússia? – Estônia chamou, estranhando meu silêncio.

– Beba vodka, Eesti [3]. Vai parar de sentir seu pedaço faltando.

Mas isso é mentira minha. Nem a vodka cura certas coisas.

_**06 de dezembro**_

O plano sobre os italianos deu certo: cheguei sem dificuldade em Minsk, e já fizemos o França e o Inglaterra recuarem até Kobrin. Foi incrivelmente fácil. Dessa vez não usei a força, mas a esperteza. Esgueirei-me até o acampamento inglês, enquanto Bielorrússia foi ao francês, e roubamos algumas armas deles. Depois, nos colocamos na divisão entre os acampamentos, escapando por pouco dos olhares dos sentinelas, e disparamos no França com armas inglesas e no Inglaterra com armas francesas. Enquanto nos afastávamos apressadamente, já podíamos ouvir o alvoroço. Brigando entre si, foram pegos de surpresa quando os atacamos, depois, pela frente, e os rechaçamos magnificamente.

Foi uma vitória a se comentar. Houve muito sangue, porém, nessa batalha e em todas que travamos por ali. Eu e a Bielorrússia lutando juntos... nós fazemos proezas, é verdade... mas nossas mãos sempre acabam incrivelmente sujas.

_**15 de dezembro**_

Se as coisas continuarem assim, vou mandá-los para casa antes do Natal. Do Natal deles, ainda por cima. Há três dias que voltei para a Estônia, e marchamos tranquilamente pelo país, libertando cada aldeia. Bielorrússia queria vir comigo, já que os inimigos não a estão importunando mais. Achei melhor mandá-la para ajudar a Ucrânia: ela ainda retém os italianos; está numa rusga feia com o Alemanha, que tenta resgatá-los.

Estamos na fronteira sul, planejando um ataque para retomar o Letônia todo de uma vez.

Ontem recebi uma carta da Érika. Já pensava que ela tinha se esquecido de mim, e voltado para o seu país. O que seria algo sábio a fazer, na verdade. Mas não; ela manda lembranças ao Estônia, e diz que lamenta pelos meus dedos, que está preocupada comigo, e que está bem. Pergunta se não quero que ela mande mais algumas roupas, afinal, o pior do inverno está chegando. Algumas partes da epístola estão riscadas; eu gostaria de ler, odeio essas censuras de correspondência. Ainda por cima, inventaram de limitar as cartas a uma página apenas, pra os carteiros não carregarem peso demais. Haha, isso deve tê-la desesperado, Érika gosta tanto de escrever. "Coragem!", ela esmagou, no canto da folha. Está escrito na língua dela, mas essa palavra minha amiguinha já me ensinou o que quer dizer. "Isso", falou, um dia, " é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você, Vanek."

É, _dorogaya _[4], precisarei de coragem amanhã. Mas estou confiante, sabe? Tudo conspira a nosso favor, cortamos as linhas inimigas como manteiga. Talvez não para o Natal, mas quem sabe o Ano Novo já não passaremos juntos? Então não mande as roupas. Ou mande, se quiser, mande qualquer coisa que me faça pensar em você. É sempre um bom jeito de se manter são num lugar desses. Agora eu corro e vou responder isso, rápido, antes que o mensageiro parta de novo.

_**17 de dezembro**_

Era... era uma maldita armadilha!

Eu, Estônia, Bielorrússia e Ucrânia, e a Xexênia, que eu trouxe comigo, nós entramos até o meio da Letônia calmamente. Paramos em Koknese, perto do rio, para descansar; assentamos acampamento e comemoramos em grande estilo, até tarde da noite; acabamos com toda a bebida, que já não era muita, apesar de Estônia alertar para nos mantermos sóbrios porque no dia seguinte ainda faríamos mais uma investida, retomaríamos Lituânia.

No meio da noite, eles caíram sobre nós. Havia morteiros, granadas, bazucas, metralhadoras, se duvidar até flechas e tacapes – só faltavam mesmo bombas atômicas e armas químicas, porque o América (ainda, o que muito me espanta) não entrou na guerra.

O resultado disso? Letônia novamente aprisionado por eles; Estônia, Bielorrússia e Ucrânia conquistados também, pois tinham deixado seus territórios quase desguarnecidos para me ajudarem. E eu, bem, eu estou _mesmo_de volta em casa antes do Natal. Sangrando por todos os poros, com feridas do tamanho de pratos, e com o inimigo na minha cola.

Arrastei-me até Smolensk, velha cidade murada, onde me aquartelei. Postei-me em cima do muro e atirei até desmaiar. Acho que os afastei por um pouco. No fim das contas, estou vivo, nada mais importa.

_**11 de janeiro**_

Há quatro dias, foi Natal, mas só hoje recebemos correspondência. Levou menos tempo que da última vez, porque então estávamos mais longe.

Érika me escreveu de novo, naturalmente. Mandou mais um capote, meias, e a capa que eu tinha esquecido com ela. A carta também menciona um bolo de Natal, mas desse eu não vi nem a cor. A tinta estava borrada aqui e ali. Choro. O fiasco em Koknese deve ter chegado aos ouvidos dela, pelo menos em parte. Também, não é fácil esconder um desastre militar dessa proporção.

O limite de página única mais uma vez a impediu de dizer muito, por mais que espremesse as letras. Gostaria que ela tivesse perdido mais tempo com demonstrações de afeto, ou contando que meus huskies estão bem e inclusive os filhotes da Belila já nasceram. Não, minha amiga era objetiva; disse que eu precisava de aliados; listou alguns países que talvez aceitassem minha proposta, e deu até umas ideias do que dizer pra eles, na medida do espaço que havia.

Considerando as origens dela, deve ter jogado muito War pra adquirir uma mente hábil assim em política. A ideia me fez rir. _E_ chorar. Que beleza, emotivo agora, é só o que me faltava.

Dane-se tudo, vou escrever pra ela, e o quanto eu quiser! Não me importa que risquem a carta inteira, não importa que rasguem as folhas excedentes, ou que ela nunca receba. Pelo menos eu coloco tudo para fora.

E redigi um verdadeiro tratado... sobre a guerra, e tudo o que me cercava. Havia até uns trechos em poesia, e coisas que eu não consegui expressar por nenhuma outra maneira, a não ser desenhando. Dobrei tudo, esmaguei num envelope, e entreguei para o mensageiro, sem olhar na cara dele. Depois subi no muro pra vigiar, e fiquei com vontade de rir do carteiro, como se eu tivesse pregado uma peça nele. Mas abafei a vontade, porque se começasse a dar gargalhadas em cima do muro, me tornaria um alvo fácil.

A noite foi tranquila, sem muitos bombardeios. Bem, porque estava havendo uma tempestade de neve. A capa chegou na hora exata. O General Inverno não carregara sobre nós com toda a sua força até então, mas agora parecia a fim de fazer isso. (Suspiro). Eu só queria um cantinho para dormir.

_**12 de janeiro**_

Resolvi seguir o conselho da Érika. Consegui arranjar as coisas para ocultar minha saída, e sobrevoei a Europa num avião camuflado. Desci na casa do Grécia. A criadinha que me abriu a porta se arrepiou e saiu correndo. Aiai, esse tipo de reação me cansa, às vezes.

Dali a pouco, lá vem o Grécia, no seu passo arrastado. Um caracol o ultrapassou, juro. De toda forma, tenho algum respeito por esse cara; a mãe dele foi, em parte, minha mentora intelectual.

– Entra, Rússia – ele disse, me chamando com um aceno. Eu o segui até o escritório. A casa do Grécia (a parte que não é ruínas, quero dizer) tem ambientes amplos e altos, com colunas decoradas e ladrilhos preto e branco no piso. No escritório, as paredes eram revestidas de veludo vermelho. Não havia quadros nem estátuas, porque todos tinham sido roubados. Grécia reclinou-se num divã; não me convidou pra sentar, mas sei que não foi por má educação, ele é mesmo desligado. – Diga... o que quer?

Hesitei um instante. Não, não adiantava fingir que aquela era uma simples visita cordial, por amizade. Todo mundo sabe que eu estou em guerra.

– Quero que me ajude, que lute ao meu lado – eu disse, então.

Grécia me olhou demoradamente. Eu quase pude _ver_ a informação entrando nos ouvidos dele e indo para o cérebro, bem lentamente, e então voltando com a resposta.

– Meu povo não tem o que comer em tempo de paz, e você quer que eu me meta em uma guerra? – ele disse, por fim.

– É – eu respondi. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Vamos, eu te pago. Mando uns carregamentos de trigo pra cá, enquanto lutarmos, e mesmo depois. A Rússia é grande, mesmo que lutemos durante dez, quinze anos, não vão conquistar todas as minhas áreas cultiváveis. Eu... eu divido minha comida com você.

– Não, obrigado. Não quero arranjar encrencas com o Alemanha. No fim das contas, ainda dependo dele. Financeiramente, eu quero dizer.

– Acha que isso vai durar muito, é? Logo ele corta os recursos e pronto, acabou pra você! Kolkolkol – eu disse, nervoso. Grécia encolheu os ombros, como quem diz "Paciência!". Argh, esses europeus e seu orgulho me enojam. Pressionei minhas têmporas. – Grécia... por favor... Pelos popes ortodoxos da Rússia – implorei, apelando para o lado religioso dele.

– Ainda há? – ele questionou, levemente surpreso. – Pensei que você tinha matado todos no século passado.

Eu corei.

Fui embora da casa do Grécia, praguejando contra ele, prometendo a mim mesmo que tomaria as suas terras assim que surgisse a oportunidade. Não tinha, na verdade, intenção de fazer isso, porque essas terras não valem uma pataca hoje. E pensar que já foram privilegiadas por ficarem perto do mar.

Mas meus assuntos não estavam acabados por ali naquela tarde. Ainda tentando me ocultar, cruzei a fronteira, fui visitar o Turquia. Não vou dizer que amo aquela cara mascarada; as cúpulas redondas dos seus edifícios são praticamente a única coisa que me atrai. Já tivemos nossos problemas no passado, problemas _sérios _[5]. Espero que ele também considere esse "no passado".

A casa do Turquia parece um harém. É tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre isso.

– O que você quer, _Rassiya_? – ele perguntou, com ar de deboche, imitando a minha pronúncia do meu próprio nome. Continuava de máscara, trajando uma túnica bege, e estava também escarrapachado num divã, com uma moça à sua esquerda, servindo-lhe uma bebida quente, enquanto outra o abanava com um grande leque pela direita. Bah. Se estava com calor, era só apagar a lareira. Contive-me, e disse apenas o necessário:

– Quero que seja meu aliado.

– _Você?!_ – ele engasgou-se com a bebida, impulsionando o corpo para frente. – Logo você... Olha só, as ironias da história... Pensei que pediria comida, minerais, armas...

– Você vai ser meu aliado ou não vai? – interrompi, calmo. Por fora.

– Quais são os termos? – ele perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão.

– Bem, bem... – cocei a cabeça. – Podemos negociar uma parte da produção da Xexênia.

– Baixo – ele disse, desinteressado.

– Toda a produção da Xexênia – subi o preço.

– Dê-me logo o território de uma vez! – ele exclamou.

– Certo, o território! Mas só se você me mandar os reforços _amanhã_.

– A oferta é mesmo tentadora... – comentou Turquia, acariciando o restolho de barba – mas eu recuso – completou, com um sorriso malvado. Senti ganas de destripá-lo.

– Por quê? – perguntei, com voz rouca.

– Ah. Muitos anos oprimindo meus irmãos muçulmanos do Afeganistão, Paquistão e todos os outros, na velha União Soviética. Eu quero mais. É que você. Se exploda – ele retrucou, com uma risada malvada.

Contive com dificuldade a mão que já descia ao pescoço do turco, e saí dali batendo os pés, antes que ele me entregasse pros meus inimigos. No avião, comi um dos bancos, de pura raiva – e segui para o leste. Eu tinha saído naquele dia para procurar aliados, e não voltaria sem nenhum.

Quando retornei a Smolensk, levava comigo a Armênia, o Cazaquistão, e o Azerbaijão, e estava mais calmo.

_**28 de janeiro**_

Tomaram Smolensk também. E São Petersburgo, no norte. Estamos encurralados em Gagarin. Mais dois passos, e entregamos Moscou. Eu NÃO VOU dar esses dois passos.

_**18 de fevereiro**_

_Krov' _[6]. Sangue, sangue, sangue, tripas e morte. Cadáveres. Gente pulverizada. Meu próprio corpo sendo furado como uma peneira. Parece que eu já nem sinto mais. Uma picada; eu olho; há esse líquido vermelho jorrando. "Dane-se", eu penso. "Só quero fazer o deles jorrar também".

Não recuei. Mantenho a posição em Gagarin há dez dias. Falta comida, estou ensopado e com frio, morro aos poucos, com cada tiro, mas dou os meus também. Ah, sim! Cada arranhão no meu corpo lhes custa caro. Afinal o General Inverno nos atingiu, e bate neles muito mais forte do que em mim. Nossas guerras, hoje, são mais rápidas, mas mais devastadoras, por causa da qualidade das armas. Também eu andei aprontando, não pensem que não. Então ia deixar que tomassem São Petersburgo e bombardeassem Moscou à toa? Mandei uns presentinhos a Paris e a Berlim, também. Londres é o próximo alvo, assim que aliviarem a carga aqui. Soube que estão tentando fazer o América entrar na guerra. Isso quer dizer que o necessário está começando a faltar. Torço pra que ele não venha. Mas se vier, pouco me importa. Mato ele também, ou pelo menos tento.

Todas as minhas cidades do Oeste estão queimadas. Queimo tudo por onde passo. Prefiro eu morrer de fome a deixar que eles se aproveitem dos meus cereais, minhas instalações, meus produtos, a não ser como sua pira fúnebre.

Verdade que não passo o tempo todo nesse humor acre. À noite, sento em volta da fogueira com os homens, enquanto eles cantam músicas tristes sobre o _front_. Mas nem essas palavras pungentes ou o som da harmônica me comovem da mesma forma. Dentro em pouco, tanto carmesim varrerá qualquer espécie de sentimento da minha alma. Estou me animalizando.

Recebi uma carta da Érika ontem. Por sorte eu estava em volta da fogueira na hora, ou era capaz de ter jogado fora sem abrir. Nem sei se entendi as palavras. Meus olhos se anuviaram, e eu senti um terrível mal estar, um desespero, como se meu coração estivesse sendo rasgado em pedaços minúsculos e atirado ao vento. Não era a dor de perder o coração, eu já senti dores piores. O que havia de ruim era o vazio que ficava... e a ideia de no que eu me tornaria após isso.

Não havia papel para responder a carta. Não havia tinta também. Peguei um graveto e o molhei numa das minhas feridas mais recentes, rabiscando com ele meu pedido de socorro no verso da folha:

_Molis' Bogu za menya. Ya skhoju s uma._[7]

_**05 de março**_

O inverno, velho camarada, nunca falha comigo. Chegou tarde esse ano, espero que se vá tarde também.

Lutamos agora em campo aberto. Foram expurgados de Gagarin e dos arredores. Ainda tentam manter Petersburgo pra si, mas com as tropas da Xexênia acampadas em Sosnovyy Bor isso não dura muito. O Espanha está sozinho lá, de qualquer forma, e louco pra sair, se a essa altura não virou picolé ainda. Escudados pelos bosques, a maioria das batalhas é travada de noite, quando arriscamos sair para as estepes e catar o inimigo.

A província de Bryansk é contaminada com radiação até hoje, por causa de Chernobyl, o que deixou o Alemanha, o França e o Inglaterra com cabelos em pé, loucos para sair dali. Eu até tive esperança de que eles fossem recuar voluntariamente, mas acordei pra realidade da pior forma.

Era noite, e eu tinha saído, pra ver se sangrava uns alemães antes de voltar para meu acampamento e dormir uns minutinhos. Estava nublado, e uma camada de névoa recobria a de neve. Desci um morro, fui parar numa charneca. Nem sinal deles. Isso era preocupante. Guardei meu cano no cinto, e ergui o fuzil, marchando com ele a postos. Ainda ninguém. Cheguei à beira do campo; ele se estreitava, mais adiante dava para um pântano cercado por dois bosques.

Conforme enveredei por esse caminho, meus ouvidos captaram barulho de folhas quebradas, vindo dos dois lados. Apurei um pouco mais a audição; passos pesados e abafados à direita. O Alemanha! Aproximei-me cuidadosamente do outro bosque. Havia ruídos também, quem estaria ali? De repente, senti um leve cheiro de fumaça de cachimbo. Aí minha resposta: Inglaterra. Pressentindo o pior, relanceei os olhos por cima dos ombros. Três ou quatro vultos, um dos quais, gordo, se aproximavam em meio à névoa. O gordo só podia ser Portugal. Os outros... os irmãos Itália? Sim, com certeza o Veneziano estava ali; um dos fantasmas magros era especialmente _vivo_. Eu poderia derrubá-los, talvez? Não; eram idiotas, mas estavam em número maior.

A solução era fugir pelo pântano. Mergulhei os pés e em seguida me ajoelhei na neve, jogando o fuzil sobre o ombro, porque teria que usar as mãos pra não escorregar na lama mal congelada. Rastejei uns dois metros e então escutei resmungos:

– ...porque _eu_ sempre fico com o pior? Quando não invadem minha casa, me obrigando a me refugiar nos esgotos, me botam a rastejar na lama! Tinha que ser ideia daquele maldito bebedor de chá! Tudo isso porque ele morre de inveja dos meus lindos cabelos, doido pra estragá-los. Mas deixe estar, deixe estar que um pouco dessa lama vai parar no seu chá!

"França!", constatei, sentindo meu estômago afundar. Eu estava cercado pelo inimigo! Recuei rapidamente, para fora do pântano. A movimentação deles já estava mais evidente, mas acho que ainda não podiam me enxergar. E agora, o que fazer? Levantar e sair atirando pra todo lado? Não, isso é suicídio, me pegariam na certa.

E se eu capturasse o França como refém? Estreitei os olhos no escuro, tentando localizar aquela criatura. Ainda estava razoavelmente longe, e pela continuação dos resmungos, creio que não havia me notado. Dei outro passo na direção dele. "Não, não vale a pena. Ainda que eu o fizesse de escudo humano, eles não hesitariam em atirar. Talvez até atirassem com mais gosto."

Suspiro, desanimado. Não há saída possível, só pra baixo da terra. Pra baixo... Começo a cavar a neve com as mãos, desesperadamente. Em quinze minutos, já havia um abrigo razoável. Preocupei-me em trazer a terra e a neve de volta para cima de mim; depois cavaria mais, para deixar o lugar mais confortável. Não para meu túmulo, espero.

Bem a tempo! Dentro de instantes, ouvi a voz de comando do Alemanha.

– Descansar! Inglaterra, tudo bem por aí?

– Não me deparei com nenhum bárbaro, se é o que quer dizer – respondeu Inglaterra, secamente. – Mas esse maldito frio! - bufou. – Eu quero um pouco de cerveja quente.

– Frio! – rosnou França. – Você nem sabe o que é isso! Por acaso foi você que veio engatinhando pelo lamaçal? Você vai beber é o seu próprio sangue quente, quando eu quebrar todos os seus den...

– Não briguem, não briguem! – implorou Veneziano. – Estamos todos bem, não é?

– Itália tem razão – disse Doitsu, que obviamente estava retendo o pulso do França, e este fazendo esforços para se libertar. – Será que vocês dois não lembram o que aconteceu da última vez que começaram a brigar, nos arredores de Minsk? – ele repreendeu. Silêncio. – E você, França, pare de reclamar. Não podíamos ter vindo todos pelo mesmo caminho, seríamos presa fácil.

– Isso porque não foi você que...

– Portugal, o relatório – pediu Alemanha, impaciente.

– Ora, pois. Os gajos se acampam ali pra diante, um pouco acima. Estão armados até os c***, da cabeça aos rabos – tem uma boca suja, esse irmão do Espanha. – Sabes duma coisa? Não gostaria de ter me metido nessa! – exclamou, mal-humorado, e com sotaque.

– Eles têm alguma ideia de que deslocamos nossos acampamentos? – perguntou Inglaterra.

– Ah, garanto que não. Mas olhe que foi por pouco, quase que tenho que calar esses dois com um tirombaço. Além de andarem discutindo o caminho todo, quando chegamos perto do aglomerado, já estavam a se lançar às vodkas dos "homis", e isso é pedir a morte.

– Ai, Doitsu! – gemeu Veneziano, ao levar uma bofetada.

– Queria o quê?! Faz dois meses que não ponho uma gota de vinho na goela; aquela meleca era o único jeito de se esquentar – resmungou Romano, aparentemente colocando o queixo de volta no lugar.

– Ele tem razão – comentou Inglaterra.

– Parem de choramingar! N-nem está tão frio as-sim! Eu m-mesmo já enfrentei invernos piores nesse lugar – vociferou Doitsu, muito embora sentisse calafrios.

– Enfim, vamos ao que interessa – disse Alemanha, quando todos calaram a boca. – Já sabem bem o que têm que fazer amanhã?

– Ficar fora do caminho, e não atrapalhar – Itália repetiu a lição, prestativamente.

– ...e atirar se alguém tentar escapar – completou Romano.

– França? – perguntou. O loiroso deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Eu tenho que pegar as gracinhas das irmãs dele, e fingir que as estou aviltando, pra provocá-lo – recitou. – Não sei se vou só fingir... – e riu, fazendo o meu sangue ferver. Quase que eu dou uma de zumbi e puxo a perna dele, para ajustarmos as contas aqui embaixo.

– Portugal e Inglaterra, vocês seguram a Armênia, o Cazaquistão e o Azerbaijão, para que não possam ajudá-lo. Do Rússia cuido eu – Alemanha disse, um olhar de puro ódio iluminando seus olhos azuis.

– Seja realista, Alemanha. Você não dá conta do Rússia sozinho – disse Inglaterra, levemente zombeteiro, tragando seu cachimbo.

– Não estarei sozinho, os italianos ficarão por aqui também.

– Estará sozinho – repetiu Inglaterra.

– Está preocupado? – Alemanha, perguntou, secamente.

– Não exatamente – retrucou o outro, reabastecendo o cachimbo. – Mas um aliado a menos é sempre um aliado a menos, ainda que seja você.

– Apenas cale essa boca e faça o seu trabalho. Perto do meio dia, conduza-os em direção ao sudeste. Rússia virá pra cá, em sentido contrário. Eu o pego. Logo teremos Moscou – eles calaram-se mais uma vez, sonhando com a possibilidade. – Agora, armem suas barracas e todos pra cama.

O barulho aumentou, enquanto eles fixavam acampamento no espaço entre os dois bosques, e diminuiu, enquanto, pouco a pouco, adormeciam; apenas resmungos de escassas sentinelas podiam ser ouvidos aqui e ali. Enquanto isso eu cavava, cavava, cavava...

_**02 de abril**_

É hoje que os pego! Hoje que sento a mão neles e não quero nem ver como vai acabar.

Aquelas informações recebidas por acaso foram de grande utilidade para salvar ambas as minhas irmãs. Cheguei do outro lado do pântano com as unhas sangrando de tanto cavar; duas tinham caído, fora os rasgões por causa das pedras. Mas isso não importa, porque cheguei cedo, ainda umas duas horas antes do amanhecer. Isso me dava tempo pra tomar minhas providências e escapar dos ardis deles.

Enviei alguém ao meu acampamento, com instruções para esvaziarem-no às ocultas, levando só as armas e deixando o resto para trás. Armênia, Cazaquistão e Azerbaijão deviam ficar, no entanto, e preparar-se para aprisionar Portugal e Inglaterra, assim que eles se aproximassem. Depois, deveriam rumar para o norte e ajudar Xexênia a arrancar aquele maldito Espanha de São Petersburgo antes que ela explodisse a cidade, seguindo para a casa do Finlândia a fim de intimá-lo a juntar-se a mim ou pagar o preço. Com ou sem o apoio dele, deveriam ir libertar o Estônia.

Não pedi que nenhum deles viesse em meu auxílio, a não ser meus próprios soldados, porque estava confiante que ia libertar a Ucrânia e a Bielorrússia, e elas são aliadas boas o bastante. Consegui chegar à nossa tripla fronteira pela hora da alva, e de fato, lá estavam as duas, amarradas costas contra costas, e o idiota do França lançando-lhes cantadas, acariciando os cabelos de uma, roubando um beijo da outra.

Aaah... mas eu lembro até agora da cara dele quando me avistou! Esperava me ver, é verdade, mas não tão cedo e muito menos tão perto. Levantei-o pelos cabelos imundos quando tinha se debruçado para examinar mais detidamente os... atributos superiores da Ucrânia.

– Voceeeê? – ele guinchou, desesperado, embranquecendo como cal no mesmo instante. – Mas o Alemanha não... Maldição! Fui traído! Ataque-o, Pierre!

Lancei-o ao chão com um soco digno de medalha olímpica.

E quanto ao pássaro grasnento que tentou bicar minha mão, agarrei-o e enfiei na minha bolsa pra dar de comida pro meu gato, depois.

– Aiaiai... Escute,Rússia, tudo isso não passa... não passa de um mal entendido! – ele exclamou, desesperado, arrastando-se de costas pra longe de mim, enquanto eu avançava pra ele, depois de ter cortado de um golpe as cordas que prendiam minhas irmãs. – Eu sou simplesmente uma isca, sigo ordens, não fiz por mal! Eu nunca machucaria duas _petites femmes_ tão belas!

Eu não queria ouvir nada. Simplesmente marchava em direção a ele, e posso imaginar o susto que lhe causava, coberto de sangue e com a cara definitivamente sinistra, considerando a dureza que eu sentia por dentro. Já tinha me decidido a castrá-lo.

– Me empreste a faca, Bibi – pedi, em voz baixa.

– Não! O que você vai fazer? Não! Por favor! Decapite-me, mas isso não! – França deu um ataque histérico, quando entendeu minha intenção, e quase que foge. Minhas irmãs tiveram que segurá-lo, enquanto eu me debruçava sobre ele. – S'il vous plaaaaît [8]... – ele choramingou, enquanto eu afiava a faca na bota. – Eu te sigo até o fim do mundo, vou te servir na tua casa, pode ficar com o meu território, mas tenha piedade!...

Sem dar ouvidos, até porque eu já ia ficar com o território dele de qualquer jeito, rasguei-lhe as calças numa primeira investida e já descia a faca mais uma vez quando Ucrânia segurou minha mão.

– Chega de perder tempo com ele, Rus – ela aconselhou. – Ainda temos muito que fazer, precisamos libertar o Polônia e os outros rapazes. Depois você termina isso.

França desmaiou. Amarramo-lo, e depois as duas o acordaram aos pontapés, obrigando-o a levantar-se e seguir na nossa frente. Seguimos imediatamente para a Polônia, em marcha forçada. Ocupados comigo, Alemanha e os outros tinha relaxado a vigilância na casa dele. O mais difícil ali foi convencê-lo a vir conosco; Polônia é um tanto... avesso comigo, por assim dizer. Jura que vai me dominar e que minha capital será Varsóvia um dia. Mas no fim das contas é um eslavo, um parente, não posso deixá-lo nas mãos do Alemanha, sob pena de colocar o Lituânia e o meu _oblast_ de Kaliningrad em alto risco.

Polônia estava fraco, não era de muita ajuda, especialmente porque atira desordenadamente, mas rumou conosco para a casa do Lituânia. A essa altura, o Alemanha já tinha percebido que eu o engabelara e, vendo a viola em cacos, subiu com os italianos para aquartelar-se na Letônia.

Foi um pouco mais difícil resgatar o Lituânia; lutamos por duas semanas sob fogo cerrado, o Alemanha descarregando sobre nós com toda a força. Tivemos baixas enormes, mas por fim conseguimos fechá-los na fronteira com a Letônia, recuperei os meus dedos, e de quebra capturamos o Romano.

Estávamos cansados, verdadeiramente estafados, e todos muito feridos, mas não pararíamos agora. Especialmente porque os ventos nos eram favoráveis: Xexênia e os outros também tinham saído bem sucedidos na sua missão, e agora marchavam, com Finlândia e Estônia, sobre a borda norte do Letônia. Só faltava mesmo o pequenino pra nosso time estar completo. Carregávamos os prisioneiros conosco, sem fechar os olhos um instante sobre eles, pois eram criaturas escorregadias; compreensível, aliás.

Os tiros incansáveis do Alemanha eram a única coisa que nos separava da completa vitória, e os socos que ele dava no Veneziano para que este parasse de abanar a bandeira branca. Ele sabia que a guerra estava perdida, mas queria lutar até o fim. Muito bem, porque eu também queria. Meu ódio por ele subira a níveis inimagináveis. Cochilando, eu sonhava com arrancar aqueles olhos azuis gelados e jogar para os corvos, em fazer cordas novas para a minha balalaica com os intestinos dele, em empalá-lo, ou amarrar o corpo a quatro cavalos, incitando-os em direções diferentes, para que o arrebentassem. Primeiro, porém, eu precisava pegá-lo.

Eles estavam cercados, acampados sob o Gaizinkalns, um monte nas proximidades da cidade de Madona, na Letônia. Eu e meus aliados rodeávamos o monte. Eles atiravam sem parar em qualquer um que se aproximasse, então decidimos simplesmente sitiá-los – ninguém entra ninguém sai, uma hora a fome os tiraria dali. A fome do Alemanha, claro, porque o Itália parecia já ter sido desacordado pela sua.

Teríamos permanecido assim quantos dias fossem necessários, concentrados apenas em abater os aviões que viessem tentar prestar socorro, mas um evento precipitou nosso triunfo.

De repente, os tiros diminuíram sensivelmente. Ele só atirava se chegávamos perto. Nos testes, fui me aproximando mais e mais, sem me importar se, eventualmente, algum projétil me acertava. De repente, ouvi um grito e um pulo no acampamento, e o Itália veio correndo até a beirada, agitando freneticamente a bandeira de paz. Quase imediatamente, Alemanha saltou sobre ele e neutralizou-o, mas dessa vez o Itália parecia estar resistindo.

– Não! Doitsu, pára! Deixa eu balançar minha gmfpdghmf! – Em seguida soou um berro do Alemanha, que parecia ter sido mordido, e o Itália gritou: – Sr. Rússia, eu quero me entregar, me pegue aqui, por favor me arranja um pouco de pasta e vinho! Me solta Doitsu, me deixa ir, fica você se quiser! – vi o cabelinho do Veneziano despontando por sobre as lonas que faziam às vezes de muros do acampamento. "Doitsu" parecia ter atendido o apelo. Isso fez o vinhófilo sentir pena. – Fica aí não, vem comigo! O Sr. Rússia vai ser bonzinho, eu sei que no fundo ele é! – "Coitado", pensei. – Oh, Doitsu, pra quê continuar aqui? Você nem tem mais muni...

– Cale essa boca! – gritou Alemanha, furioso, derrubando e silenciando o amigo. Tarde demais: eu já tinha entendido.

– Atacar – eu disse, simplesmente, sem erguer a voz, e nos lançamos todos simultaneamente sobre as barracas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o Itália corria para junto do irmão, sendo retido pelo Finlândia, Alemanha atirava suas últimas balas e granadas desesperadamente em mim, jogando em seguida as próprias armas, as panelas e as barracas. Caminhando lentamente em direção a ele, eu as pegava no ar e as partia como se fossem palitos; a sensação de vingança no buraco onde devia estar a minha alma era algo eletrizante.

– Enfim – rosnei, agarrando-o pela gola do uniforme, e arrastando-o para junto dos outros.

– Olá, Rússia – ele disse, com um sorriso gelado. – Nos encontramos novamente.

– Sim, novamente, Alemanha. Novamente você invadiu a minha terra. Já fez as contas? Em menos de cem anos, essa já é a terceira vez.

* * *

1 Kaunas. Kovno é o nome em russo.

2 Graças a Deus, graças a Deus!

3 Estônia, em estoniano.

4 Querida

5 Catorze ou quinze guerras, segundo a página de desambiguação da Wikipedia. Algumas são interessantes. wiki/Guerra_Russo-Turca

6 Sangue

7 Rogue a Deus por mim. Estou ficando louco.

8 Por favor. "Petites femmes" é "mulherzinhas". E o começo desse vídeo explica o Pierre: watch?v=szokTY5RXaw


	14. Den' Pobedy II: O Retorno

– Já é a terceira vez – Rússia repetiu, ofegando – e eu não vou te deixar vivo para uma quarta. Amarrem-no.

Ucrânia, rindo, empurrou Doitsu até o mastro em que estava a bandeira alemã, e atou-o ali.

– Uma bala – rosnou Rússia, com uma risada sinistra – é bom demais para você. Eu vou cortá-lo aos pedaços – anunciou, então, tranquilamente, atando uma faca na ponta do fuzil. Em seguida, espetou Doitsu com ela no ombro, lentamente. O alemão trincou os dentes, impedindo-se de gritar. Ele tremeu e ofegou. Quando Rússia tirou a faca, porém, ele caçoou, frio:

– Não tenho medo de você, Gengis Khan.

– Grande coisa – Rússia sorriu, andando até o Alemanha e aproximando o rosto do dele. – Eu quero te causar dor, não medo. E isso – ele fincou a baioneta improvisada no pé do Doitsu, que, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu conter um berro – eu sei que está dando certo.

Rússia recuou.

– Mas, de fato, já perdeu a graça. Vou te transformar numa peneira e acabou a história – ele disse, mirando bem entre os olhos do Alemanha, e engatilhando a arma.

Assustado, porém orgulhoso até o fim, Alemanha gritou:

– _Deutschland über Alles!_ [1]– mas seu grito foi apagado por outro que, este sim, impediu Rússia de puxar o gatilho.

– Correio! Correio de casa! – anunciou um mensageiro, que vinha correndo da retaguarda das linhas russas. Houve um momento de tensão, Rússia ainda com o olhar e o sorriso insanos pousados sobre o inimigo. Mas algo disparara dentro dele. Ainda atento, ele gritou:

– Tem carta pra mim?

– Com certeza, senhor. Deve ter pra todo mundo, do jeito que a bolsa está pesada. Não fosse isso e eu tinha chegado antes.

Silêncio pesado entre os países, com o rumor dos soldados pegando suas cartas como pano de fundo. Rússia respirava pesadamente. De repente, baixou a arma.

– Não vou desgraçar minha alma eliminando uma nação sem permissão. Eu tenho vida além disso aqui. Você não vale tudo isso. Tragam os papéis da rendição incondicional.

Estônia veio tropeçando para a frente, abrindo uma maleta. Acabara de tirar um grande maço de papéis, um tratado enorme e detalhado sobre como ficaria a configuração da Europa agora que o Rússia ganhara a guerra, já subscrito pelo França e os outros, e o Alemanha ia dizendo que não assinaria nada, preferia morrer, quando Rússia, mudando mais uma vez de ideia, pegou o calhamaço e o rasgou como se fosse uma só folha de papel manteiga.

– Quer saber? – ele disse. – Também não quero a porcaria das suas terras. Eu tenho _gente_ que gosta de mim, coisa que xenófobos idiotas como vocês não sabem aproveitar – ele zombou, soprando os pedacinhos do tratado rasgado nos rostos dos inimigos. Os aliados de Rússia não pareciam bem certos de que rasgar o tratado fora uma boa, mas nenhum tinha vontade de discutir com ele precisamente agora. – Me alcança outro papel aí e uma caneta, Estônia – Rússia pediu.

Entregando a ele um saco vazio de pão (o único outro papel que possuía no momento) e uma caneta, Estônia curvou-se para que Rússia pudesse apoiar-se em suas costas pra escrever o novo tratado de rendição incondicional.

– Nós, Alemanha, França, Itália, etc., solenemente juramos nunca mais invadir a mãe Rússia sob pena de ter nossas cabeças sarnentas separadas dos pescoços – resmungou Rússia, enquanto escrevia. – Assine – rosnou, entregando o papel e a caneta para o Veneziano, que estava perto e tinha as mãos livres.

– Rus, e nós? – pediu Ucrânia, alargando os olhos. Rússia pegou o papel de volta.

"P.S.", acrescentou, "o mesmo vale para quem invadir a Ucrânia, Bielorrússia, Lituânia, Letônia, Estônia, Finlândia e qualquer outro país europeu que faça fronteira com a Rússia." Pensou mais um pouco. "Inclusive a Polônia porque só eu posso invadir a Polônia", acrescentou.

– Hey! Isso, totalmente, não faz sentido! – Polônia protestou, mas não lhe deram ouvidos. Estavam todos assinando, até o Alemanha. No fim das contas, uma nação sempre tem um lado que só quer sobreviver.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o último inimigo assinava a rendição, o carteiro finalmente alcançava Rússia, e lhe entregava um envelope amarrotado.

– Desculpe a demora, senhor; havia mesmo _muitas_ cartas.

– _Net problem, drug _[2]. Vou te pedir mais um favor; corra e vá contar da vitória ao nosso povo.

– Ah, senhor, mas eu estou muito cansado! – protestou o homem. De fato, seu aspecto era terrível; as botas quase não tinham mais sola. – Acabei de chegar.

– Vá – mandou Rússia. E o homem se pôs a caminho, resmungando. – Ei! – Rússia chamou. – Não tem muito, mas vai te animar a ir mais rápido – disse, jogando para o homem seu frasquinho de bolso. O mensageiro abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e, depois de tragar do frasco, saiu saltitando. Rússia voltou-se para os outros, sorridente. Andando até o França, que começou a tremer, Rússia arrancou uma pena do quepe dele. Pegando o tratado com o Estônia, que já o tinha recolhido, beijou o papel de pão e depois a carta que segurava na outra mão.

– Senhores, uma festa de triunfo me espera! – ele exclamou, curvando-se numa reverência zombeteira. – _Do svidanyia! _[3] E que não seja no campo de batalha, para o bem de vocês.

Rússia deu as costas a eles e começou a marchar despreocupadamente para casa, sendo logo seguido por seus aliados. Desarmados ainda que livres, os inimigos não ousaram impedi-los.

Rússia estava _quase_ certo sobre a festa. Ela não estava pronta ainda quando ele chegou, para que pudesse ser considerada um triunfo, mas não foi por falta de esforços.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha notícias do campo de batalha. A última fora aquele terrível bilhete escrito com sangue. Então, a aflição só não me consumia totalmente porque, graças aos bombardeios, eu tinha muito que fazer. Nesse período, aprendi a trabalhar mais pesado que muito macho. Eu mesma reparei várias partes da casa do Rússia que tinham sido derrubadas, cortando madeira numa floresta próxima, aplainando as tábuas, pregando, produzindo a tinta, pintando... Naturalmente que o trabalho era muito lento, ainda mais que eu tinha que executá-lo sozinha, e consertar tudo eu jamais conseguiria. Mas era melhor, porque assim eu me mantinha ocupada o tempo todo, e não tinha tempo para pensar no _front_, nem de noite, quando capotava de tão cansada.

Havia períodos, no entanto, sem trabalho a fazer. E eu ficava lá, naquela imensa casa às escuras (por causa do _blackout_), às vezes com fome, porque já tinha consumido minha ração diária.

Nessas horas, eu pensava em muitas coisas, mas principalmente duas. Pensava em como era bom ter nascido no Brasil, onde não há guerras. E desesperava, tentando encontrar uma forma de ajudar o Rússia a sair dessa. Até que as duas ideias se sobrepuseram, e outra nasceu: vou escrever para o Brasil, pedir que entre na guerra para ajudar o Rússia.

Muitas coisas me impediam de fazer isso, contudo. Além da relativa falta de tempo, mensageiros, e papel, por assim dizer. Será que era justo envolver meu país, quase virgem de guerras, numa encrenca cruel como aquela, matando possivelmente muitos dos meus compatriotas para salvar um país que pouco ou nada tinha a ver com eles? Como escrever para o Brasil – nesse mundo eu não o conhecia! Devia dirigir a carta a quem? E outra: será que ele me atenderia?

No fim das contas, muitas coisas se passaram até que eu finalmente criei coragem. Então, escrevi a carta em termos apelantes, selei-a, e aguardei pela próxima vez que aparecesse alguém, a quem eu pediria que levasse a epístola. Eu mesma não iria – tinha que esperar pelo Rússia.

Só que da próxima vez não apareceu alguém – apareceu uma multidão.

Uma verdadeira horda de mulheres se aproximou da casa naquela manhã, fazendo tanto barulho que eu pensei se tratar de outro bombardeio, ou mesmo um ataque de artilharia. Elas cantavam, acho que uma música diferente cada, por isso a confusão. E algumas dançavam, também, ou choravam, ou riam! Eu sei que catei um rifle e corri pra porta, nem sabia manusear aquilo, mas não ia entregar minha pele fácil.

– _Pobeda!_ – elas berravam. – _Pobeda, g-ja. Érika, pobeda! _[4]

Demorei um instante para traduzir a palavra, mas assim que entendi, deixei cair a arma e corri para o meio delas, gritando e pulando como uma louca, sujando a mim mesma e às outras com respingos de neve derretida.

Elas me contaram que, pouco antes do nascer do dia anterior, tinha chegado um mensageiro a uma aldeia distante; o pobre estava com os bofes pra fora de tanto correr, mas anunciou "Ganhamos!" antes de desmaiar. As habitantes da aldeia mal tinham acreditado; até que ouviram, ao longe, as vozes do exército se aproximando. Então tinham corrido, avisando de aldeia em aldeia , de cidade em cidade, e o resultado era esse boliche de mulheres que eu via, prontas para preparar uma festa pra receber os seus homens. Sim, agora que eu reparava bem, a maioria delas trazia alguma coisa de comer, ou uma garrafa de vodka, ou algum enfeite para a casa.

E nós pusemos mãos à obra.

"_Dia da Vitória, quão longe estava de nós,  
Como uma brasa encolhida no fogo minguante.  
Verstas de distância, queimadas e empoeiradas.  
Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos para apressar esse dia. (...)"_

Essa velha canção do fim da Segunda Guerra [5] chegou antes do que esperávamos, entoada por vozes graves, e pegou-nos ainda preparando a casa para recebê-los. Sem hesitar, porém, deixamos as panelas, tachos e faixas de lado e corremos, amontoando-se na frente da porta. Em geral sou educada, mas nesse dia saí acotovelando todo mundo pra conseguir um lugar bem na fila da frente.

"_Olá, mãe, nem todos de nós voltamos...  
Desejo correr de pés descalços no orvalho!  
Metade da Europa, nós atravessamos, metade da Terra,  
Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos para apressar esse dia."_

Pra dizer bem a verdade, a aparência deles nos chocou. Alguns vinham apoiados em pedaços de pau, muletas improvisadas porque tinham perdido uma perda; outros eram carregados por dois colegas, porque já não tinham nenhuma; outros estavam sem braço; com tapa-olho; e aos que nada faltava, também sobravam hematomas e feridas sangrentas. O Rússia, mesmo, mancava levemente e estava coberto de sangue, parte dele, parte dos inimigos.

Quando eles chegaram a uma distância razoável, disparei com as outras – até porque, se tentasse ficar, teria morrido atropelada – e me preparava pra saltar dois metros e me lançar ao pescoço do Ivan, como faziam as esposas, filhas e irmãs dos soldados ao meu redor, mas ele esticou as mãos para frente para me impedir.

– Não! – exclamou. Então sorriu. – Você está tão bonitinha nesse traje típico, vai se sujar! – disse, me olhando carinhosamente. Esqueci-me de mencionar que muitas das minhas companheiras decidiram vestir roupas tradicionais para homenagear a nação, e me arranjaram uma também. Mas eu devo ter feito uma cara de decepção meio estilo gatinho do Shrek, porque Rússia fez uma careta bem humorada, despiu o dólmã e limpou as mãos e o rosto com ele, largando-o no chão e abrindo os braços pra que eu me atirasse neles, o que fiz com gosto. Ele riu.

– Certo, certo, vais ter mais de mim mais tarde – disse, colocando-me no chão. – Você está bem? – perguntou, levemente ansioso.

– Sim, e você?

– Estarei melhor depois de um banho e um pouco de vodka – confessou, com um sorriso fraco. – Mas ver você inteira já ajudou bastante. _E_ elas. Fica mesmo bem em você, essa roupa – comentou, fitando-me com a cabeça inclinada – apenas... – após revirar os bolsos, ele retirou de um deles uma pena azul espetada num clipe torcido em forma de gancho. Inclinou-se e prendeu aquele ganchinho na minha orelha, momento em que eu finalmente entendi que era um brinco. – Agora sim! Hehe, uma brasileira russa. Fiz pra você a caminho – ele explicou, corando levemente. Então brincou: – Quero te ver sambando na festa com esses tacões. Sim, eu percebi que você está de salto, está um pouquinho menos anãzinha – e riu.

– Vá tomar banho, Rússia! – eu exclamei, feliz, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos para ele.

– Vou mesmo, não aguento mais ver sangue – ele concordou, caminhando faceiro para dentro de casa. Ainda me lançou um sorriso zombeteiro por sobre o ombro.

Estávamos num dos salões mais amplos da casa do Rússia, e era incrível a quantidade de gente que havia ali. Também a quantidade de comida, considerando que havíamos acabado de sair de uma guerra. Eram todos humanos como eu: soldados, mulheres, _babushkas _e _dedushkas _[6], e até mesmo crianças. No começo estranhei a ausência de outras nações, especialmente dos bálticos, mas depois me ocorreu que eles deviam estar comemorando com seus próprios povos. A banda estava preparada, com as harmônicas a postos, mas nós guardávamos silêncio. Todos esperávamos o Rússia, a estrela da festa.

De repente, a ampla porta se abriu com violência. Rússia estava parado no limiar, de braços erguidos e expressão gloriosa, envergando um belíssimo uniforme militar de gala. A banda começou a tocar a Korobushka – mais conhecida como a musiquinha do Tetris, e Rússia entrou dançando, com passos largos e elegantes, ainda que cômicos para um ocidental. O pessoal em volta começou a bater palmas e gritar "Hey!" nas horas certas da música, alguns animando-se mais e batendo o pé também, ou balançando o corpo.

Chegando ao meio do salão, Rússia fez parar a música com um gesto da mão. Silêncio.

– Bem, o que estão esperando? Ataquem! – exclamou, indicando a comida. Alguns já obedeciam ao comando, quando ele gritou – Esperem! – e caminhou até a mesa mais próxima, apanhando uma taça e enchendo-a. – Antes, um brinde à Mãe Rússia!

A ideia foi saudada com entusiasmo. Todos pegaram bebida também; havia inclusive suco para as crianças ali, e foi com isso que eu brindei.

– Para que nunca falte saúde, amor e comida na velha Rússia, nem homens para puxar da espada! – Ivan fez a saudação. Todos exclamaram palavras de concordância, e viraram os copos.

Depois houve um banquete; ocupada com os preparativos, eu nem tinha percebido o quanto estava com fome. Mas já se falou demais de comida nessa história, então vamos apertar um _fast forward_ e pular essa parte.

Quando as crianças já estavam pesadas, e portanto foram levadas por suas mães pra dormir, os velhinhos cochilavam pelos cantos a despeito da música alta, e os homens já estavam altos, é que a festa animou-se mesmo. Os músicos tocavam vivamente canções _folk_ russas e ucranianas, e todo mundo dançava de forma desorganizada e alegre. Até eu arrisquei alguns passos, já que ninguém ia me notar no meio da bagunça. Dancei sozinha, com outras moças, com uma velhinha, e com alguns rapazes atraentes. Sorte que o Rússia estava distraído.

Dali a pouco, ouvi uma agitação cercando o Ivan. Não entendi o que estavam falando, mas ele ria. Após um instante, fez sinal de concordância e abriu caminho até os músicos, pedindo a um deles que lhe emprestasse a balalaica. O rapaz entregou o instrumento, com todo o respeito, Rússia perguntou, com uma careta:

– O que querem que eu toque?

– Qualquer coisa! – alguém gritou. Ele encolheu os ombros, rindo, e começou a vibrar as cordas do instrumento.

Ele fechou os olhos, e eu vi que se perdeu na música. Caramba, há poucas coisas como uma música bem tocada, e ele definitivamente sabia tocar. Eu já tinha sacado qual era a do Ivan, e das outras nações também: eles eram habilidosos em muitas coisas, porque em seu país (isto é, neles mesmos) sempre havia algumas pessoas que tinham talento para o que quer que fosse. Quanto mais gente talentosa houvesse, melhor o país desempenhava alguma tarefa; dificilmente surgiria algo para o que não fossem capazes, muito embora cada país se destacasse de maneiras diferentes, como o Japão em fazer objetos minúsculos e inteligência artificial.

Rússia tocou algumas músicas alegres, e depois algumas tristes, e como se sua alma estivesse ligada com a música, foi ficando visivelmente triste, assim como os russos em volta. Então, percebendo que aquele definitivamente não era o espírito da festa, ele devolveu a balalaica ao dono, pedindo que este voltasse às canções saltitantes, e foi afogar as más lembranças que o tinham assaltado. Em dois minutos já estava bem de novo, de pé em frente a um sofá, e contando a um grupo que se amontoara ao redor dele sobre sua própria valentia na batalha. Eu me aproximei pra ouvir também, e tomei lugar no estofado.

–... e então veio o França se arrastando pelo meio do pântano. Era o único caminho que me sobrava, e eu nunca imaginaria que eles estavam cobrindo aquele também, se o cara não tivesse começado a reclamar que a lama ia fazer mal pro cabelo dele. Eu pensei "Posso pegá-lo como refém", mas depois me ocorreu que provavelmente ninguém ia nem se importar com isso.

– Ai! – uma moça exclamou, nervosa, cobrindo a boca com a mão. – E então?

– Então eu cavei. Me enterrei e fiquei quietinho, esperando. Eles acamparam quase em cima de mim, assim eu consegui ouvir seus planos para o dia seguinte. Ao mesmo tempo, fui rasgando a terra com as unhas, cavando um túnel pra longe dali. Foi como me safei, mas saí bem machucado dessa – Rússia contou, observando as feridas ao redor de suas unhas. – Sim, curta bem o seu Vasya, pois foi por pouco que ele escapou – acrescentou, para a moça, que foi correndo atrás do seu namorado. Rússia bebeu mais um gole da garrafa que tinha na mão. Então me localizou.

– Mas olha quem está aqui! – ele exclamou, em tom de prazerosa surpresa. – Faz horas que te procuro para dividirmos uma taça – verificando a impossibilidade de sentar ao meu lado no sofá lotado, ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente. – Vodka? – ofereceu, erguendo a garrafa.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

– Ah, pára! – Ivan franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você bebeu vinho com o Veneziano por nada, e agora se recusa a tomar um pouquinho de vodka pra celebrar minha vitória? – ele exclamou, chateado.

Droga, que saia justa!

– Ah, Vanek, é que o meu estômago... Tudo bem. Mas só _um pouquinho_.

– Aê! – ele comemorou, fazendo rir as pessoas que estavam em volta. – Tragam um copo.

Recebendo o copo, ele despejou dois dedos daquele líquido transparente e me estendeu o recipiente, perguntando com ironia:

– Assim, mocinha?

Sem responder, peguei o copo e bebi tudo num gole só. Tenho que perder esse costume.

Um fato sobre a genuína vodka russa: ela tem, em média, um teor alcoólico de 50%, o que significa que falta pouco pra estar acima do limite permitido no Brasil. Algumas marcas, na verdade, _são_ proibidas no nosso país. E mais: lá ela é bebida pura. O que significa que eu quase tive um troço. Depois disso, naturalmente, minha percepção ficou prejudicada, de modo que o que eu narrar daqui por diante, não tenho como assegurar que foi assim que aconteceu.

Vanek riu.

– Viu? Você está viva.

– Não tenho tanta certeza – eu respondi, me apoiando nos ombros dele, enquanto sentia o fundo das minhas tripas furar. Quase podia ouvir o "Fsssss...". Ele riu de novo, enchendo uma caneca para si e tomando-a. Já não era a primeira; a essa altura ele estava até um pouco vesgo.

Rússia resolveu dançar mais um pouco. Como eu não vomitei, o álcool começou a chegar no meu sangue, e logo eu corri e pedi para o Rússia me ensinar a dançar com ele. A verdade é que nos divertimos a valer. Os saltos que ele dava, batendo no pé, depois bailando agachado, pareciam fáceis à minha mente bêbada, e eu me desmontei toda tentando imitar. Depois, um pouco por piedade de mim, outro porque queria tomar fôlego, ele me carregou nas costas para um canto mais parado, onde voltou a contar aos circunstantes das suas proezas de guerra.

–... e eu tinha apontado a minha arma para a cara feia do Alemanha e ia estourar os miolos dele – Rússia falou, imitando sua própria postura com os braços – mas então chegou o mensageiro... com a sua carta – ele me disse, afagando meu rosto com um dedo – e eu pensei comigo mesmo "Dane-se esse mal amado, tenho mais o que fazer". E vim.

Ivan ficou um momento em silêncio, pensativo, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá. Eu estava no colo dele, sorrindo idiotamente e balançando os pés, feliz.

– Na verdade, eu gostaria de ser amigo deles – ele comentou, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas o que fazer se eles não querem. Me desafiaram. "Quem na Rússia com a espada surgir, pela espada perecerá" – ele citou o lema do país; seu lema.

– ...perecerá – eu ecoei, com ares de quem diz algo muito profundo.

– E eu ganhei de todo mundo! – bradou Rússia, erguendo e esvaziando sua caneca mais uma vez. – Eu sou um herói! Não é verdade, Erikushka?

– Daaa... – eu falei, subindo e descendo os dedos pelo nariz comprido dele, e rompendo num acesso de riso.

– Então diga, Erikushka, diga na minha língua! – ele cochichou no meu ouvido, abraçando-me com tanta força que quase fez meus olhos saltarem.

– _Ty geroi, Vanek-Rossyia! _[7] – eu gritei, jogando os braços para o alto e rindo mais. Ele riu também e beijou meu rosto várias vezes.

– E você vai ficar pra sempre aqui comigo, não vai, Erikitka? – ele disse, em voz exaltada, me fazendo cócegas. – E eu vou te proteger.

– _Da, konechno_ – eu respondi, baixinho, abraçando-o como a um _mishka_, um ursinho.

– Então vamos dançar! – ele se levantou de supetão, esquecendo que eu estava no colo dele, e eu caí no chão. Ele me levantou, rápido, pedindo desculpas engroladas, e começamos a girar e pular pela sala, junto com os outros, rindo e batendo nas coisas, cantando...

A dança era muito divertida, eu me atrapalhava um pouco, mas a parte mais difícil era do homem, eu praticamente só tinha que pisar e girar. E Ivan dançava muito bem; dava gosto de ver. Incrível como ele ainda tinha energia, não só por a festa já ir adiantada e ele ter dançado desde o começo, mas principalmente por fazer isso depois de um dia de marcha puxada voltando de uma batalha. Eu, tonta da vodka e de voltear pelo salão, não aguentei tanto quanto ele; sentei-me no canto de um divã e fiquei observando, juntando-me aos coros que cantavam, quando eu sabia a letra. Um tempo depois, ele se jogou ao meu lado com um suspiro, corado e feliz.

– Ei, Érika – sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro – Se eu fosse totalmente humano, e não um país, eu gostaria tanto de transformar essa sua trança em duas – demorei pra entender o galanteio [8]; meu cérebro estava lento, e se anuviou mais ainda quando ele pressionou os lábios quentes contra a minha nuca. Um arrepio me atravessou da raiz dos cabelos aos mindinhos dos pés. – Você me causa sensações estranhas – Ivan disse, traduzindo perfeitamente o que eu mesma estava sentindo.

– _Isso_ é o que te causa sensações estranhas – eu disse, vermelha como meu vestido, apanhando uma garrafa de vodka que estava pela metade na mesinha ao lado. Tomei um golinho e dei o resto para o Rússia, que riu e a enxugou, quebrando a garrafa em seguida.

– As duas, certo? – ele piscou pra mim e, com energia renovada e um grito de – Hey! – saltou de pé e recomeçou a dançar com alguns soldados.

Quanto a mim, aquele pouquinho adicional de bebida foi fatal pra me derrubar de vez; recostei-me no braço do divã, adormecendo aos poucos, enquanto a sala virava um borrão diante dos meus olhos. Depois disso, tenho somente uma vaga lembrança de braços fortes me erguendo no ar, e a voz do Rússia cantarolando "Otchi tchyornye" [9] baixinho, enquanto o resto do barulho da sala ficava para trás...

* * *

1 "Alemanha acima de todos!". É também o título do hino alemão.

2 Sem problema, amigo.

3 Até a vista.

4 Vitória! Vitória, Srta. Érika, vitória!

5 Chama-se "Den' Pobedy" (Dia da Vitória), o que explica o título do capítulo. Foi criada em comemoração à vitória russa na segunda guerra, que é o que se comemora nesse feriado, Dia da Vitória, a entrada dos exércitos russos em Berlim em 09/05/1945.

6 Babushkas: vovós, velhinhas. Dedushkas: vovôs, velhinhos. Tecnicamente, o plural correto em russo seria "babushki" e "dedushki".

7 "Você é um herói, Ivan-Rússia!". Pronúncia: Ti guerói, VAnek-RassYia!

8 Na antiga tradição Rússia, só as mulheres solteiras podiam usar uma trança, já que as casadas tinham de usar duas tranças. Não creio que isso seja costume ainda hoje, exceto talvez em alguma área rural esquecida do mundo.

9 O nome da música é "Olhos escuros".

*Esta fic também está sendo postada nos sites Nyah! Fanfiction, e Animespirit. Lá, eu pude colocar mais notas, com links para imagens de referência para as roupas mencionadas, ou músicas, ou danças. Caso queiram dar uma olhada...


	15. Czarina

Eu não abri os olhos imediatamente, embora sentisse o sol bater neles, como se ao invés de olhos eu tivesse ocelos [1]. Primeiro, estendi cuidadosamente os braços, tateando a cama, pra verificar se não havia nenhum corpo estranho por ali. Como algumas coisas de bêbado não têm dono, estava meio apreensiva sobre se não havia feito nada de que fosse me arrepender.

Mas aparentemente estava tudo ok. De fato, abrindo os olhos verifiquei que estava no meu quarto, ainda com o vestido da festa, tão impecável quanto poderia após uma noite de sono. Só os sapatos tinham sido tirados dos meus pés e arrumados ao lado da cama. Sentei-me, e uma terrível pressão na cabeça quase me derrubou de novo. Argh, como é que os festeiros aguentam isso! Pressionei a testa com a mão e, quando consegui reabrir os olhos, notei um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira, apoiado em um copo d'água: "Vai precisar disso". Peguei o papelzinho, tentando compreendê-lo – o cérebro não estava no ritmo normal – e vi que, colada no verso com fita adesiva, estava uma cartela de remédio pra dor de cabeça! Sorri.

Eu estava tomando o comprimido quando bateram na porta, e, após minha resposta, o Rússia entrou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo super bem disposto.

– Pensei que você estaria de ressaca – eu disse, meio admirada. Não eram as melhores boas-vindas que já dei, mas, vá lá. Ele riu.

– Acha mesmo que depois de tanto tempo eu não teria me acostumado? – aproximando-se, Ivan sentou na beira da cama. – Você, como está?

– Tonta – resmunguei.

– Bem, não dá pra comemorar uma vitória com chá – retrucou, com ar zombeteiro.

– É, eu tinha uma boa razão – admiti. – Você está vivo, afinal.

– Porque você esperou por mim – ele retorquiu, num tom afetuoso.

– Aquilo é só um poema, Ivan – eu respondi, no tom em que uma mãe diria a uma criança. – Você voltou porque seus homens lutaram bravamente.

– Você e todas as Tatianas eram o motivo pra querermos voltar – ele encolheu os ombros. – Caso contrário, tanto fazia morrer na batalha ou não. Até era uma opção gloriosa.

Avermelhei. Como não sabia o que responder a isso, ficamos em silêncio por um instante, até que ele falou novamente.

– Você cuidou bem da minha casa, enquanto estive fora. Está tudo inteiro, com exceção do que foi bombardeado e incendiado, claro. Isso você não conseguiria evitar.

– Bem, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, certo? Você me hospeda há tanto tempo. Já até sinto como se essa fosse minha casa também; não gostaria de vê-la destruída.

– É por isso que eu quero que sejas minha czarina – ele disse, de repente, num tom profundo. Até me afoguei com o sobressalto. No corredor, houve um barulhinho abafado, como se alguma coisa tivesse caído no tapete.

– M-mas... eu... – gaguejei.

– Claro! Você conhece muitas coisas sobre o meu povo, sobre os meus costumes, e se importa conosco de verdade. Eu não me importaria em obedecer ordens _suas. _Você não disse uma vez que queria me ajudar a mudar? Acho que juntos poderíamos fazer muitas coisas.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando pra ele sem saber o que responder, piscando os olhos arregalados como um peixe fora d'água, pensando se tudo aquilo não seria um delírio, resquício dos efeitos da vodka de ontem. Por fim, retruquei:

– Bem, Ivan... Me dá um tempo pra pensar nisso? – uma campainha soou no corredor.

– Sim. Você me responde hoje à noite. Enquanto você pensa, vou organizando a coroação. Tenho que fazer isso meio clandest... – Rússia foi impedido de concluir o pensamento, porque a porta se abriu e Lituânia enfiou a cabeça para dentro, anunciando:

– Srta. Ucrânia no telefone, Sr. Rússia.

Ivan levantou-se prontamente e foi atender, com ar alegre. Esqueceu a porta aberta, de modo que eu ouvi toda a conversa, ainda que prestando só meia atenção, porquanto ainda estava atordoada com a bizarra proposta do Rússia.

– _Spasibo!_ Parabéns para _nós_, não é? – Rússia exclamou, provavelmente agradecendo a um cumprimento pela vitória. – Não teria conseguido sem vocês lutando ao meu lado – pausa. – Vir aqui? Claro que pode! Mas a que devo esse milagre?... Ok, então – nova pausa. – Argh, ela não! Por quê? E daí que é minha irmã, Kátia, você sabe que ela me deixa desconfortável. _Da. Da, da._ _Horosho _[2], espero vocês para o almoço, então. Depois? _Da._ Outro.

Ele desligou, mas não veio falar comigo. Saiu cantarolando uma musiquinha antiga, pela direção do som deve ter descido as escadas. Quem sabe tinha ido continuar os preparativos da tal coroação. Lituânia também sumira de vista, e eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos.

A ideia me assombrava um pouco, mas não há como dizer que não era excitante. Czarina da Rússia! O tanto de poder que isso me daria... Meus olhos cresceram. Não duvido nada que tenha nascido uma nuvenzinha roxa também. Além disso, havia a pompa! Outra garota preferiria ser a princesinha presa numa torre, que um dia seria salva por um príncipe com os cabelos "Loreal" do França, ou, mais na moda hoje em dia, uma adolescente 'normal' prestes a ser devorada por um vampiro 'vegetariano' [3]. Eu pensava um pouquinho diferente. Rainha me assenta bem, porque mandar é comigo mesmo! E outra coisa que eu sempre quis foi mudar o mundo, seja quando me imaginava princesa viking, camponesa-arauta-maluca ou amazona. Mudar o(a) Rússia já correspondia a mudar um quarto do mundo. Eu estava bem inclinada a aceitar a proposta. Nesse momento o Letônia entrou no quarto.

– Bom dia, Srta. Érika – ele cumprimentou, parecendo feliz; decerto por causa da vitória. – O Sr. Rússia me mandou abrir uma sala para você. Pode me acompanhar?

Dispersando bruscamente o meu sonho acordado, em que eu acenava elegantemente a mão ao melhor estilo Rainha da Inglaterra (quando jovem), levantei-me e segui o Letônia por uns corredores e escadas. Ele parou na frente de uma alta porta branca, com maçaneta e engastes de ouro, e me entregou uma chave.

Abri a porta e entrei. Notei que o Letônia tinha ficado para trás, e enfiei meio corpo de volta pela abertura.

– Você não vem? – perguntei, espantada.

– Não tenho permissão de entrar aí, senhorita. Ninguém tem, desde a derrota do Exército Branco em 1921. O almoço sai em meia-hora. Vai precisar de ajuda para encontrar o caminho da cozinha? – ele perguntou, dispondo-se a ficar me esperando ali fora.

– Hm... Não, acho que a essa altura já consigo chegar lá sozinha. Obrigada, Raivis – eu sorri.

Ele partiu, e eu fechei a porta, finalmente me virando para examinar a sala. Uau! Tudo o que jamais houvera de suntuoso na Rússia parecia estar acumulado naquela sala. Havia coroas de diversas dinastias, assim como cetros, mantos, peles, _kokoshniki _[4] e armas de muitas épocas; havia bandeiras com os brasões reais, ícones banhados a ouro, e até mesmo algumas urnas funerárias. Havia vestidos que podiam ter pertencido a Olga, e outros, à última czarevna [5] russa, Anastasia Romanova [6]. Claro, tudo cheirando a guardado. A um canto, havia uma enorme bandeira soviética jogada de lado, com as pontas rasgadas. Associando isso com os fios vermelhos que havia em pregos nos cantos da porta, entendi que a bandeira estivera ali, lacrando a sala. No chão, encontrei um rastro de grandes pegadas recentes na poeira, que seguiam até uma mesinha, em cujo lado havia um espelho de corpo inteiro que parecia ter sido limpado às pressas. Quando me aproximei da mesinha, detectei um bilhete, com a mesma letra daquele que continha a aspirina. Só uma palavra – "Escolha".

Sorri comigo mesma, pensando na reação de alguns amigos meus se viessem a saber que eu estava quase virando uma monarquista, quase restaurando na Rússia o que o sangue rubro do exército vermelho vertera para derrubar. Mas naquele momento, no meu delírio de grandeza, eu não estava nem aí para eles. Desfilei os vestidos, um atrás do outro, optando por um menos _inchado_, de aspecto mais medieval. Depois fui escolher a coroa e os demais acessórios reais. Passei longe de tudo o que pertencia a Ivan Groznyi [7], decidindo escolher as insígnias reais usadas pelo czar que tivesse sido mais benigno ao Rússia. Não era tarefa fácil. Por fim, decidi deixar isso pra depois, e abri uma janela, sentando no parapeito para meditar sobre o nome que eu elegeria quando fosse czarina. Porque claro que eu teria que me naturalizar – espero que ele me deixasse manter dupla nacionalidade, gosto de ser brasileira, afinal de contas – e escolher um nome nacional. Ekaterina me parecia bom, mas já houvera muitas. E também, Ekaterina Braginskaia é o nome da Ucrânia, não quero roubar o nome dela, sendo que já tinha resolvido adotar o sobrenome do Rússia, que era mais fácil que inventar um. Nadejda significa esperança; é uma boa alegoria, mas o nome é feio. Ah, Vera – _vera _quer dizer fé na língua dele, e verdade na minha. Czarina Vera Braginskaia, gostei.

"Hum! Droga, o almoço!", lembrei, então, tornando a vestir às pressas minha roupa de ontem, que eu tinha jogado em um canto, e por isso estava um pouco empoeirada agora, e correndo para a cozinha. Até que cheguei rápido, mas eles já estavam terminando. E Rússia estava pressionando a cabeça de Letônia para baixo, quase enterrando o queixo dele na mesa, porque ele não tinha me esperado. Eu olhei para o Ivan com ar de reprovação e ele soltou o pequeno, dizendo:

– Desculpe, força do hábito. Desculpe, Letônia.

Obviamente, o pequenino não esperava por isso, e tanto o queixo dele quanto dos outros dois caiu. Rússia não deu tempo para pedirem qualquer explicação; pegou um dos pratos que estava sobre a mesa, com frutas que restavam da festa do dia anterior, e pediu-me para acompanhá-lo até uma sala próxima.

Ivan fechou a porta com ar cauteloso e sentou no sofá ao meu lado. Enquanto eu comia as frutas, ele foi falando, empolgado:

– Tenho que arrumar tudo sozinho, mas penso que está ficando legal. Achei melhor não contar a nenhum deles o que eu pretendia fazer; podiam discordar, afinal não é muito comum nos tempos modernos. E não quero ter que bater neles. Eu estou aprontando tudo em um dos porões, quando chegar a hora te levo até lá. Até já arranjei um _pope _[8] para fazer a coroação... ou você prefere um estilo mais Napoleão, colocar a coroa em si mesma?

Grunhi qualquer coisa, mastigando as frutas. Nem eu sei o que foi, e Rússia também não deu bola, continuou contando baixinho os seus planos.

– O maior problema que se apresenta é você ser estrangeira. Eu já tive czarinas estrangeiras, mas isso é porque elas vinham de linhagem real e casaram com um czar. Eu não tenho mais um czar pra te dar em casamento; você não quer o Putin [9], quer? – ele brincou. – No fim das contas, não faz mal, acho que eu acabaria ficando enciumado. Vamos arranjar outro jeito – ele murmurou, pensativo. – Talvez se nós... – ia falando, após um momento, erguendo até um dedo para acompanhar o raciocínio, mas viu algo pela janela atrás de mim e parou. – Resolvemos isso mais tarde, tenho que receber minhas irmãs.

E ele saiu. Engolindo as últimas framboesas e limpando a boca com a manga, eu corri para a porta da sala, e fiquei espiando por uma fresta. Tinha curiosidade para conhecer as irmãs do Rússia, mas também tinha um pouco de medo delas. A bem da verdade, ninguém da família era fácil.

Rússia abriu a porta. Eu não vi como aconteceu, mas no _mesmo segundo_, não no seguinte, uma guria loira tinha se pendurado no pescoço dele.

– Rus! – ela guinchou, numa espécie de grito ninja bizarro, e os braços dela engancharam no pescoço dele como se fossem de aço. Até bateu um ciuminho, mesmo eu sabendo que ela – a Bielorrússia – é pior que bipolar, ela só tem um polo, o louco.

– Oi pra você também, Natasha – disse o Rússia, educadamente. A expressão calma não se alterou em nada, nem mesmo o tom de voz, mas certamente havia desespero nas palavras que ele dirigiu à outra irmã. – Ucrânia... socorro.

Outra moça loira pegou com força nos braços da Bielorrússia e teve uma tremenda dificuldade em puxá-la para trás. Essa tinha uma aparência simpática, e uns senhores peitos, que com certeza deixariam a Pamela Anderson10 com inveja.

– Bibi... Bibi, solte-o – pediu, gentilmente, à irmã. – Depois você diz pra ele casar com você. Deixe-o respirar.

Por fim, conseguiram arrancar a Bielorrússia do pescoço do irmão, sem levar a cabeça dele junto. Então Ucrânia se adiantou e deu um beijo no rosto de Ivan.

– Parece que a festa foi boa ontem, você ainda está com bafo de vodka – ela comentou, com um sorriso entre reprovador e benevolente. Rússia corou.

– Bem, foi uma grande festa sim, mas na verdade isso é agora do almoço. E você, como tem passado? – "Casa comigo? Casa comigo? Casa comigo?", como som de fundo. – Ah, mas que hospitalidade a minha; entrem, entrem – elas passaram para o vestíbulo. Rússia olhou em volta e me viu. – Vocês ainda não conhecem a Érika, não é? – antes que eu pudesse me esconder, ele me puxou e me apresentou a elas.

– Só de fama; você falou dela algumas vezes no _front_ – disse Ucrânia. Bielorrússia pareceu ligar o nome à pessoa, e naquele momento eu lamentei não ter pedido ao Rússia que me ensinasse a comer olhares mortíferos.

– Ela veio do Brasil me visitar. Já faz uns dois anos, até hoje não arranjou coragem de ir embora – completou, rindo, visivelmente orgulhoso. Eu sorri amarelo, ou vermelho, com meu 'batom' de framboesa. Ucrânia me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto também, e impediu a Bielorrússia de chegar perto de mim.

– Que bom – disse Ucrânia, inexpressivamente, enquanto a outra moça desfiava pragas indistintas, baixinho. – Precisamos falar com você sobre um assunto sério Ivan. Será que ela poderia esperar um pouco nesta sala aí, enquanto conversamos mais adiante?

Ivan olhou para mim tranquilamente.

– Não – ele disse, travando do meu pulso e obstando minha retirada. Não acrescentou mais nada, mas o tom dele era firme o bastante pra as três sabermos que não cabia discussão. Naturalmente que eu só não perdi minha vida ali porque a Ucrânia também travara a mão da Bielorrússia com energia férrea. – Por aqui – Rússia nos conduziu para outra sala mais adiante, não aquela em que estivéramos antes de elas chegarem.

Essa era um ambiente mais feminino, todos os sofás e poltronas mais redondinhos, forrados com crochê – ponto russo – branco. Talvez ele pensasse que isso aliviaria a tensão no ar, que estava quase tão pesado como tentar pegar o Rússia no colo. De fato, apesar da calma aparente, a mão com que ele me puxava tremia bem levemente, e eu percebi que ele estava mais perturbado do que no dia que tinha saído para a guerra. Nos sentamos, e ficou um silêncio desagradável. Semisilêncio, né – não estou contando com a Bielorrússia.

– É... – Rússia disse. Ucrânia ecoou-o. Novo silêncio, e Rússia não aguentou mais a pressão. – Você disse que tinham um assunto urgente pra tratar comigo; o que era? – perguntou, diretamente.

– Bem... – começou Ucrânia. – Eu não queria... mas... bem, ouvimos rumores... de que você está planejando restabelecer o Império.

Rússia "trancou" sua expressão facial, ao ouvir isso. Ilegível de novo.

– E aposto que isso é coisa _dessazinha_ aí! – exclamou Bielorrússia, apontando-me. – Veja, Katyusha, ele até deu um traje nacional pra ela, enquanto eu uso essa velharia! [10] – ela queixou-se para Ucrânia.

– Não diga asneiras – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

– Oh, por favor, Rus! Não minta para nós! – exclamou Ucrânia, então. – Te conheço há muito tempo, sei quando está planejando alguma coisa.

– Bem, e se eu estiver? – ele encolheu os ombros. Puxei minha mão de leve, intentando me retirar. Pelo jeito ia sair faísca, e eu não era páreo para aquelas duas. Mas o Rússia não me soltou.

– Como assim, e se você estiver? Você está, não está? Vannya, isso é loucura!

– Vocês duas estão com inveja porque eu sou um país mais poderoso. Talvez estejam com medo, também – ele murmurou, então. – Mas não se preocupem, não vou anexá-las dessa vez. Minha futura czarina não gosta de invasões – ele carinhosamente, com um leve sorriso para mim. Acho que eu devia tê-lo encorajado, mas não consegui sorrir de volta.

– Então pra que serve essa droga! – gritou Bielorrússia, libertando-se do aperto de Ucrânia e saltando para o nosso lado. Ajoelhou-se na frente do Rússia e agarrou-lhe as canelas. – Oh, irmãozinho, eu quero que você me anexe, por favor, por favor, eu quero ser uma com a mãe Rússia! Vanya, Vanyushka, desista dessa ideia e case comigo, _da_? – ela implorou, com olhos desvairados.

– _Net! _[11] – ele respondeu, aflito, tirando as botas e sacudindo Bielorrússia para longe delas. Depois, pegou-a pelos ombros e a colocou sentada na poltrona ao lado. – Se isso é o que queriam me dizer, é bom mudarmos de assunto. Como vão suas lavouras de trigo?

– Minhas lavouras não importam agora, Rus, me escute. Isso é um erro, você deve ter bebido demais. Vá arejar a cabeça e logo perceberá como é ridícula essa sua ideia. Uma czarina, e ainda por cima estrangeira! – e para mim: – Sem ofensas, querida, mas uma coisa é morar com o meu irmão, e outra é querer governá-lo.

– Deixe-a fora disso! – Rússia gritou, pulando de pé, e eu nunca o tinha visto tão bravo.

– Como vou deixar de fora, se você a colocou nisso?! – exclamou Ucrânia.

– Ela é a causa de todo o problema; basta que a liquidemos e ele cria juízo – disse Bielorrússia, pegando uma faca que ela trazia no cinto. Rússia segurou o braço dela.

– Não. Ouse – ele disse, trêmulo, e Bielorrússia deixou cair a mão. Não que estivesse com medo dele, parecia antes que receava perder o pouco que tinha do afeto do irmão. Houve uma pausa e todos respiraram; então Rússia voltou-se para mim. – Espere-me na sala contígua, Érika. Eu logo termino com isso aqui.

Eu corri. Mas eles falavam alto, e eu pude ouvir tudo da referida sala contígua.

– E vocês duas, eu não quero ouvir mais uma palavra a esse respeito.

– Ivan, por favor, seja razoável. Uma estrangeira!

– Ekaterina Vtoraya Velikaya [12] era prussiana, e foi uma das melhores governantes que eu já tive.

– Aquela grande piranha! Ainda bem que já virou comida de verme. Casa comigo!

– É diferente! Naquele tempo, você tinha czares, era normal. As coisas mudaram. Você tem um presidente, o que vai fazer com ele?

– Depor.

– Rus, eu te amo! Me deixa morar aqui!

– Isso é um golpe, Rússia. Sabe a confusão que isso pode provocar?

– É vontade da nação ter uma czarina. Voltar aos tempos de glória da velha Rússia. Eu sei disso, eu sou a nação, e é isso que quero.

– Ela é uma _humana_, o que você vê nela? Casa comigo!...

– Você sabe que não é bem assim. Sabe. Há partes em você que não querem isso. Você pode sentir. Está sentindo isso nesse momento.

– Elas aprenderão a querer – e a voz dele era sinistra. – Por bem ou pela força.

– Casa com...

– CHEGA! Por favor, vou pedir às duas que se retirem. E se vierem me incomodar com esse assunto de novo, terei que fechar as fronteiras para vocês – ele disse, gentil mais firme. Parecia mais controlado.

– Tudo bem. Mas se houver uma guerra civil, já sabe de que lado vamos estar – alertou Ucrânia. Suspirou. – Entenda, fazemos isso pelo seu bem. Nós te amam...

– Vão embora.

Houve silêncio por muito tempo, então. Eu só ouvi a porta uma vez, creio que o Rússia ficou na sala. Devia estar pensando no que elas tinham dito. Eu também estava. Não tinha atinado, ainda, com a parte difícil da coisa. Mais cedo me passara pela cabeça que alguns países se oporiam ao meu reinado, mas descartei a preocupação com as palavras "Rússia os derrotará facilmente". Essas palavras voltavam-me à mente agora, e me pareciam horríveis, repugnante. Não tinha eu visto, ontem mesmo, o Rússia chegar de uma guerra, estropiado, ferido e mancando? Vencedor, sim, mas a que preço? E agora eu queria lançá-lo em mais uma guerra, talvez combinada com um golpe, uma guerra civil? Segundo eu tinha entendido das palavras da Ucrânia, ele teria que derrotar _ele mesmo_ para concretizar nossos planos de monarquia; imaginei este espetáculo horrível, e meu estômago se revoltou. Especialmente tirando pelo que eu sabia das guerras civis que já tinham ocorrido na Rússia. Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, por causa dos meus caprichos de grandeza, ou dos dele. Odiaria vê-lo machucar-se.

Nesse momento, Rússia entrou. Tinha se acalmado, embora não totalmente. Ele dirigiu-se imediatamente a mim.

– Está tudo bem agora. Se eu descubro quem contou isso para a Ucrânia, eu... – ele suspirou. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Então, você chegou a escolher alguma roupa naquela sala hoje de manhã? Terá que me dar para que eu mesmo lave, não vou pedir ao Lituânia porque não quero mais encrenca. Se não gostou de nenhuma, também podemos...

– Rússia, eu não vou ser sua czarina – eu interrompi, reunindo coragem. Achei que, quanto antes eu dissesse, melhor. Ele pareceu não ter me ouvido.

– Quanto à coroa, não vai dar pra fazer uma às pressas, então você...

– Não vou precisar de uma coroa, já que não vou reinar sobre você – eu disse, interrompendo de novo. Eu devia estar querendo morrer. Ele me fitou com ar benévolo.

– Não precisa ficar com medo por causa da Bielorrússia. Eu não deixaria ela te atacar.

– Não é isso, simplesmente não quero. Hoje de manhã, você me disse que dava até a noite para eu pensar se aceitava a sua proposta. Bem, eu não aceito.

– Era uma pergunta pró-forma – ele disse, irritando-se um pouco. – Na verdade, eu já tinha decidido, será que não percebeu? Você vai ser czarina, porque _eu_ quero.

– Obrigue-me – eu cruzei os braços. Ele me fitou por uns instantes. Juro que devia estar pensando numa forma de fazer isso. Só que, no caso, violência não ajudaria.

– Eu te ofereço a honra de ser czarina da Rússia, e você recusa? – ele sibilou, por fim, perigosamente.

– Recuso – eu me mantive firme. Não ia recuar depois de tanto esforço. – Recuso, não quero ver você se machucar.

– Kolkolkol! Ucrânia! – ele grunhiu, irado. – Não dê ouvidos àquela tola, ela não sabe de nada. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Não vai, Rússia – eu disse, em tom meigo. – Não vai.

Ele novamente ficou me olhando, incrédulo. Bufava como um touro, e eu realmente me assustei. Depois, exclamando "Argh!", ele se jogou no sofá ao meu lado, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Descobriu o rosto após um instante, e me olhou com raiva.

– _Ya nenaviju tebya!_ [13] – gritou pra mim, então.

Eu me contive pra não chorar. O que mais poderia fazer?

O silêncio era muito triste. Rússia pusera as mãos sobre o rosto de novo, e balançava-se. Evidentemente fazia um esforço enorme para se dominar. Conseguiu, por fim. Recostando-se no sofá, disse, cansado:

– Tudo bem. Afinal de contas, você não precisa ser czarina para me ajudar a crescer. Posso simplesmente seguir seus conselhos. Muitas vezes um governante só atrapalha mesmo. E talvez nem fosse prudente te dar tanto poder; você poderia começar a gostar mais dele do que de mim.

Será? Não sei, espero que não. Mas eu não disse nada, só olhei pra ele com compaixão.

– É, tudo bem, no fim das contas tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira. Rússia pode viver muito bem das lembranças da glória de outros tempos – ele resmungou, levantando-se e indo até uma cristaleira que havia na sala. Pegou uma garrafa de vodka e saiu.

Pouco depois, eu o vi pela janela, caminhando lentamente em meio à neve derretida.

* * *

1 Olhos de alguns animais primitivos, que apenas distinguem luz e escuro, não formando imagens ou discernindo cores.

2 Bom, certo.

3 Peço perdão novamente aos fãs de Crepúsculo.

4 Um acessório de cabeça medieval. Não dá pra deixar links aqui; procure no Google Images.

5 Filha de czar, título equivalente a princesa. O masculino é "czarevich".

6 Um pouco de história russa, que na verdade, começa na atual Ucrânia, com uns vikings suecos que desciam o rio Volga para mercar entre os eslavos. Os primeiros reis russos, na cidade de Kiev, foram esses vikings. Olga Prekrasna (890-969), isto é, Olga a Bela, descendia deles e casou com um príncipe eslavo, tornando-se a primeira governante mulher da Rússia, ainda que só uma regente, enquanto seu filho era pequeno. Ela também foi também uma das primeiras cristãs da Rússia, e foi beatificada pela Igreja Ortodoxa. Quanto a Anastasia (pronuncia-se AnastaSSÍa), sim, é aquela do filme da Disney, a filha mais nova do último czar, Nicolai II Romanov. Eles foram a família real derrubada por ocasião da Revolução Russa de 1917. Mas ela não está viva perdida por aí, não, foi executada, com toda a sua família, em 1918.

7 Ivan, o Terrível. Um dos governantes mais sinistros da Rússia, o primeiro a usar o título de czar (césar). Altamente bipolar, as lendas sobre a sua crueldade são gigantescas, e diz-se que de noite ele não dormia, fazendo penitência. Conta-se também, salvo engano, que ele mandou furar os olhos das pessoas que construíram a Catedral de São Basílio, aquela igreja toda colorida que sempre aparece quando se fala em Moscou, para que não pudessem fazer outra obra tão bonita. Há um livro sobre ele, o autor é Aleksey Tolstoy, e também um filme.

8 Padre da Igreja Ortodoxa.

9 Vladimir Putin, atual presidente da Rússia. Uma figura peculiar, por sinal.

10 O vestido que a Bielorrússia usa ela ganhou do Rússia há muito tempo, por isso não troca, mesmo que esteja velho e pequeno. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele lhe daria todos os vestidos do mundo, se isso a fizesse deixá-lo em paz. :)

11 Não.

12 Catarina Segunda, a Grande, foi czarina da Rússia entre 1762 e 1796. Seu nome verdadeiro era Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst. Apesar de déspota, ela expandiu grandemente o império russo, melhorou sua administração e modernizou-o, tornando a Rússia uma potência mundial.

13 Eu te odeio.


	16. Saudade de Casa

Rússia voltou naquela noite, sujo, bêbado e escabelado. Não falou comigo, e nem nos dois dias seguintes, mas no terceiro acordou carinhoso e gentil como sempre. Parecia que não lhe restava lembrança do episódio da Restauração Frustrada do Império, por assim dizer. Ele não era de guardar mágoa. Na verdade, isso era o que _eu _pensava, observando o modo como países inimigos até ontem firmavam aliança hoje, e até juntavam seus territórios amanhã. Estônia, no entanto, explicou-me que as coisas eram um pouquinho diferentes.

– Nós países somos diferentes dos humanos – ele disse. – Podemos até gostar uns dos outros, mas não nos unimos por afeto, somente por interesse. Principalmente econômico ou militar. Já o ódio é mais determinante entre nós; podemos nos agredir por afrontas idiotas, sem motivos profundos. Eu esperava que tivéssemos ficado mais civilizados depois dos traumas do século passado – Eduard comentou, – mas, à luz dos recentes acontecimentos, creio que me enganei.

– É difícil pra mim entender isso – eu disse, após um segundo. – Não que os humanos não se unam por interesse, haha, quem me dera – considerei, amarga. – Na verdade, isso também acaba sendo a maioria, mas às vezes o... o amor basta.

– Porque vocês são uma pessoa só – Letônia opinou timidamente. Eu estava com os bálticos na cozinha, naquele dia. – Nós somos muitas.

– Com dezenas de ideologias diferentes, embora haja certa uniformidade que nos mantém inteiros e define nossas características principais – completou Estônia. Ele deu um sorriso meio desanimado. – Não imagina os conflitos de personalidade que isso nos causa.

– Uf, acredito – eu disse, impressionada, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Se eu mesma já tinha tantas disputas internas, entre a razão e a emoção, por exemplo... Uma população! Faço ideia. Isso com certeza explicava a veia de loucura que se podia identificar em todos e cada um dos países que eu conhecera, sem exceção.

Bem, eu sempre soube dos problemas do Rússia, e isso nunca me impediu de gostar dele. Já estava ali fazia um bom tempo, como ele ressaltara para as irmãs, mas havia sempre mais para descobrir sobre ele e sobre as coisas e pessoas que o rodeavam. Foi assim que mais um ano se passou, sem que eu desse por isso; os charcos foram substituídos por lavouras e flores, o humor do Rússia melhorou de novo, passamos mais noites brancas conversando, e naquele ciclo eterno, as bétulas se desnudaram e a neve voltou.

Confortavelmente instalada numa sala com lareira no segundo andar, eu lia. Era fim de tarde, e o Rússia entrou na sala, esfregando as mãos.

– Filha do Brasil, é bem de você que eu precisava agora! – Ivan exclamou, aproximando-se da lareira e esquentando as mãos enluvadas. Depois sentou no sofá e me puxou para o colo dele. – Eu estava varrendo a neve com o Estônia. Estou gelado até os ossos, e você me faz lembrar de um lugar quente e com girassóis. Até os seus cabelos cheiram a girassol! – eu poderia ter dito que era por causa do único xampu que tinha pra usar na casa dele, mas decidi deixá-lo na ilusão de que era natural. Deixa o menino ser feliz. – Há girassóis no Brasil? – ele perguntou, com a voz abafada, porque tinha escondido o rosto na minha (considerável) cabeleira.

– Deve haver – eu respondi, despreocupada. – Planta é o que não falta lá.

– Conte-me coisas sobre o seu país, Érika – pediu, baixinho.

– Estou lendo, agora, Vanek.

– O que você está lendo? – ele deu uma espiada no meu livro.

– Pushkin. _Evgenyi Onegin*_.

– Eu sei de cor – Ivan vangloriou-se. – Quer que eu declame pra você? – fiz que sim. Ele pegou o poema. – Só depois que você me contar mais sobre o Brasil – disse, então, rindo, e levantando o livro fora do meu alcance.

Tive que ceder a essa esperteza. Acomodei-me melhor no colo dele, e me entreguei às reminiscências, enquanto brincava com as pontas daquele cabelo claro e liso.

– O Brasil é grande... – disse – Naturalmente não tão grande quanto você, mas tem um bom tamanho. As pessoas são muito diferentes, dependendo do estado ou da região, diferentes até na aparência. Mas no fundo todos são meio malandros, preguiçosos, assim, um pouco parecidos com o Itália. Deixam tudo para a última hora, e resolvem as coisas dos jeitos mais inusitados. Acaba dando três vezes mais trabalho do que se tivéssemos feito da forma correta. E mesmo os mais antissociais de nós... como eu, por exemplo... podem ser simpáticos e amáveis com quem gostam. E somos gamados em estrangeiros, em geral gostamos mais deles do que dos outros brasileiros.

– Das pessoas eu já gosto – Ivan sussurrou. – Quero que me conte sobre o lugar.

– Eu não conheço todos os lugares bonitos do Brasil. Só o sul e um pouquinho do sudeste. Há praias pra caramba; a maioria das pessoas vive na costa. Eu não gosto muito de praias, mas o mar é uma coisa impressionante. E há rios e lagos que não estão estragados ainda, e são bem cristalinos. Há muitas cachoeiras. Plantas é o que não falta. Lembra que eles queriam até invadir a Amazônia? Ninguém sabe quantas espécies de árvores, ervinhas, flores, frutas ou animais há lá. E ainda há índios, que vivem pelados nas aldeias, mas isso é muito longe, eu não conheço bem pra te dizer. A maioria das árvores no Brasil não perdem as folhas no outono, estão verdes o ano inteiro. Também, há pouquíssimos lugares onde, de vez em quando, neva lá. Nosso inverno é piada pra você, o General Inverno não nos conhece. E o verão é de matar.

Eu continuei contando fatos aleatórios sobre o meu país, sobre a comida, a música, respondendo as perguntas dele. Já tinha lhe dito algumas dessas coisas em outras ocasiões. Apesar de não ter me animado muito com essa conversa no começo, as lembranças me vinham com aquele cheiro gostoso de velhos tempos, e isso tornava o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante.

– Temos que visitar o Brasil um dia – disse Rússia, por fim, despertando de que fantasias tivessem se formado na sua mente com minha narrativa. Ergui o rosto pra ele.

– Visitar? – eu perguntei, ironicamente. – Eu costumava morar lá.

Ivan não respondeu; beijou-me. E então, ajeitando-me mais confortavelmente em seu colo, começou a recitar, na sua voz profunda e doce:

– _Meu tio, um cavalheiro de grande valor, quando caiu seriamente doente, fez com que todos o respeitássemos, e não poderia ter sido diferente..._

Se eu procurar em minha memória, dificilmente encontrarei dias tão agradáveis como esse, escutando Pushkin perto da lareira, nos braços fortes e quentes do meu querido Rússia. Todavia, sabe quando a felicidade mais completa não te satisfaz? Sabe quando parece que há, num pedacinho do seu coração do tamanho de uma unha mindinha, a sensação aguda de uma picada de abelha? Ela se chamava, descobri depois, "saudade de casa".

* * *

_* O romance em verso "Eugênio Oneguin" é de fato um dos livros preferidos dos russos; mesmo aqueles que não gostam da literatura russa, em geral apreciam Pushkin. Pra quem sabe inglês, e quiser conhecer a obra: /LITRA/PUSHKIN/ENGLISH/onegin_ Já aviso que o texto é um pouco intrincado. Eu ainda não li, porque não encontrei em português, nem na internet! E entre ler em inglês e no original, prefiro aguentar mais um pouquinho e afiar meu russo para degustar o livro na sua própria língua. Só traduzi o comecinho da obra, que aparece no fim deste capítulo._


	17. Incorrigível

Nostalgia é uma coisa estranha. Você começa sentindo falta das coisas que gostava; com a evolução do quadro, pode passar a ansiar por aquelas que detestava. Foi assim que, quando chegou novamente o verão, aquele calorzinho russo já não me era suficiente; eu queria o sol assassino de Itajaí, onde passei grande parte da minha vida fugindo dos ataques de raios solares que me perseguiam de (rara) árvore em (mais rara) árvore pela rua, desprezando qualquer bloqueador solar e intentando furar minha pele, a carne, e até os ossos, se fosse possível.

Pra aplacar a saudade de casa, passei a procurar coisas por ali que me lembrassem do Brasil. Li cada um dos (poucos) livros da nossa literatura que havia nas prateleiras do Rússia, até mesmo Machado (vulgo Maischato) de Assis. Um dia fiz uma pipa, e levei o Rússia para soltar comigo. Ele se saiu muito bem, melhor que eu até, só que a pipa ficou presa em uma árvore, ele deu uma puxada pra soltar e derrubou a árvore. Então decidimos largar o passatempo.

Eu continuava adorando passar o tempo na companhia dele. Por outro lado, esse peso da saudade de casa me deixava mais irritável, intolerante, e coisas que ele fazia e que eu repreendia com mais _jeitinho_ antes, agora reprovava rispidamente. E, como uma criança rebelde, ele ia lá e fazia pior. Então dá pra dizer que as coisas entre nós andavam meio tensas, apesar de nos apreciarmos como sempre.

Como eu não gostava de brigar com ele, e acho que ele também não, nesses momentos em que algum de nós estava de mau humor eu vazava e ia puxar conversa com algum dos outros países que vivia na casa dele. Fiz amizade com a maioria deles, até mesmo com a Xexênia, embora ela não fosse muito de conversa. Mas se você mostra interesse por um país, sem vir com trezentos estereótipos na mão esquerda e duzentos preconceitos na direita, bem, eles simpatizam com você. Então ela me suportava, desde que eu viesse vê-la sem o Rússia por perto.

Naquele dia exemplarmente quente, eu estava na cozinha ajudando com o almoço; talvez para ficar perto do forno, naquele meu acesso de masoquismo que me queria fazer sentir mais calor. Até que me lembrei do Rússia com uma pontada de carinho e resolvi ir procurá-lo.

Sentado na varanda, numa cadeira de balanço, ele encarava o horizonte fixamente. Devia estar pensando na vida, no universo e tudo o mais; de vez em quando ele mergulhava nesses estados meditativos, e os seus pensamentos profundos refletiam no seu rosto e lhe emprestavam uma beleza nobre. Mas você pode ignorar este último comentário.

Tomei lugar num banquinho de madeira que havia por ali, e fiquei só observando-o por um momento. Acontece que eu tinha trazido uma bandeja, e precisava me livrar dela.

– Olá, Vanek! Tudo certo?

Ele despertou e olhou em volta. Localizando-me, sorriu.

– Sim, sim. Fora esse calor infernal – completou, abanando-se. – Parece que a minha pele vai cair, o próprio ar queima! Já viu algo como isso?!

– Já vi pior – eu ri.

– Onde você estava?

– Na cozinha, ensinando o Kazak a fazer feijoada. Ele te mandou esse refresco – eu disse, apoiando a bandeja na muretinha da varanda e servindo um copo pra ele e outro pra mim.

– Bendito seja! – exclamou Rússia, tragando o copo inteiro quase num gole só. – Lembre-me de agradecer a ele depois. O que é feijoada?

– Um prato brasileiro.

– Ah. É bom?

– Sim, bastante. Mas não deu pra fazer porque não tínhamos os ingredientes. Tem algum lugar onde possamos encontrar porco, aqui por perto? – perguntei.

– Qualquer mercearia alemã [1] – Rússia encolheu os ombros. – Se não tiverem no estoque, traga o dono que vai servir – gracejou. Não consegui conter um sorriso, apesar de ser um humor bem negro. Ele me cutucou, e eu comecei a rir mais, e estava tudo bem, até que ouvimos um barulhão – rugidos, gritos e o som de alguma coisa sendo sacudida. A expressão do Rússia não se alterou uma polegada; já eu, me assustei, especialmente porque:

– O que foi isso? – exclamei. – Parecia a voz do Lituânia! Será que ele está em alguma encrenca? Pensando bem, já não o vejo faz uma boa meia hora...

– Ah, eu mandei ele e os outros alimentarem os meus ursos – explicou Ivan, despreocupado.

– Mas eles estão acostumados a fazer isso; não entendo o porquê do alvoroço – eu disse. De fato, os ursos de estimação do Rússia eram adestrados, eu mesma já os tinha alimentado sem nenhum receio de ser atacada. Não tinha mais medo deles do que tinha do dono.

– É que os bichinhos estão há quatro dias sem comer... – ele contou, com um sorriso malvado. Opa, isso mudava tudo; não havia adestramento que desse jeito nesse caso; os rapazes tinham que sair de lá imediatamente, e jogar a comida por cima da cerca, sob pena das feras não distinguirem entre alimento e alimentador. Olhei na direção da parte do quintal em que ficavam os ursos; era um ambiente bem grande, uma espécie de bosque cercado. O portão de madeira balançava, mas nada dos bálticos saírem.

– E porque eles ainda não correram de lá? – eu questionei, alarmada, e já irritada porque percebi que o Rússia tinha feito de propósito.

– Porque eu tranquei a porta por fora – ele confessou, com uma risada cruel.

– Seu desalmado! – eu explodi, pulando de pé. A essa altura, a Armênia e o Tadjiquistão, que estavam no quintal, já tinham ouvido os gritos dos bálticos e corrido para libertá-los. – Não é a toa que quando o Inglaterra invoca as forças do mal é você que aparece! Eles podiam ter sido DEVORADOS! Você não pensa nas consequências? Puxa, eles estão aqui todos os dias, te servindo, te ajudando nas maiores dificuldades, e a sua gratidão para com eles é _isso?_ Pra quê tanta violência gratuita?!

– Era só uma brincadeira – Rússia disse, abismado com a minha reação.

– Você e as suas brincadeiras! Nunca calcula nada, nunca mede, numa dessas destrói a casa inteira, até você mesmo. Eu estou cansada da sua inconsequência, _Rossiyskaya Federatsiya [2]_, eu desisto de tentar mudar você, desisto! Jogo a toalha! Você é incorrigível, nunca vai ser alguém melhor! – bradei. – Pra mim chega. Vou embora agora mesmo.

Rússia levantou, pálido.

– Como assim, vai embora? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

Veja bem, eu sou uma pessoa que não explode fácil. Então a explosão é grande... e rápida. Minha fúria não tinha passado de todo, mas já não era bastante para me impelir. Minha coragem estava se esvaziando como um balão. Eu simplesmente repeti.

– Vou embora.

– Não vai não. Você disse que ia ficar aqui para sempre, não lembra? – ele disse, calmamente. Uma vaga recordação surgiu na minha mente.

– Mas eu estava bêbada. Não conta – eu disse, desesperada.

– Por que não? Eu passo muito tempo bêbado e não oponho isso como desculpa para descumprir minhas promessas – Ivan permanecia calmo, porque pra ele aquela lógica era fatal.

– É diferente... – choraminguei, desanimando por completo. – Eu tenho que ir, Rússia. Quero ir pra casa. Sinto falta da minha família, dos meus amigos, de tudo e todo mundo lá. Adeus.

Atribulada, dei as costas a ele e desci os degraus da varanda. Letônia, Lituânia e os outros vinham se aproximando, os bálticos com as roupas rasgadas, sangrando aqui e ali, e com cara de que o coração ia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento.

– Você não vai a lugar nenhum – Rússia disse. – Não sabe o caminho. E eu PROÍBO qualquer um aqui de ensinar pra ela – ele vociferou, alteando a voz. Pela cara dos outros, eu tive certeza de que eles obedeceriam.

– Dane-se, eu encontro sozinha! – cuspi, com raiva, por cima do ombro, e continuei a andar.

– Eu disse que você não vai a lugar nenhum – ele repetiu, frio, e eu senti mãos de ferro agarrarem os meus braços. Eram a Armênia e o Lituânia; ele não teve coragem de me encarar. – Não sairá daqui sem a minha ordem. Sinto muito, Érika, mas você fez uma promessa, e vai cumpri-la, por bem ou por mal.

Olhei para o Rússia. Continuava com aquela carinha ingênua e um sorriso simpático; santo Deus, será que ele acreditava mesmo que estava fazendo o certo?! E já vinha o Estônia, com uma tornozeleira igual àquela que a Xexênia usava e que, também sem erguer os olhos pra mim, ele prendeu ao meu pé.

– É melhor assim, Érika, você vai ver – consolou Letônia, pousando timidamente a mão no meu ombro. – É para o seu bem, você vai ver.

"Covardes", eu pensei, "vocês realmente merecem o que passam". O silêncio era horrível, e eu tinha nojo dos bálticos, e de todos os loucos ao meu redor.

Mas, no fim das contas, eu também me submeti.

* * *

1 Não, não precisarei ir à casa do Doitsu pra isso. Há muitos alemães na Rússia, russo-alemães, já faz séculos ( . e wiki/Alemães-bessarábios), e, bem, eles nunca foram muito queridos por lá, especialmente após a segunda guerra. Todo mundo que fala alemão, na Rússia, é considerado potencialmente nazista.

2 Federação Russa (Rassi**YS**kaya Fede**RA**tsiya). Quando as mães estão bravas, chamam pelo nome completo; isso foi o mais perto que eu consegui chegar. Simplesmente "Ivan Braginski" não ia dar o mesmo efeito; talvez se eu soubesse o patronímico dele...


	18. Ya vernus'

Sabe aquela história de um pássaro que vinha sempre cantar para o imperador de noite, até que o imperador decidiu colocá-lo na gaiola, e então ele não cantava mais? Nem eu, porque a história não é assim [1]. Mas devia ser, pois foi exatamente como eu me senti nos dias que se seguiram.

Eu seria injusta se dissesse que o Rússia não redobrou as atenções comigo, na tentativa de me fazer esquecer a coleira no meu pé e recobrar meu vigor. Só que não funcionava, como funcionaria? Eu o amava enquanto fosse sua amiga, como escrava é pedir demais. Um dia eu disse isso pra ele.

Numa outra ocasião, depois de tentar de todo jeito me animar, sem sucesso, ele começou a chorar. Certo que já tinha ingerido uma boa quantidade de vodka e isso ajudou. Fiquei com pena, mas o pedacinho de ferro no meu pé me impediu de consolá-lo.

Até que um dia, ainda no verão, eu acordei sem aquilo. Estava despedaçado, ao pé da cama. E, de imediato, meu coração ficou leve, e disparou numa onda de ternura pelo Ivan.

Corri, alegre, para a cozinha. Era cedo, mas a casa já estava agitada. À mesa do café, Rússia brincava com um pedaço de pão preto. Eu saltei ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o com uma força de Bielorrússia. Ele sorriu pra mim; seus olhos estavam marejados, e dessa vez não cheirava a vodka.

– Hoje você vai embora, Érika – ele disse, na sua voz doce e calma. – Claro, se você ainda quiser – completou, esperançoso, mas não muito. Eu levei um choque; por um momento, tinha esquecido disso. E agora? Eu poderia ficar mais um pouco... Mas o Ivan era de lua; e se ele mudasse de ideia de novo? Eu precisava agarrar a oportunidade.

– Quero sim – eu disse então, meigamente, sem soltá-lo. Ele suspirou.

– Bom, alimente-se bem. Temos uma caminhada curta pela frente. Depois, o Lituânia vai te levar lá em cima pra você colocar a roupa com que chegou aqui. Infelizmente, não vais poder levar nada mais; nada passa desse mundo pro outro, a não ser ideias.

Eu obedeci. Conversamos casualmente durante o café, nós, os bálticos, e outros dois países que estavam por ali, como se costuma fazer quando há um assunto sério em que ninguém quer pensar. Começa-se a falar do tempo e fazer piadinhas inconsequentes sobre as coisas em volta.

Depois, subi com o Lituânia. Ele continuava bem tímido comigo, envergonhado, desde a triste ocasião narrada no capítulo passado. Quando me troquei, e saí do quarto, ele me disse, antes de descermos:

– Érika, me desculpe. Desculpa por não ter te apoiado naquele dia, é que eu estou tão esfolado, eu não sei, eu devia ter... – eu botei um dedo na frente da boca dele.

– Tudo bem. Ninguém é de ferro, Toris. E já acabou. Ainda somos amigos – eu o abracei, dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. – Cuida bem do Vanek por mim. E trate de conquistar a Bielorrússia, pra que ela o deixe em paz.

Ele riu. Estônia e Letônia esperavam ao pé da escada; abracei-os com força, agradecendo por tudo o que tinham feito por mim ali. Voltamos para junto dos outros, que estavam todos reunidos numa ampla sala perto da entrada da casa. Aquela mesma onde o Rússia havia planejado comigo minha coroação, antes da chegada das irmãs dele. Despedi-me de cada um; tinha me familiarizado com eles, e me afeiçoado. Xexênia, inclusive, estava chorando – um escandaloso choro árabe – ao me ver partir.

– Bem, tomemos assento! – exclamou Ivan. Obedecemos. É um velho costume russo, sentar-se por alguns minutos antes de uma viagem, para que ela seja tranquila [2].

Depois de um momento, eu e Ivan nos levantamos. Acenei para os outros com um sorriso, e acompanhei o Rússia.

Ele pegou minha mão, e fomos nos afastando da casa. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele falou.

– Eu queria que você ficasse porque você me alegra – Ivan começou. Abri a boca pra responder, mas ele continuou, surpreendendo-me com suas palavras. – Mas eu pensei e vi que _você_ não estava feliz, e que não era justo te obrigar a trocar a casa quente do seu pai por isso aqui.

– Não é essa a questão, Ivan, eu nem gosto do calor da minha pátria. Apenas... _é _minha pátria, entende? Você nunca teve saudade da mãe Rússia?

– _Konetchno _[3] – ele sorriu, tranquilizando-me, e tornando cada vez mais difícil para mim deixá-lo. Eu estava completamente dividida. Mas se não partisse agora, quando surgiria a oportunidade de novo?

– Agora – ele disse, após um instante – você disse também outra coisa. Que eu nunca me tornaria uma pessoa... bem, um país melhor. Quero que saiba que isso não é verdade.

– Claro que não, eu... – já ia me desculpando, mas ele me calou com um gesto.

– Sei que você queria que eu... mudasse em algumas coisas, para o meu próprio bem. E que ficou triste porque pensou que nunca te dava ouvidos. Mas eu dei, sim, Érika. Lembro de tudo o que você falou e fez por mim, e às vezes tento seguir os seus conselhos. Se não acredita, pergunte ao Lituânia, ou a um dos outros. Acontece que eu sou um país. Se já é demorado para uma pessoa sofrer uma mudança real, imagina para nós? Pode levar séculos, muitas vezes o tempo da sua vida. E esse é outro motivo pelo qual resolvi te deixar ir. Cedo ou tarde eu ia te perder, de qualquer forma. Outras pessoas virão, e também se importarão comigo e me ajudarão um pouco. No fim, eu deixarei todos vocês orgulhosos, vai ver só.

Nós tínhamos parado. Estávamos longe, já, no meio de uma charneca, e o trigo dourado ondulava ao vento. Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Nunca vou te esquecer, Ivan – eu balbuciei, com a voz embargada.

– Nem eu, acredite – ele respondeu, sorrindo. A essa altura, eu já tinha aprendido a ler aquele sorriso inexpressivo, e notei que ele estava um pouco triste, mas ia superar.

– _Ya vernus'! _[4] – prometi, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu volto, prometo! Talvez não pra cá, mas com certeza vou visitar a Mãe Rússia no meu mundo.

– _Da, ya znayu_ [5] – ele respondeu, serenamente, e, num impulso, eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças. Ouvi sua risada alegre e infantil, e de repente o corpo dele se desfez em névoa nos meus braços, assim como tudo em volta...

* * *

1 Refiro-me ao conto "O rouxinol", de Hans Christian Andersen.

2 Pode ser visto no livro "Guerra e Paz", de Tolstoy, e em canções "nacionais" como essa "Берёзы (Bétulas)", do Любе. Infelizmente este site quebra os links, mas procurando no Google dá pra encontrá-la até com tradução.

3 Claro.

4 Eu vou voltar!

5 Sim, eu sei.


	19. Epílogo

Quando dei por mim, estava debruçada sobre o teclado do computador, e na tela, o aviso "Deseja desligar o seu computador?"

Suspirei. Já estava com fora sincero ao dizer que estava mudando; outrora, nunca faria a vontade de outra pessoa ao contrário da dele, não importava se o mundo inteiro ficasse infeliz com isso.

"É mesmo uma pena que ele não exista", pensei, suspirando de novo. "Você morará sempre na minha imaginação e no meu coração, Ivan Bragisnki", murmurei pra mim mesma, num tom quase melodramático. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por perto. "Mas... _os russos_ existem, e são bem simpáticos por sinal", minha cabeça completou, e eu sorri.

Apertei "não" no aviso do computador, entrei numa rede social russa na qual tenho uma conta. Havia alguns amigos online. Chamei um dos meus favoritos.

"_Privet, Vasya!_"

"_Privet, Erika! Kak ty?_" [1], ele respondeu, com uma carinha sorridente.

É. Definitivamente, dá pra ser feliz nesse mundo aqui.

* * *

1 "Oi, Érika! Como (está) você?". O verbo ser/estar no presente é omitido nas frases em russo.

* * *

**Notas finais da autora:**

**a)** A primeira é uma errata. Ao longo da fic inteira eu escrevi "Xexênia", quando a grafia correta é "Chechênia", como recentemente descobri. Perdoem-me por essa agressão ortográfica, meus leitores. O dia que eu tiver paciência, corrijo todos os arquivos dos capítulos e carrego eles novamente para o site.

**b)** Queria agradecer a todos os fantasmas que leram e lerão essa fic, mandar um beijinho pra vocês, sabendo que foi para isso mesmo que eu escrevi, para que fosse lida. Obrigada pela paciência, pela atenção, pelo carinho.

**c)** Gostaria de pedir... hehehe... que expressassem esse carinho! Eu adoraria ler um comentário de cada leitor que acompanhou a fic, o que gostaram mais, o que não gostaram, esse tipo de coisa que ajuda a melhorar a qualidade da nossa escrita, e deixa o coração contente por saber que de fato não escrevemos para o vento. Além da vantagem de que histórias comentadas, favoritadas e movimentadas atingem mais leitores, o que é a finalidade de todo escritor. Se a acharem digna de ser favoritada, não se reprimam, façam isso!

**d)** No mais, os convido para acompanhar a fic **"Waffenstillstand? Da, peremirie"**, postada nesse site pela minha amiga Remmirath Valaraukar (já que este site não permite coautor) e escrita por nós duas, que é uma espécie de continuação para esta aqui, ainda que escrita num estilo diferente (narração em terceira pessoa, por exemplo). A história também está sendo postada no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Animespirit, que eu considero mais dinâmicos para a interação entre autor e leitor, e também dá pra colocar imagens nas histórias!

**e)** Por fim, me despeço de vocês com um beijo grato, desejando todas as felicidades, e até a próxima! ^^


End file.
